


Lo que un rey desea

by Girlsnotgrey26



Category: One Piece
Genre: Distrust, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Trust Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsnotgrey26/pseuds/Girlsnotgrey26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre había encontrado una u otra forma de escaparse, pero tarde o temprano hiba a caer, no esperaba que lo hiba a encontrar en la orilla del mar y malherido. Esta vez se aseguraría de que permanecería a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Mira lo que el mar me ha traído…- Esa voz lo saco de su trance, creía que había escapado, que finalmente tras salvarse del mar podía descansar, pero de todos los lugares donde podía terminar, tenía que ser frente a Doflamingo, levanto su mirada ante la sombra del alto hombre, como siempre con sus extraños lentes oscuros, horrible abrigo rosa y torcida sonrisa.

Si alguna vez había estado en peligro, no se comparaba con la situación que se le presentaba en este momento, detrás el mar, en medio él con una herida atreves de su torso tan mala que sentía que cualquier órgano podía ser sacado fácilmente con las manos, desangrándose y por supuesto frente a él, la persona más loca y torcida que ha conocido.

Gruño adolorido, miro abajo a la arena de la playa teñida de rojo, el liquido diluyéndose fácilmente, seguramente ya había perdido unos litros de sangre, le costaba concentrase y seguramente caería inconsciente en cualquier momento, lo horrible sonrisa de Doflamingo parecía que se alejaba, pero se negaba a caer todavía, no era del tipo que se rendía fácilmente.

La adrenalina tratando de darle fuerza suficiente para escapar, se impulso con sus manos en dirección contraria al hombre sonriente, trato de convertirse en arena, no le importaba no poder controlarlo con tal que el viento lo llevara a cualquier lugar lejos de él, pero no podía, estando a la orilla de la playa el agua de las olas lo debilitaba inhabilitando su habilidad.

Doflamingo reía al ver al hombre arrastrándose, como partes de su cuerpo se desintegraban pero lo obligaban a regresar a su forma original.

–Oh vamos no hagas eso, no podre cargarte si te vuelves arena- Lo dejo moverse un rato hasta que finalmente parecía cansado y se dejo caer en la arena, fue entonces que finalmente se acerco a él para ayudarlo, con facilidad lo levanto y lo puso sobre su hombro derecho como si fuera un saco, Crocodile apretó los dientes tratando de amortiguar el dolor de tal acción que no era para nada delicada y que justamente presionaba la herida en su torso contra su hombro, todas esas plumas eran muy molestas estaban sobre toda su cara, apretó su mano en el abrigo en un débil intento de resistirse pero no podía hacer mucho, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y el simple caminar de Doflamingo lo estaba mareando, ni siquiera podía formular palabras.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero podía notar como la sangre estaba manchando el abrigo de Doflamingo, bien, que se arruinara ese estúpido abrigo, no sabía cómo podía prestarle importancia a eso cuando seguramente le esperaba cosas peores. Ya no podía escuchar la voz de Doflamingo ni siquiera el mar, el dolor en su cabeza se iba y sus vista se tornaba borrosa, solo veía rosa y finalmente el color negro.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Primero movió los dedos de su mano derecha, seguido del dolor punzante en sus pulmones al tomar aire, se sentía bastante entumecido, fue entonces que abrió sus ojos poco a poco viendo el techo de madera y el lento movimiento del abanico, bajando un poco la mirada logro ver una ventana abierta, la luz entraba fuerte iluminando el cuarto de colores cálidos que rebotaban de las persianas guindas, había una mesa grande con adorno de frutas en el centro, su abrigo se encontraba en una de las sillas.

Bajo la mirada para ver que tan mal estaba su herida pero se encontró con parches sobre la herida, parecían provisionales y estaban teñidos de rojo, palpo sobre ellos afirmando que todavía se encontraba bastante mal, se impulso con sus manos con la intención de sentarse el dolor en su espalda evidente, al girar su vista a la izquierda se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, maldijo su suerte, ahí estaba de brazos cruzados y sentado en una silla Doflamingo, parecía dormido pero al ver la sonrisa formase en su cara noto que estaba siendo vigilado, no se molesto en esconder su cara de disconformidad.

-Heh…De regreso con los vivos- Cuanto deseaba poder levantarse e irse, le esperaba un infierno y no podía hacer nada más que soportarlo, por más molesto que fuera sabía que podía lidiar con esto, después de todo la prisión más segura del mundo no pudo quebrantarlo - Obviamente no estoy de humor, mucho menos para escuchar tus disparates- pudo ver como su sonrisa se ampliaba y como chasqueaba la lengua – Claro, como si no fuera así siempre-

Se levanto y tomo unas cuantas cosas de una pequeña mesa detrás de él, parecían vendas y ungüentos – Como ya estas despierto, esto será más fácil, ¿Puedes levantarte?- Levanto una ceja con desconfianza, seguramente no pensaba tratar sus heridas el mismo ¿Cierto? Pero como leyendo su mente le contesto -¿Qué crees que nunca he hecho esto antes?-

Dejo escapar un gruñido pero prefirió no discutir el asunto, no quería alargar la discusión y si eso lo beneficiaba en recuperarse más rápido entonces lo permitiría, movió la sabana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y permaneció sentado en la orilla de la cama, fue entonces que percibió que estaba más…ligero, no tenía su garfio ni los anillos en su mano derecha, hacía que todo pareciera más extraño.

Doflamingo acerco la silla frente a él para tener mejor acceso a curar las heridas, tomo un trapo y lo mojo con agua de un recipiente al lado suyo -¿Dónde está mi garfio?- Congelo sus movimientos, pero señalo detrás de él hacia la mesa grande de la otra esquina - ¿Ya quieres matarme sin siquiera haber iniciado?- De nuevo con sus tontos comentarios – Lo quiero de vuelta-

-Después de esto- dijo simplemente y permaneció en silencio solo observando los parches de su herida, algo que le hacía perder la paciencia a Crocodile, como dándose cuenta que se había perdido durante unos segundos mostro sus usual sonrisa -No tengas miedo, seré gentil-

-Cayate de una vez y hazlo rápido-

-Si~, Si~- Retomo lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a mojar el trapo, esta vez acercándolo a los parches y remojándolos, Crocodile mirándolo cauteloso y siguiendo sus movimientos, el agua era tibia así que facilitaba que los parches se desprendieran sin mucho dolor, después de todo estaban algo pegados con sangre, le sorprendió lo cauteloso que era al hacerlo, quitando las gazas lentamente, probablemente lo quería hacer sufrir más tiempo, no esperaba que fuera piadoso y lo hiciera por “gentileza” como él decía.

Una vez que ya no habían mas parches, volvió a tomar el trapo para limpiar las heridas, con el mismo cuidado que antes, Crocodile miro su cuerpo, la peor parte entre su pecho y estomago estaba suturado, seguramente lo había hecho algún doctor de Doflamingo, tenía un largo corte que partía el torso a la mitad y a su lado otro paralelo no tan profundo, había una herida más en la parte baja de su costilla, se lo había hecho con una astilla de madera del barco, era más pequeño pero ciertamente más profundo que los otros, tenía suerte de no haberse perforado un órgano. – No dejara una fea cicatriz si es lo que estas pensando-

-Hump- Que más le importaba otra cicatriz, no era la gran cosa. Estaba vivo, su única queja era tener que lidiar con el tipo del abrigo rosa mientras estaba herido.

Cubrió sus dedos con una crema verdosa y la aplico sobre las heridas más abiertas, el contacto causándole dolor por primera vez, pero reprimió cualquier movimiento o gesto en su rostro, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría Doflamingo, por unos cuantos minutos más aguanto hasta que completo de tratar las heridas.

Doflamingo espero un instante, buscando la mejor forma de poner las gasas, como si se tratara de encontrar la mejor estrategia para algo tan simple, con bastante eficiencia logro completar la tarea, incluso Crocodile consideraba que no estaba tan mal, de igual forma se cuestionaba si había tendido que lidiar con este tipo de cosas en el pasado, quizás tratando sus propias heridas o las de alguien de su familia, de ambas formas era una imagen difícil de visualizar y creer.

Los dos habían permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos, conforme pasaba más tiempo la tensión aumentaba, Crocodile esperaba que una vez que terminara Doflamingo se alejara, pero permanecía igual de cerca que antes, a pesar de los lentes oscuros era sencillo distinguir su mirada pero no había mucho que pudiera descifrar con eso, nunca le había agradado que ocultara sus ojos, era otro factor que aumentaba disconformidad considerando que con solo ver su vestimenta y caminar ya era bastante extravagante. De cualquier manera no le gustaba su cercanía, no le gustaba la mano que había puesto en su cadera ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Estaba esperando a que le dijera que se alejara?

Dejo salir un suspiro molesto, Doflamingo pareció comprenderlo y dejo más espacio entre los dos, sentándose cómodamente en la silla que estaba, Crocodile esperaba cualquier movimiento repentino pero solo veía como Doflamingo parecía incomodo, mirando hacia un lado sin decir nada, era algo bastante inusual de él pero era mejor que tenerlo entusiasmado y encima de él, finalmente se levanto y fue por su garfio como había dicho anteriormente, lo dejo a su lado y no tardo en ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar donde estaba su mano izquierda, no esperaba que ayudara mucho para defenderse, su mejor arma era su fruta en esta situación, sin embargo era un caso más de comodidad que de necesidad de protegerse, simplemente se había vuelto parte de él.

Paso los dedos sobre la liza superficie del garfio, volviéndose a acostumbrar a su presencia y su peso, fue en ese momento que estaba en sus pensamientos que Doflamingo aprovecho para besarlo, una mano posesiva sobre su cuello lo mantenía en un su lugar, era un beso hambriento como queriendo comerse sus labios, había pasado tanto tiempo, no recordaba la última vez que había estado cerca de alguien y la sensación no era del todo desagradable, aunque no toleraba que se le acercara sin permiso, como si tuviera el derecho de hacer lo que se le antojara, por esa simple razón intento alejarlo, puso su mano sobre su pecho empujándolo, al sentir esto el rubio se separo, no sin antes pasar la lengua por sus labios, degustando el beso que había robado.

Esa era otra que no le gustaba de Doflamingo, ni siquiera intentaba disimular sus intenciones con él, no era la primera vez y por eso no le sorprendía, pero como todo siempre había algo impredecible que simplemente se le escaparía y era ahí donde Doflamingo aprovecharía todo el control que pudiera obtener.

Con una molesta risa, vio como Doflamingo se levanto con la intención de salir del cuarto -Debes tener hambre, are que te traigan un par de cosas- sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un respiro que había estado conteniendo, un poco mas aliviado y a la vez no lo hacía sentir menos seguro, sabía que estaría atrapado un buen tiempo, eso si Doflamingo lo dejaba ir, muy a pesar de que el cuarto pareciera bastante sencillo y tranquilo, seguramente ya había puesto alguna medida de seguridad por si decidía escapar, no tenía caso hacerlo en este momento, apenas había despertado, era mejor esperar, en cuanto estuviera en mejor condición se largaría de la isla.

Pasaron casi 20 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, varios sirvientes entrando y saliendo, una mesa aun mas grande fue reemplazada en el cuarto, en el se fueron apilando diferentes platillos entre comidas y postres, con desconcierto observo la extraña escena, todos los sirvientes bastantes silenciosos y efectivos en su trabajo, alguno que otro se atrevía a girar la mirada y verlo, solo les regresaba una severa mirada que los hacía desviar sus rostros con miedo, todo mientras Doflamingo permanecía parado con los brazos cruzados y una tenue sonrisa, al finalizar de poner en su lugar el ultimo plato, los sirvientes desaparecieron con rapidez cerrando la puerta, dejándolo de nuevo solo con el shichibukai.

Se acerco a la mesa y tomo lugar en el centro de la mesa donde podía ver la pila de comida, ya estando cerca le pareció algo nauseabundo la cantidad considerando que solo era para dos, la mezcla de olores de los platillos agregaba otro factor desagradable para él -¿No es esto algo excesivo?-

-No sabía qué clase de comida te gustaría así que pedí solo un poco de todo- “poco” era quizás un concepto incompensable para él, con su extravagancia esto no era el peor de los casos.

-Podría haber sido más simple- Tomo un pedazo de filete y lo acerco a su plato, brócoli y una pasta que no estaba seguro que era pero se veía bien, Doflamingo tomo diversas frutas picadas acompañado con vino, comiendo sin mucho entusiasmo, probablemente no estaba hambriento y solo estaba tratando de acompañarlo.

Tras unos minutos en silencio solo veía a Doflamingo mover su tenedor en el plato, revolviendo la comida sin tomar bocado, dedicándose únicamente a observarlo, Crocodile trato de evitar su presencia y disfrutar la comida, mirando su plato y viendo si encontraba cualquier otra cosa de interés en la mesa aunque ya se encontraba bastante lleno.

-¿Quién fue esta vez?- La pregunto lo atrapo descuidado, no muy seguro de que estaba hablando, rápidamente llegaron viejos recuerdos de la última vez que le hizo esa misma pregunta, seguramente refiriéndose al causante de su actual herida, no veía mucho caso en darle vueltas al caso así que prefirió ignorarlo.

-Que más importa-

-Me importa- Dijo casi al insitante, pero no convencía a Crocodile de compartir su historia, terminado su copa de vino en un último sorbo. Dando un suspiro el hombre alto se dio por vencido -Bien, entiendo, no quieres hablar de eso, seguramente me contarías la historia más aburrida y tediosa del mundo- Sonaba molesto pero era más un berrinche.

-Sí, tienes razón- toda con tal que dejara el tema en paz, se levanto de la mesa y titubeo un segundo antes de dar un paso, asegurándose antes que su herida no se había abierto, causando sin querer la atención del tonto pájaro, que se acerco y lo levanto con facilidad –No tengo las piernas rotas, idiota-

-Eres terrible, no me dejas hacer nada - Lo dejo caer en la cama, haciéndole pagar por su mala actitud- Supongo que ya estas cansado de mi- Crocodile solo le ofreció una mirada fría

–Que cara más aterradora- Sostuve su rostro firmemente con una mano, obligándolo a verlo de cerca- Nunca aceptaras mi ayuda a las buenas ¿Entonces tengo que tratarte como una basura?- El contacto con sus ojos nunca se corto, parpadear parecía una amenaza, pero no dudo en desafiarlo con la misma mirada, eventualmente Doflamingo dejo escapar una sonrisa y lo soltó -Hump, descansa Crocodile- el sichibukai tenía toda la intención de marcharse pero la voz del hombre de cabello oscuro lo hizo detenerse.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda-

- _Dije, descansa_ \- El tiempo de retarlo se había acabado, ese tono indicaba que ya no estaba jugando, podía notar cómo se alteraban un poco las venas en su ceño, como su usual sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, lo observo con la orilla de sus ojos manteniendo un rostro firme, se dejo caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos aparentando dormir, no tenia caso alterarlo más, escucho solo el cerrar de la puerta y asumiendo que ya se había marchado, no le preocupaba la forma molesta en que se había ido Doflamingo, no iba a ocupar su mente con tales trivialidades, todavía estaba un sol brillante allá afuera pero no le costó mucho despejar su mente y dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde que él llego ha tenido muchos problemas de paciencia, cada mañana esperando en silencio en su cuarto, degustando vino sin interés, mirando en ningún punto de su cuarto pensando si ya abra despertado, si ya había pasada suficiente tiempo, revisando la situación ocasionalmente en el reino y al final dejando todo el trabajo a su familia, no era secreto que cuando él aparecía toda su atención se enfocaba en él, ese era el efecto que siempre lograba tener Crocodile en él.

Siempre había sido distante, le gustaba hacerse el difícil y hacerlo batallar, pero no lo preferiría de otra forma, esa era su forma de ser con toda la gente, no esperaba que fuera diferente con las relaciones, podía recordar vagamente cómo había comenzado todo, le gustaba molestarlo a cada rato, siempre tenía una reacción interesante para él, la mayor parte de la veces con un garfio entre su garganta y cuando escuchaba de sus ambiciones, de sus planes, no podía evitar sentirse fascinado.

A veces le costaba creer que era una persona común y corriente, un hombre que se había levantado contra su destino, tenía un aire de grandeza y elegancia que solo un rey podía tener, eso sin contar su testarudez y esa firmeza que no lo deja doblegarse ante nada y nadie por más colosal que fuera el enemigo. Siempre mantenía el control, ese era el tipo de cosas que le gustaban de él.

Se levanto en dirección a su cuarto, sabía que era temprano y que si lo miraba seguramente se molestaría, diciendo que era demasiado empalagoso, ya lo sabía pero perdería la calma si seguía ahí.

Abrió la puerta y se acerco, aun estaba dormido, se sentó a su lado esperando una vez más, el cuarto estaba lleno de flores como había indicado, no era que fuera romántico, a Crocodile no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y tampoco era su estilo, simplemente quería ver cuál sería su reacción, tenia los medios para jugarle cualquier tipo de idea que se le viniera a la mente, había grandes arreglos con flores de todas partes de Dressrosa, era una cantidad ridícula, la mitad del cuarto estaba lleno, unos cuantos mas y podía hacerlo creer que había despertado en medio de un jardín, eso también podría ser interesante.

No se veía tan mal como cuando lo encontró, su piel ya había recuperado su color, bueno no exactamente, el ya era bastante pálido para empezar, se preocupo un poco durante los tres días que no despertó, había perdido mucha sangre pero como siempre era difícil deshacerse de Crocodile, sabía que no sería diferente esta vez, se levantaría de nuevo y volvería mas fuerte que antes, siempre lo hacía, volvería al mar a una isla al otro lado del mundo de la que nunca había escuchado.

Como la ultima vez ¡El bastardo se escapo de Impel down!, incluso el creyó que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer y que era mejor considerarlo muerto, pero vaya forma de presentarse en medio de la guerra, el gran tonto prefirió escaparse y ser perseguido por la marina que estar a su lado, sabía que podía protegerlo siendo un Shichibukai pero las cosas nunca podía ser tan fáciles.

Crocodile movió su cuerpo hacia un lado en medio de su sueño, no era usual que durmiera tan tranquilamente, en sus otros encuentros se quejaba cada vez que el se movía en la cama, cuando creía que podía escaparse sin despertarlo ahí estaba para decirle que fuera más silencioso. Pero ahora estaba bien, mirándolo descansar así parecía casi frágil, CASI, aun tenía esa cara aterradora que le decía que era una mala idea intentar algo, pese a todas las advertencias se acerco y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, paso su mano delineando la cicatriz en su rostro, algo que no podría hacer si no estuviera dormido, descanso su mano en su mejilla, sus ojos desviándose a sus heridas, si no fuera un orgulloso bastardo no le hubiera pasado eso, espero un momento más antes de apartar su mano, acomodando su desarreglado cabello.

Justo a tiempo cuando había separado su mano Crocodile empezó a despertar, no estaría feliz de ser lo primero que vería en el día, sus afilados ojos lo observaron fijamente, no pudo evitar sonreír – Que quieres maldito pájaro- le dijo, su voz aun sonando adormitada.

-Buenos días para ti también- Crocodile se mantuvo en silencio y tomo espacio para sentarse en la cama, mirando a su alrededor su atención se detuvo en un ramo de lirios blancos – Apesta aquí-

-Fufufufufufu, seguro, me alegra que te guste- le regreso una mirada molesta, ocultando la mitad de su rostro con su mano en modo pensativo –Hubiera preferido un puro- ah cierto, recordaba su obsesión por esas cosas, no le parecía nada bueno en este momento pero seguro conseguiría algo para él la próxima vez -¿Cómo te sientes?- Crocodile se sorprendido por su pregunta, desviando su mirada al otro extremo, era claro que estaba pensando demasiado, lo más seguro es que buscaría desviar el tema o simplemente ignorarlo. –Estoy bien- apretó sus dientes, como si se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir.

Tenía una inusual mirada de confusión, lo había atrapado con la guardia baja lo que le decía que estaría más relajado, sabía que no podía simplemente saltar encima de él, lo irritaría y no podría acercársele indefinidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con él estando herido no sabía que tanto podía presionar antes de que alcanzara su límite, _pero ya estaba tan cansado de esperar_ , acerco su mano hasta la suya, pasando las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus nudillos en una forma gentil, Crocodile no lo paso por desapercibido y retiro su mano, mirando hacia el lugar que había tocado , se arriesgo a intentarlo de nuevo esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con firmeza, esta vez no lo detuvo, con solo eso ya podía sentir su corazón retumbando con fuerza.

Tenía que pensar bien que hacer ahora, demonios porque tenía que ser tan difícil, con cualquier otra persona ya hubiera tomada todo lo que quisiera, a veces deseaba que Crocodile solo le hablara en vez de quedarse pensando, sea lo que fuera incluso para molestarlo.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o no?- Su profunda voz lo regreso al mundo real, levanto una ceja esperando como si fuera a confesar un crimen. -¿Qué cosa?- Una engreída sonrisa se formo en su rostro, eso que hacia cada vez que lo miraba como un mocoso.

-No puedes esconder lo idiota que eres, no es difícil adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza- Al menos ya estaba recuperando su humor, Crocodile siempre le gustaba pasarse de listo.

-Solo si realmente quieres- humedeció sus labios con su lengua, la temperatura y sus sentidos se intensificaron de golpe, como una droga que no ha probado en años. -Ha… no desperdicies mi tiempo- Cerro el poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos y fue sobre sus labios, el calor, la carnosidad, todo se volvía tan familiar. Era algo que no se le podía comparar, sus manos inconsistentemente aferrándose a su cabello oscuro, tomándose el mayor tiempo posible, dando pequeños besos y tratando de entrar en su boca con su lengua pero Crocodile no lo permitía manteniendo sus labios pegados, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro se separo pasando a probar su cuello, bajando por su barbilla hasta la clavícula.

Se detuvo solo para ver su expresión, para confirmar que no quería matarlo, su rostro desinteresado observando directamente sus ojos pero su mente en otra parte, no le gustaba ser ignorado, mucho menos por él, pero sabia como llamar su atención, se recostó encima de el, descansando su rostro sobre su hombro y rodeándolo con sus brazos como si fuera una almohada, para su sorpresa Crocodile ni siquiera se quejo, lo que aprovecho para permanecer así, no pudo evitar juntar su cuerpo lo mas cerca posible al de él para asegurarse de que no se le escaparía esta vez, empezaba a perecer demasiado perfecto.

Noto la mano en su hombro, no estaba seguro si siempre había estado ahí, mientras que el garfio permanecía a su costado -¿Qué le paso a tu horrible abrigo?-

-Limpieza- dijo sin moverse, no era fácil quitar la sangre de las plumas, lo más seguro es que tendría que conseguir uno nuevo, era algo trivial no sabía por qué Crocodile le ponía interés a algo así, a menos que realmente le gustara como se veía en ese abrigo, era poco probable pero valía la pena soñar, dejo escapar una risa mientras que el del garfio solo respondió con un “hump”.

Se acerco a su oído susurrando -No tienes idea como extrañaba esto- Crocodile se tenso, no pudo esconder la sorpresa en sus ojos, sonrió plantando un beso en su mejilla, no obtendría mas respuesta de su parte, cuando se expresaba abiertamente el siempre permanecía callado, como si no supiera cómo responderle, probablemente no quería, han estado en este juego de encontrarse y escapar por tanto tiempo que aceptar y pasar esto al siguiente nivel era algo que no deseaba Crocodile, por más insistente que él fuera, simplemente no formaba parte de sus planes.

Crocodile hizo una leve sonrisa cerrando sus ojos-Idiota, hablar así no te queda- levanto su rostro tratando de imitar una expresión de víctima -¡Aw! Vamos Croco deberías intentar ser mar amable conmigo-

-Cállate- ahora se veía claramente enojado -Hablas demasiado- las líneas en su frente se mostraban más marcadas mientras que apretaba sus dientes. Estaba presionando su paciencia, además nunca le gustaba cuando “se portaba como niño” o al menos eso le decía, 5 años no era mucha diferencia, pero para ambos que habían pasado su vida en el mar no se podía evitar tener alguna historia escondida que marcara la gran diferencia, demonios incluso el tenían una gran pila cargando que jamás le contaría, imaginaba que para Crocodile era lo mismo, no ha temido preguntarle por las cicatrices o lo que le paso a su brazo pero el siempre evitaba el tema.

Fue sobresaltado cuando el mundo de repente se torno de colores, la luz encandeciendo sus ojos -Estas horribles cosas, sabes que es ridículo usarlas dentro de un cuarto ¿no?- perdió sus gafas oscuras, parpadeando unas cuantas veces y tratando de acostumbrarse -Si querías ver mis ojos solo tenias que pedirlo-

-Solo te gusta abrir la boca para decir tonterías ¿verdad?- rio pensando en las miles de veces que ha criticado su estilo, cualquier otro le hubiera arrancado los dientes, incluso en cierto tiempo estuvo cerca de hacerlo con Crocodile pero con el tiempo lo hayo bastante divertido, el descaro que tenia simplemente era demasiado como para no reírse.

-Oh se usar esta boca para otras cosas- Rápidamente se acerco mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, salto tratando de alejarse para ya había sido demasiado tarde, la risa y el modo en que paso la lengua por sus labios le regalo de nuevo otro rostro furioso. -Maldito pájaro, simplemente no me dejaras en paz por hoy, apuesto que solo quieres tú maldita recompensa-

-¡Oh! ¿Y por qué crees eso?-

-Eres un pirata ¿no?- Se paralizo un momento, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro -Fufufufufu ser recompensado no es divertido, prefiero solo tomar lo que quiero-

Una ceja oscura se levanto sin parecer atemorizado – Ya veo ¿Así serán las cosas?- su tono profundo y agresivo.

-No te preocupes, por el momento aceptare tu generosa recompensa-

-Hump… ya lo suponía- Regreso a besarlo como lo había hecho en un comienzo hasta quedar satisfecho –Aléjate un poco- arreglo un poco su cabello como un hombre a punto de hacer negocios, no hacía más que hervirle la sangre, estaba bastante emocionado por ver lo que tenía en mente.

Se sentó en su abdomen por debajo de las vendas que cubrían sus heridas, ambas piernas dobladas a su costado, sintió el garfio en la base de su columna por debajo de su camisa, la otra se acerco sosteniendo su cadera, en este punto sentía que Crocodile podía hacer lo que fuera con él y estaría feliz con ello, el escalofrió que paso por su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que no paso desapercibido por el otro que solo levanto su mirada, pasaron unos segundos para que el continuara, moviendo su mano hacia su estomago, acariciando hasta quedarse lo más cerca posible de sus pantalones.

Otro escalofrió, no podía evitar ser sensible al tacto, era algo que solo él podía lograr, de nuevo el otro se dio cuenta, esta vez mostrando una sonrisa burlesca –Impaciente como siempre- debía estar rojo de vergüenza en este instante, apretó sus manos solo deseando que Crocodile hiciera algo pronto.

Movió su mano sobre sus pantalones acariciando su tan necesitado miembro, no podía sentirse más aliviado, Crocodile tenía esa sonrisa cuando acorralaba a las personas y las tenía bajo su completa disposición, no podía esconder que era tan retorcido como él, podía rechazarlo cada vez pero cuando llegaba el momento estaba seguro que el también lo disfrutaba y no le podía importar menos, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no se molestaba en pensar en roles o quien estaría arriba o abajo, a Crocodile no le gustaba estar abajo, batallaba y siempre se ponía de mal humor, pero no fue un mal descubrimiento, de hecho prefería que el tomara las riendas y lo satisficiera, le gustaba recibir toda la atención de él, era ahí cuando sus ojos nunca miraban a otra parte.

Abrió sus pantalones revelando su erección, descanso su mano en la base unos segundos, estaba esperando que le rogara pero todavía le quedaba resistencia, paso sus dedos índice y medios por toda su longitud, solo tocando con las puntas de sus dedos, dio lentos círculos en la punta con su índice, el movimiento volviéndolo loco poco a poco, cuando agrego el pulgar sosteniendo con más firmeza su miembro los sonidos fueron escapando de su boca.

La sostuvo en un ritmo demencialmente lento por minutos, estaba desesperándose, necesitaba que lo tomara con más fuerza, que fuera más rápido, pero no pareciera que Crocodile tuviera prisa, podía sentir una capa de sudor por su cuerpo, su camisa comenzando a sentirse pegada a su piel, quería deshacerse de toda su ropa en ese instante, con fuerza abrió su camisa, unos botones saliendo disparados, acerco una mano a su cuello sintiéndose sediento, deseaba tantas cosas que estaba saturando su cabeza.

Dejo escapar un gruñido, fue suficiente señal para que el otro acelerara su mano, movió sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo lo suficiente para obtener la fricción que tanto deseaba, el placer acrecentándose rápidamente, no le llevaría mucho explotar si seguía así, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y enfocándose solo en la sensación de su mano y en la punta de su garfio dejando rayones en su espalda -Quédate quieto- le dijo con voz ronca, le tomo mucho control detener su cuerpo y solo aceptar el ritmo que le estaba otorgando.

-Demonios solo apúrate y usa tu boca- aferro sus manos a la camisa abierta de Crocodile, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él, de no hacerlo le arrancaría la ropa y lo tomaría en ese instante, _desde antes de empezar ya había perdido su paciencia_ -Ni siquiera lo sueñes- su sarcástica sonrisa no le ayudaba, solo le reafirmaba lo que su instinto tanto pedía -Y no muerdas tu labio- era tan molesto pero no podía esconder que lo prendía tanto cuando se ponía dominante, dándole ordenes mientras mantenía su compostura, todo eso mientras él era un lio de sensaciones.

Aumento la velocidad de su mano con la suficiente fuerza para darle el alivio y correrse en cualquier instante, y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo, así como si nada, abrió sus ojos furioso, ya estaba tan cerca estaba al borde y el maldito lo había hecho a propósito, ¡¿Qué acaso quería que le empezara a rogar?! , torcido bastardo, trato de recuperar su aliento, siguiendo sus movimientos, mirándolo con amenaza, si pensaba seguir jugando con él no le iba a tener compasión aunque estuviera herido, recibió el mensaje con una pretenciosa sonrisa, agarro la camisa con más fuerza, un simple tirón y podía destrozarla.

Su pulgar fue a la sensible punta haciendo círculos, no con tanta fuerza como antes pero suficiente para alcanzar su clímax, un quejido escapándose mientras cubría su pecho con su esencia, su espalda arqueándose –Demonios, ya había olvidad como te gusta prolongar las cosas -

-No hice nada, solo tú eres demasiado inquieto- dejo su cuerpo caer encima de él, descansado su rostro en su pecho -¿Qué vas a querer que haga yo?-

-No quiero nada, tengo autocontrol a diferencia de ti-

-¿Enserio? ¿No te excitaste ni un poco?-

-Guarda silencio maldito pájaro- estaba bastante tentado por comprobarlo pero entendía que con sus heridas él no se encontraba de humor para algo mas, así que lo dejaría ser, ya tendrían tiempo después, después de todo las cosas iban a cambiar.

Cerro sus ojos, disfrutando de esta tranquilidad más de lo que había imaginado, Crocodile no lo había apartado y si no era cuidadoso podía quedarse dormido, pese a no querer se levanto -¿Por qué tienes esa estúpida sonrisa?- No se había percatado que lo estaba haciendo, era una sonrisa natural que no tenía que fingir, era la estúpida ilusión en su mente de que podría disfrutar de esto permanentemente, por todos estos años el estaba bien con verlo ocasionalmente y si tenía suerte algo de sexo, logro aceptar la distancia y llamarlo por horas, pero ya no quería nada de eso, lo quería completamente para él, a su lado, ya no lo iba a dejar huir.

Lo acerco, besándolo cerca de su oído en modo cariñoso, ese tipo de atenciones parecían ajenos para Crocodile que lo miraba con desconfianza, sabia el modo en que lo miraba, que tan solo era el capricho de un rey para satisfacer sus extravagancias, pero realmente le importaba, ya se lo había dicho en diversas ocasiones, pero él prefería no escuchar eso, era más fácil de esa manera. No había forma de alcanzarlo con palabrerías o sentimientos, el era un hombre de lógica, de evidencias y hechos, eso lo había entendido y por eso iba a demostrárselo.

-¿No te sentirás solo cuando me vaya?-

-Crees que tengo 5 años, deja de decir tonterías-

-Si me lo pides puedo quedarme-

-Lárgate de aquí- soltó una carcajada saliendo del cuarto, que hombre tan fascinante.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentía frio, había un fuerte zumbido alrededor, las siluetas era difusas en el oscuro cuarto, algo se movía, reconoció ese sonido característico y el burbujeo de algo nadando bajo el agua, muy agudo escucho la canción de una ballena, un réquiem que duro unos cuantos segundos para regresar el silencio del mar. A esa sensación del mar ahogándote pero que nunca llega.

 

*********************************

 

El brillo y el sonido de las aves de Dressrosa lo despertaron, un polo muy opuesto a su sueño, los colores y el aroma eran algo que se había quedado bien grabados en su mente, una cálida brisa entraba por la ventana, el cuarto había regresado a como era antes, a excepción de un único ramo a su costado y una caja, reconociéndola la abrió para encontrar lo que esperaba, estaba llena de puros, para su suerte no eran una baratija, tendría que darle ese crédito a Doflamingo.

No perdió tiempo en levantarse y tomar uno, prendiéndolo en su camino a la única ventana cerca del agradable viento, fumo una gran parte en un solo suspiro, dejando que la sensación lo relajara y soltando el humo, viendo como se formaban las nubes, mirando por la ventana. Parecía un día brillante, las flores y las plantas todo parecía un paraíso, pero sabía que no todo era lo que parecía, su mente le decía que no se acostumbrara a este tipo de comodidades, cosas tan buenas nunca duraban.

Mirando con atención a la ventana podía notar los diminutos hilos bloqueándola, el haki haciéndolos tan afilados que seguramente rebanaría todo lo que quisiera pasar, habían mas hilos en el cuarto, estos no presentaban un peligro sin embargo el hecho de que su dueño los hubiera dejado era más preocupante para él, debían de funcionar como una especie de telaraña que le indicaba si había movimiento, a simple vista parecería que Crocodile podía rondar libremente por todo el lugar pero era obvio que Doflamingo lo tenía vigilado y no lo iba a dejar marcharse con facilidad.

Resultaba muy inquietante, no le gustaba la idea de volver a sentirse prisionero, desde que dejo Impel Down cualquier lugar cerrado parecían una caja en la cual ahogarse. Era una sensación fugaz la mayoría de las veces pero hacia que se le revolviera el estomago cada vez. No iba a ser prisionero de nuevo, entre más rápido se pudiera marchar de Dressrosa mejor.

No le gustaba deber favores, mucho menos a Doflamingo, sabía que una oportunidad así no se le escaparía y le sacaría el mayor provecho posible. Y justamente, lo tenía atrapado como su entretenimiento personal, como una mascota que dejas en una jaula y luego regresar cuando quieres jugar con ella. Podía ofrecerle una jaula de oro pero no cambiaba el hecho de que permanecía atrapado.

Al notar que ya se había acabado su puro, convirtió el resto en arena que salió volando por la ventana, abrió la puerta para salir pero de nuevo había más hilos en su camino, estaba empezando a molestarle que lo tuviera tan encerrado, cerró la puerta azotándola con fuerza, no valía la pena salir si haría que Doflamingo apareciera en cualquier momento.

Acomodo los cabellos que caían en su frente mientras se sentaba en la cama, pensando en lo que podía hacer, dar un escape en este momento no lo haría llegar muy lejos, ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del castillo estaba, tampoco sabía si había alguien de su familia vigilando en los alrededores que pudiera estar en un punto ciego, no tenía vínculos o un barco en el cual irse, podía tratar de esconderse en la ciudad pero con Violet tendría que ser más rápido que ellos, para eso no podía simplemente saltar al vacío, tendría que tener un plan o saber que medios podía usar para salir, eso es si Doflamingo no lo perseguía volando.

Tantos factores parecía que no saldría de aquí pronto, pero tenía que haber una forma, por el momento sería mejor tratar las cosas con calma y mostrar la mejor cara a Doflamingo. Miro alrededor del cuarto por unos minutos, examinando con más detención, principalmente porque no había nada mas por hacer, era casi tan aburrido como Impel Down día tras días sentado en la sombra.

Abrió el baño notando que había una regadera, no dudo en pensar que sería buena idea tomar una ducha, busco en el cuarto unas ropas para cambiarse, encontró un pantalón negro y una camisa de vestir azul, estaba acostumbrado a usar su saco, chaleco y ascot pero se conformaba con eso.

Al estar bajo el chorro de agua su mente se volvió completamente en blanco, levantando su rostro y su cuerpo relajándose considerablemente, paso un tiempo disfrutando del simple caer del agua hasta que empezó propiamente a bañarse, las heridas cicatrizadas se veían cada vez mejor.

Pensó en cómo habían cambiado las cosas, en como todo se había vuelto tan patético y aburrido, perderse en una isla paradisiaca y relajarse tomando un baño no era su estilo de vida, ciertamente disfrutaba de los lujos caros, pero incluso antes en Arabasta raramente había tiempo para haraganear, había un horario para todo, cada hora y minuto bien organizado, entre tratar de conquistar un país, buscar Pluto y llevar las riendas de Baroque Works nunca había tiempo libre para nada, pasaron tantos años de tener una rutina tan cargada que ahora parecía que tenía demasiado tiempo de sobra.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de salir de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su corazón casi sube por su garganta cuando regreso al cuarto.

-Vaya, vaya, nada mal Crocodile- el tono burlesco del hombre sentado en la cama lo hizo casi perder la compostura, la situación no parecía ser menos favorecedora, trato de mantener una mirada firme ocultando su sorpresa, cuando lo vio levantarse reflexivamente dio medio paso atrás, viendo como sus manos levantándose de esa forma extraña como titiritero –Muévete, necesito cambiarme- levanto su mano poniéndola a solo centímetros de su pecho, indicándole que mantuviera su distancia.

Sus dientes blancos remarcando su enorme sonrisa –¡Bah! cual sería el punto, solo perderíamos tiempo en volver a desvestirte- ahora que usaba su abrigo de plumas parecía mucho más grande, los pocos pasos que cerraron el espacio entre los dos lo hacían parecer una bestia atrapando su presa.

Empezó a dar pequeños besos y mordiscos en su barbilla mientras que sus largas manos se paseaban por sus costados, parecía que estaban en todas partes la sensación de golpe y tomándolo por sorpresa, como si quisiera dejar la marca de sus manos sobre toda su piel, rodeándolo en un abrazo alcanzado su espalda, el contraste cálido con su cuerpo mojado hacia que todo se intensificara, la ropa de Doflamingo pegándose a su cuerpo, el cosquillo de las plumas de su abrigo, no sabía si debía alejarlo o si tenía que sostener la toalla en su cintura.

Lambio su mejilla y después se adentro a su boca sin mucha resistencia, el más alto inclinándose un poco para tener mejor acceso, podía sentir la temperatura saltando de golpe, Crocodile pensando que estaba mal, no debería permitirle tener tanta libertad o se saldría de control, un simple beso no debería dejarlo sin aliento tan rápido, simplemente no podía y trato de alejarlo metiendo el brazo con el garfio entre los dos – No deberías tentarme así Crocodile, no puedes escaparte volviéndote arena, ¿Cuántas oportunidades mas tendré de que esto ocurra?- sus burlescas palabras entre sus labios, empezaba a molestarle, no le gustaba que Doflamingo jugara con él, mucho menos que creyera que lo tenía indefenso.

Tomo el cuello de la camisa con su mano y cuando creía que abriría la boca para otro beso metió la punta del garfio en su boca estirando su mejilla –Donquixote, vas a detener este disparate en este instante ¿o prefieres que te arranque la cabeza?- Doflamingo dijo un par de incoherencias y al ver como levantando sus manos en forma de rendición lo dejo ir.

Paso una mano sobre su mejilla herida, levemente fastidiado -Eso fue un poco exagerado- ignoro su lloriqueo y camino de largo hacia la cama donde estaba su ropa -Como sea, sal de aquí- Doflamingo inclino su cabeza mientras lo observaba.

-¿Enserio? Ni si quiera me dejaras mirar—se burlo recuperando su usual alegría.

-¿Qué demonios piensas ver con esas estúpidas gafas puestas?-

-¡Oh~! Estas dispuesto a mostrar algo, bien ya me las quito, más vale que sea recompensado-

Al ver que no se iría a ninguno parte decidió evitar su mirada dándole la espalda y cambiarse -Mi deuda ya esta pagada, no sé de qué estás hablando- el rubio permaneció en silencio mientras lo veía hacer su tarea, no es que fuera la primera vez pero quizás le llamaba la atención la eficacia que tenia al vestirse con una sola mano.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí- Como salido de un trance volvió a inclinar su cabeza- ¿Oh? ¿Ya te sientes bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir? –

-Donde sea, ya estoy arto de este cuarto- Hubo una sonrisa del Sichibukai y lo dejo guiar el camino, en realidad no le importaba a donde fueran, se limito a seguirlo viendo solo su abrigo y su cabello rubio.

Salieron del castillo por uno de los muchos jardines con altos arboles selváticos, todos sembrados tan cerca y tupidos que bloquean la vista al exterior, dejando pasar solo un poco de luz del sol entre el follaje, las coloridas aves cantando en la copa de los arboles, de alguna forma este era el tipo de imagen que siempre se venía a la mente cuando pensaba en Dressrosa, eso y la torcida sonrisa de Doflamingo con sus marcadas facciones.

Mientras seguían caminando rápidamente se encontraron con un oficial de la familia de Doflamingo -¡Doffy! Con que aquí estas, tienes que ver lo que acabamos de atrapar- recordaba haberlo visto antes, se veía un poco diferente pero su tripulación tenía una distintiva…excentricidad que los hacía fácil de reconocer, debía de ser Diamante.

-Deje todo a cargo de ustedes ¿Qué sucede?-Su tono tranquilo pero tampoco parecía muy alegre de ser interrumpido.

-No digas eso Doffy, eres nuestro capitán y necesitamos que tomes algunas decisiones- Diamante parecía algo agitado, el modo rápido en que llego y el excesivo movimiento de sus manos, seguro alguien había fallado con su trabajo.

-Ya saben qué hacer, creo que eres más que indicado para lidiar con cualquier situación-

-No no no claro que no, nunca podría aceptar algo así-

-Creo que puedes hacerlo-

-No puedes decirlo enserio-

-Enserio-

-…-

-…-

-¡Bien, Bien! Lo entiendo pero seguro querrás ver esto, Sugar los dejo intactos cuando los encontró en… bueno ya sabes- Poco le importaba los disparates de su rara conversación, rodando sus ojos y dejando escapar un leve gruñido.

Doflamingo se giro a verlo, aun con sus gafas puestas era obvio ver que no quería irse sin asegurarse de que no se marcharía a ninguna parte, sin decir nada saco un puro y se sentó en la orilla de un borde, lo vio dudar por unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidió seguir a Diamante.

El primer suspiro dejando una sutil nube de humo, recordándole que no tenía mucha opción de adonde ir, no lo hacía sentir más libre que antes, jugó con el puro con su índice y pulgar, sus ojos vagando de vez en cuando por el camino donde se había marchado los dos, creyó que un momento afuera y en silencio le harían bien pero rápidamente se impaciento, el puro desapareció de sus manos quemándose sin siquiera probar mucho de él, para cuando estaba encendiendo el segundo se levanto para seguirlos, todavía no reconocía el lugar ni sabia donde terminaría pero era preferible a esperar.

Cuando escucho unos débiles lamentos, sabía que ahí era donde debía ir, camino por una escalera en espiral para llegar a la terraza del castillo cubierta de césped, en silencio observo desde la puerta la escena, ambos Diamante y Dolfamingo estaban de espaldas a él y frente a ellos tres hombres de rodillas con las manos atadas a sus espaldas, sangre cubriendo sus rostros seguramente de una pelea.

-Así que ¿Vas a decirnos como lograron entrar?- Los hombres atados temblaban, en su mente quizás sabían el destino que estaba por llegar, aunque mantenía una mirada desafiante, aun tenían esa tonta esperanza que no les serviría de nada.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no me interesa lo que tengan que decir, solo encárgate de ellos como el resto- con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y moviendo su pie impaciente. Las venas marcadas en su frente claramente furioso.

-Sugar cree que habían más, deberíamos atraparlos antes de que nos infesten como ratas- Y de nuevo esa exagerada preocupación de Diamante.

-Está bien, estos no llegaron muy lejos y ningún de sus aliados lo hará- El modo cruel de afirmarlo haciendo que los hombres atados mostraran una peculiar cara de terror.

\- ¿Seguro que estará bien?, aun con Trebol ahí…-

-Si realmente te preocupa tanto, entonces ve a vigilar-

-¡Bien! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo hare Doffy!- dijo emocionado. Tan aprisa como estaba dispuesto a marcharse de igual forma se detuvo al verlo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia por su forma de reaccionar tan torpe. Esto no paso por alto por el hombre con gafas mirando por encima de su hombro.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Se acerco hasta estar a su lado, por primera vez notando que Doflamingo no lo quería presente, cuando lograba que mantuviera la boca cerrada por más de 5 segundos sin que cambiara su expresión sabía que no estaba de humor, para que esas personas lo hubieran hecho cambiar su ánimo tan fácilmente debía de tratarse de algo de importancia, podía considerar un sinfín de los rumores que se escuchaban acerca de Doflamingo y sus torcidos negocios, pero no le importaba meter su nariz en sus asuntos.

-Si ya no te sirven de nada, mejor acaba con ellos de una vez- puso una mano sobre la cabeza de uno de los hombres amarrados, el aterrado hombre levanto la mirada, empezando a gritar al sentir su cuerpo disolviéndose, toda vida succionada de su cuerpo hasta volverse polvo.

Doflamingo no lo detuvo de hacer lo mismo con el segundo y con el tercero. Soltando una gran carcajada cuando termino el pequeño espectáculo. El permaneció quieto, sin sentir un poco de remordimiento, uno no se siente mal por deshacerse de molestias así, es algo que ha hecho desde hace bastantes años.

-¿Terminaste de reírte? vamos, no me gusta perder el tiempo-

-Vaya impaciencia, no es como si tuvieras asuntos pendientes Crocodile- gruño ante el comentario, prefiriendo ignorarlo y empezar a caminar, el otro siguiendo de cerca. -Debe de ser bueno poder usar tus poderes de nuevo-

-¿Quieres otra demostración?- Fueron interrumpidos por Diamente- Por cierto Doffy, todos han estado esperando verte, sería bueno que los visitaras por un momento en la piscina-

-Ya veo- Diamante se despidió tomando su propio camino dejándolos de nuevo solos -De seguro estarán todos, que dices, ¿Estás listo para una fiesta en la piscina?- Tomo un momento para aseguraste que había escuchado correctamente, mirándolo escéptico.

-¿Enserio me preguntas?- su rostro expectante le respondió, se veía peculiarmente feliz por la idea –Paso- Tenia suficiente con lidiar con el flamingo, no había conocido a su familia particularmente pero en varias ocasiones ya había visto el tipo de personas que eran, extravagante si debía poner una etiqueta. -Vamos, solo será por un rato, puedes esconderte en una esquina si así lo prefieres- hizo un sonido molesto, ya empezaba a ver las repercusiones de tratar de ser amable con él, mas exasperante es que se veía demasiado alegre, realmente quería ir.

-Como sea- Lo que obviamente tomo como si le hubiera dicho “si”, dando una palmada en su espalda animándolo – Fufufu perfecto, entonces vamos croco chan-

-No me hagas arrepentirme tan pronto- rio de nuevo, esta vez un poco más bajo, seguro por dentro estaba alegre de haber obtenido lo que quería.

Muchos se animaron al ver a su capitán llegar, saludándolo como si no lo hubieran visto en meses, todos bombardeando con preguntas y Doflamingo contestando con algo de humor, miraba la escena en silencio y trataba de no mostrar su disconformidad por la llegada tan invasiva, en cierto punto su mente había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación. No fue hasta que percibió los lentes oscuros frente a él que volvió en sí, fue jalado del brazo pero se resistió al insistente jalón.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, no querrás meterte usando eso-refiriéndose a la alberca frente a ellos –Paso, esperare aquí- hizo un puchero como un niño, como si eso lo fuera hacer cambiar de opinión, pero no lo detuvo cuando se sentó en una silla bajo una sombrilla, cruzando sus brazos, estaba algo cerca de la piscina pero lo suficiente alejado de donde estaban todos, no le importaba relacionarse con ninguna de esas personas.

-Ya lo suponía, eres demasiado viejo para divertirte- Corrió antes de que pudiera contestarle, algunas veces no entendía por qué actuaba de esa forma. Sin embargo esperaba poder estar en calma y no tener que lidiar con su circo.

Mientras trataba de ignorar el alboroto y el salpiqueo de agua causado por los que estaban saltando en la alberca, no se había percatado hasta ese entonces de una niña que lo miraba fijamente, conociendo a Doflamingo no le había importado que fuera tan joven y la había hecho parte de su tripulación, inocente como pareciera con su vestido blanco y capa roja, debía de tener alguna habilidad especial, no parecía temerle en absoluto, muchos otros no se atreverían a mirarlo a los ojos por más de 3 segundos pero ella no parecía en lo menos preocupada, comiendo una uva atrás otra.

No le agradaban los niños en lo absoluto, así que no escondió una mirada fría para tratar de alejarla – Así que tú eres el que tiene tan ocupado al joven amo- su voz suave y sus enormes ojos no la hacían parecer una amenaza, pero por alguna razón parecía que quería reclamarle algo -El ex Shichibukai Crococodile- no le conocía y sin embargo le habla con un aire de descaro.

-Fuera de mi vista niña-se limito a decir, la pequeña frunció el ceño sin hacerla ver más amenazante que antes -¡No soy una niña! No entiendo porque el joven amo se preocupa tanto… ¡no me agradas!- Su grito llamo la atención de los demás, que se detuvieron en silencio a observarlos, no tenía la intención de hacer una escena y mucho menos valía la pena perder la compostura con las provocaciones de una niña, si quería gritar que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Sugar cálmate, a Doffy no le gustara verte enojada- Se acerco Baby 5 poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, Sugar inflo sus cachetes como intentando contener las palabras en su boca y se marcho no sin antes darle una última mirada furiosa.

Y de nuevo Crocodile confirmaba la rareza que era la tripulación de Doflmingo, se preguntaba exactamente que tanto sabían, con su cerebro de pájaro nunca le había gustado la idea de mantener las cosas escondidas, siempre resultaba un problema cuando tenían esas molestas reuniones con los Sichibukai, tenía que hacer lo mejor para ignorarlo y no levantar sospechas, pero con su familia todos parecían saber, no era como él donde todo eran secretos.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, regreso el anfitrión, realmente no había mucha diferencia a como siempre vestía, llevaba un short rojo y una sandalias dejando la camisa y el abrigo atrás. Parecía listo para saltar al agua en cualquier momento, sin embargo paso a todos de largo y se acerco hasta estar frente a él. -Siempre esa cara tan amargada ¿Cambiaste de parecer?-

-Disfrutaría mas hundirme en el mar- soltó una carcajada seguramente imaginándoselo.

-No actúes así, morirías de aburrimiento sin mí- sonrió sosteniendo su rostro, de nuevo invadiendo su espacio, trato de besar su mejilla pero lo obstruyo con una mano empujándolo hacia atrás- Has lo que quieras entonces- su bueno humor no iba a detenerlo y lo atrapo desprevenido, dejando un pequeño beso sobre la cicatriz de su rostro para después aventarse a la alberca asegurándose de salpicar una gran cantidad de agua.

Dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado, sabía que lo hacía específicamente para molestarlo. En la alberca rápidamente el humor cambio y todos se contagiaron con la alegría de su capitán. Trato de cerrar los ojos, pretender que estaba durmiendo con tal de que nadie lo molestara, pero de vez en cuando el ruido del agua y el murmullo que llegaba a sus oídos lo hacían levantar la mirada.

-Mira lo feliz que se ve el joven amo- dijo la mujer más grande -Con lo desaparecido que ha estado estos días, debe de haber pasado un muy buen rato con Sir Crocodile- Hizo su mejor intento de no parecer molesto, apretando sus dientes.

-Que afortunado es Sir Crocodile, debe sentirse muy feliz de tener a alguien que lo necesite- dijo Baby5 con un gran brillo en sus ojos y ocultando el sonrojo en su rostro. Entre más escuchaba más sentía ganas de vomitar.

-¿Acaso no fue él quien lo rechazo la última vez?- le respondió la pequeña niña de antes, ah… se refería a su encuentro en Marinford durante la guerra, cuando le pidió que se uniera a él, ¿era por eso que esa niña le había mostrado tanto resentimiento?

-Shh baja la voz Sugar, ya sabes que el amo se enoja al recordar eso- Sugar inflo sus cachetes - No es mi culpa, no sé por qué a nadie más le preocupa que hiera al joven amo-

-AH...bueno, ya sabes él es una persona muy “especial”- que diablos significaba eso, honestamente no sabía por qué Doflamingo se aferraba tanto a esta gente al punto de no tolerar que hablaran mal de ellos, incluso en más de una ocasión le ha dejado claro que no tratara de burlarse de ellos, pero a veces resultaba una tarea muy difícil.

Escucho el salpicar de agua muy cercano a él, sabiendo rápidamente que era Doflamingo -¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?, no es muy profunda, no debes preocuparte por ahogarte-

-Ya te dijo que no- le respondió con tranquilidad, probando gustosamente su puro.

-¿Le temes a tan poco agua? Creí que los reptiles como tu disfrutaban el agua-

-¿Esta atrofiado tu cerebro de pájaro y no puedes comprender un no?-

-Bien, ya entendí, puedes quedarte ahí- rápidamente se lanzo hacia atrás, regresando con su familia, era una extraña ocurrencia, sabía que la mayoría de su tripulación eran usuarios, esta debía ser su forma de compensar por no poder nadar en el mar abierto, por su parte el tipo de poder que poseía realmente no le favorecía este tipo de escenarios.

Sugar que no había entrado a la piscina se acerco, dejo sus pequeñas sandalias de lado sentándose en la orilla solo mojando sus pies -¿No quieres que lo convierta en un juguete? haría todo lo que quisieras- le dijo a Doflamingo que estaba recargado en la orilla

-Fufufufu, no es una mala oferta pero prefiero que permanezca tal como está-

-humm…esta bien- dijo volviendo a ver al hombre de la cicatriz mientras tomaba otra uva. Minutos pasaron hasta volverse en un par de horas, poco a poco las grandes risas y energía se calmaban a una amena platica, la mayoría bastante cansados, en el fondo no podía evitar pensar que las cosas era así todos los días en Dressrosa.

Finalmente abrió los ojos al reconocer sus pisadas, esta vez más tranquilas, se sentó frente a él ofreciéndole una bebida, sostuvo el frio liquido en sus manos tratando de reconocer su contenido, primero lo observo beber su propia bebida, por alguna razón tenía la impresión que tenía un sabor muy dulce.

-Realmente te quedaste todo este tiempo, debes de estar envejeciendo- tuvo la sensación de huir más de una vez, algunas veces solo para ver si entraba en un pánico en cuanto lo viera desaparecer, pero la recompensa no iba a compensar el trabajo, así que prefirió permanecer quieto como le había dicho.

-Tú y tu tripulación me agotan- dijo masajeando su sien como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

-Hahaha ahora suenas como un anciano-

-hump…-ignoro su usual burla, dado un pequeño sorbo a la bebida. Sintió sus largos dedos paseando por su mentón tratando de recuperar su atención, con la orilla de sus ojos tratando de ver si alguien los estaba observando.

-Has sido muy paciente, casi podría perdonarte por tratar de arrancarme el rostro esta mañana- ah… aun seguía un poco amargado por eso. -No seas tonto, lo tenías merecido-

-¿Yo? Nunca he hecho algo para merecer tal agresión-

-No te hagas la víctima, es molesto- parecía que se divertía, lo vio terminar su bebida de un solo trago para después jugar con el vaso vacio -Mañana habrá una gran fiesta, todo el reino estará celebrando, si no te sientes con ganas de estar encerrado podrías acompañarme- giro su cabeza, tratando de imaginarse el desastre de hoy a una escala de todo el reino, no era que no estuviera acostumbrado, solía atender a muchas fiestas por parte del rey en Arabasta, pero siempre había algo desagradable con la combinación de demasiada gente y mucho ruido.

Podía pelear con él toda la tarde, pero sabía que Doflamingo trataría y trataría hasta convencerlo de ir -Bien, más vale que valga la pena-

De nuevo pudo ver esa sonrisa que hacia cuando obtenía lo que quería-Todos están distraídos, diría que es una buena señal para marcharnos- había olvidado que su tripulación seguía ahí, se giro a verlos para comprobarlo, sabía que si lo notaban irse habría otro escándalo. Le hizo una señal con su mano y se marcharon lo más silenciosamente posible.

Caminaron con rapidez hasta alcanzar un pasillo vacio -Eso salió muy bien, no sé que hubiera hecho si se hubieran dado cuenta- el más alto observaba hacia atrás viendo si realmente lo habían logrado -Por una vez me alegra que no tengas que pasar otra media hora en despedidas-

-Fufufu ¿te molesta tanto que no te preste atención? ¿Te sientes un poco celoso?-una sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios, tratando de comprender que tan demente estaba Doflamingo -De nuevo con tus disparates, no me gusta que me hagas perder tiempo-

-Lo que digas, comprendería completamente si estas celoso-

-No tienes remedio…- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, retomaron su camino buscando resguardarse dentro del castillo -¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- hubo un silencio mientras buscaba otro puro, notando que todos ya habían desaparecido sin que se percatara, suspiro cansando mientras observaba su reflejo en los lentes oscuros.

-Llévame a tu cuarto- Doflamingo dio un paso en falso como si le hubieran dado un fuerte puñetazo, su repentina reacción causándole una gran risa -¡Ku ha ha ha ha! ¿Por qué esa cara?- no esperaba haberlo atrapado con la guardia baja, su cara se había sonrojado enormemente y apretaba sus dientes gruñendo.

-Bastardo, no te burles de mí- se rio por unos segundos más, saboreando su pequeña victoria –No estaba bromeando, estoy cansando y no quiero regresar a ese maldito cuarto-

-Así que prefieres adueñarte de los aposentos del rey, eso es tan típico de ti-

-Si ya lo sabes entonces larguémonos de aquí-

Había una razón en su petición, su cuarto era el lugar en todo Dressrosa que conocía bastante bien y sabia que ahí Doflamingo no lo tendría vigilado, cuando el más alto abrió la puerta todo regresaba a su mente como si fuera ayer la última vez que había entrado ahí, habían unas cuantas decoraciones nuevas pero en general todo seguía en su mismo sitio, su oficina tenía más libros que antes, aunque dudaba que su dueño hiciera algo de trabajo.

Doflamingo espero en la mitad del cuarto siguiendo sus movimientos, demasiado callado mientras él seguía buscando las diferencias, se acerco a la gran ventana apoyando su mano en el marco, desde ahí se podía ver gran parte del reino, quizás era uno de los pocos lugares donde se alcanzaba ver el mar, nunca se había cuestionado que había en esa dirección, ¿Había adelante otra isla del Nuevo mundo o era su camino de vuelta al East Blue?

-¿Estas pensando en marcharte verdad?- su tono de voz diferente, demasiado bajo comparado a su usual forma de hablar, algo que parecía ajeno a él, acompañado de un rostro inexpresivo.

-Sí, pienso irme- podía sentir la fuerte mirada encima de él-Pero no ahora, así que será mejor que me entretengas-

-Yo debería decir eso-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Tú eres el que decidió arrastrarme hasta aquí, debes aceptar las consecuencias- el rubio simplemente asintiendo acercándose, largos brazos rodeándolo con fuerza, observándolo por sobre su hombro sin molestarse en separarlo, escuchando esa maliciosa sonrisa cerca de su oído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto tomo mas tiempo de lo que pensaba y de nuevo resulto muy largo el capitulo (al menos a lo que estoy acostumabradaa escribir). Suelo escribir solo unos 2 o 3 parrafos cada noche asi que...tardo mucho en hacer un capitulo u_u


	4. Chapter 4

No quería soltarlo, no después de la respuesta que recibió ¿por qué demonios le había preguntado si iba a marcharse? ahora sería imposible tener una noche en paz, era un pensamiento enloquecedor y no podía hacer nada más que reír. Sabía que si se convertía en arena sería casi imposible atraparlo de vuelta, no podría verlo de nuevo hasta que el decidiera aparecerse en meses o quizás años, con su suerte probablemente muera en algún lugar lejano.

Lo abrazo con fuerza mirando por la ventana que había atrapado la mirada de Crocodile anteriormente, escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlar su inquietud, queriendo asegurarse que  estaba justo ahí entre sus brazos. No iba a dejarlo irse.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- Quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared por seguir preguntado, muchas veces las palabras simplemente salían de su boca antes de razonar -¿De qué hablas?- le respondió con tranquilidad.

-Sí ¿Qué sigue ahora? Quiero decir después de no haber construido tu famosa utopía, de no haber causado la destrucción de un reino,  ser vencido por un novato y ser buscado por escaparte de la mejor prisión del mundo- Sus ojos dorados no escondieron su molestia, no ha sido muy brillante de su parte recordarle todos sus fracasos.

-¿Realmente me preguntas eso?- dijo alejando la mirada, espero un instante antes de dar un paso al frente, rompiendo el contacto al que ya se había acostumbrado por minutos. Crocodile levanto su mano hasta su cuello, estirando sus músculos cansados. -Si vamos hablar de eso será mejor tener un trago-

-Ya sabes dónde está todo- sonrió levantando sus manos y dejándose caer en el largo sofá, se sintió como un ritual verlo ir por la botella de burbon de su oficina y servir las bebidas en los vasos de cristal, como si fuera una ocurrencia de todos los días, pero sabía que le iba decir algo grande ¡tenía que ser!, de lo contrario no desearía hablar en lo absoluto, le hubiera dicho que lo dejara en paz y ahí habría terminado la conversación.

Pero ahí estaba sentado frente a él, mirando su vaso sin probarlo, alcanzo su propia bebida dando un sorbo antes de volver a preguntarle. Crocodile estaba inexplicablemente calmado, quizás si estaba cansado, incluso sus movimientos eran lentos al acerca el encendedor hasta su puro -No hay plan- agito su cabeza, el significado de eso y la forma tan calmada en que lo dijo lo saco de lugar -¿Qué? ¿Es tan difícil de creer?- dijo perceptivo.

Se reacomodo en la orilla de su asiento sonriendo inmensamente-¡Sí! ¡Qué diablos! ¡Creí que me dirías algún secreto jugoso! ¡Como la locación de un gran tesoro!- Había una leve probabilidad de no haber escuchado correctamente pero el hombre pálido no parecía afectado por su usual burla.

Su única mano levanto el olvidado vaso de cristal, mirando a través de el en su dirección -Ya no somos novatos para andar cazando tesoros- Finalmente tomo al tan necesitado trago dejando la mitad del vaso vacía y una sensación quemante en su garganta -No hay más grandes planes, todo lo que queda es moverse adelante- sus ojos se fijaron en él, manteniendo su inexpresivo rostro, no lo miraba con su usual fuerza, de alguna forma parecía agotado, había algo diferente en él, no podía atinar que era y estaba por volverlo loco.

-¿Lo recuerdas? La ejecución del mocoso de Roger- Como no podría, fue la última vez que lo vio, el recuerdo de su rechazo haciendo que su expresión también se tornara seria -Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-¿Fue lo mismo no?-

-¿Lo mismo a qué?- No era usual que Crocodile fuera tan vago al hablar y no le ayudaba con su impaciencia -A aquella vez cuando ejecutaron a Roger, los dos estábamos ahí, apenas habíamos iniciado el viaje por la Grand line-

-Fufufu….Vaya… ¿a qué viene toda esta nostalgia reptil?-

-Deberías saberlo, la ejecución de Roger y su hijo ¿no sentiste lo mismo?-

-…-no dijo nada, inseguro de como contestar, más aun cuando vio cómo se formaba una leve sonrisa, muy diferente a su cruel sonrisa.

-Roger inspiro a la gente a viajar por el mundo en busca de su tesoro y ahora su hijo hizo lo mismo, todos se están moviendo hacia el nuevo mundo- Hizo una pausa para beber el resto de su bebida -No faltara mucho para que lleguen a Dressrosa también…- sus palabras sonaron como una amenaza para él, ¿Realmente valía la pena preocuparse por otro montón de novatos? Que más daba, cada año había otro nuevo tonto  queriendo ser rey de los piratas. -¿Tu punto es?-

-Piensa un poco, todas esas islas protegidas por Whitebeard que ahora están libres para ser tomadas por cualquiera-

-Así que vas a ir de chico explorador por el Nuevo mundo, fufufu- no esperaba escuchar tales disparates de Crocodile, tomándose la libertad de reír abiertamente- buena suerte con eso, oh si todavía sigues soñando quizás encuentres One Piece- su burla causando que sus ojos dorados lo miraran fijamente, casi parecía que lo decía enserio pero no podía ser, era más inteligente que eso.

-¿Realmente crees que perdería mi tiempo en las mentiras de un moribundo? No soy como esa basura,  todo lo que digo es que se han abierto muchas nuevas oportunidades que antes no estaban, me sorprende que tú como rey no lo hayas visto-

-Esos mocosos serán aplastados en cuestión de tiempo, en cuanto conozcan como son las cosas en esta mitad del mundo, tú y yo sabemos cómo funciona ¿y aun así quieres aventurarte con todos los peces gordos que andan por ahí?-Dio otro sorbo a su bebida asegurándose de hablar con seriedad- Whitebeard era un gran problema pero no el único.

 -Los Yonkou ¿eh?- No había necesidad de mencionarlo, tenía uno bien pegado atrás de su cuello.

-Sería muy tonto de tu parte navegar a ciegas sin saber quién esta adelante, te lo digo, no todos te trataran amablemente como yo- pudo ver como mordió con suavidad el puro entre sus dientes y giraba sus ojos con fastidio.- Te perderás y entonces morirás, eso es lo que va a pasar Crocodile.-Sintió ese molesto dolor en sus entrañas como cuando se enteró que había sido encerrado, esa  sensación de que se le había acabado las oportunidades y que simplemente había perdido.

-Hablas como si conocieras la cima del mundo, sigues estancado aquí y no te has movido más haya de tu cómoda isla- Su frialdad reluciendo en cada palabra, no sabía cómo hacía para afectarlo siempre con tan pocas palabras, sin embargo no pensaba dejarle notar eso.

-Necesito este lugar para seguir con mi plan, esta “nueva era” no es para los que sueñan, solo los suficientemente  fuertes van a prevalecer, como puedes notar tengo los ojos bien fijos hacia adelante- su tono de voz más fuerte de lo que esperaba, mas amenazante -No estas mirando hacia ninguna parte, estas soñando, _esperando_ quizás encontrar algo que no sabes si existe, igual que los que buscan one piece.-

-¿Y me dices que tú tienes un mejor plan?- Sonrió sabiendo que había llegado su momento, era hora de jalar el primer hilo – Fufufufufu ¿Recuerdas lo que yo estoy buscando?-

-Muerte…locura- Sonaba tan simple, estaba un poco ofendido con que lo resumiera en tan pocas palabras.

-En estos momentos solo hay 2 cosas que deseo más que nada, una de ellas es darles una prueba del infierno a todos los que se han puesto contra mi camino, quiero desgarrar este mundo y que lo vean desmoronarse esos malditos tenryubitos, quiero que el orden natural siga su curso dejar a los fuertes disfrutar de ese espectáculo mientras que los parásitos son aplastados- Presto especial atención a su expresión mientras hablaba, la mayoría hubiera mostrado al menos sorpresa o una gracioso rostro aterrado pero no él, su expresión no cambio en lo absoluto, ni siquiera sus ojos reflejaron un cambio como si fuera una platica trivial -Tener este espectáculo solo para mí sería aburrido, es por eso que necesito a mi tripulación y por consecuencia a ti también-

-¿Qué? ¿Así que lo has pensado tan a futuro que ya me consideras parte de tu plan?-

 -Si Crocodile, estoy dispuesto a darte un asiento de primera fila, viendo como estuviese dispuesto a destruir un reino, esto no debería alejarse mucho de tus gustos ¿hum?- una nube de humo salió de su puro al mismo tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa -Como ya te lo he dicho, no me interesa formar parte de  esa locura-

-Debe haber algo que realmente quieras Crocodile, porque no me pruebas -La expresión de su sonrisa tornándose grande y llena de confianza- dime y puede que te ayude a conseguirlo-

-De nuevo piensas demasiado bajo de mí ¿por qué piensas que querría tú ayuda?-

-Fufufu para empezar estas estancado aquí conmigo, sin tripulación, sin barco, no tienes muchas opciones Crocodile- Sabía que tenía el argumento ganador y por la forma en que su expresión se oscureció se notaba que estaba consciente de su situación.

-Conoces como trato a mi familia, hago pagar a cualquiera que se atreva a burlarse de ella, si permaneces aquí no tendrás que seguir escapando de la marina como el caso que te trajo aquí- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, seguro ya estaba empezando a figurar a donde iba todo esto, por alguna razón el ex shichibukai quería mantenerlo secreto pero no era del tipo que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados - ¿Crees que no me enteraría? Me tome la libertad de matar a los que te estaban persiguiendo, tu rastro esta borrado ellos no saben que estas aquí-

-Hump…- Cerro sus ojos seguramente analizando esta nueva pieza de información. Sabía que no lo había hecho por amabilidad en parte lo había hecho por sí mismo también, para que nadie pudiera llegar a arrebatárselo -Sabes que te mantendré a salvo, lo que sea que quieras me asegurare de ayudarte a obtenerlo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es permanecer a mi lado- La confesión le quito un gran peso de su pecho del que no se había dado cuenta, por un momento parecía que el estrés y acumulado insomnio habían desaparecido.

-…Lo que quiero- dijo casi inaudible, imaginaba que para el orgulloso reptil era algo muy difícil de revelar- No es algo que me puedas _otorgar_ …es algo que debo _tomar_ por mí mismo- Obtener una respuesta satisfactoria de él siempre era difícil, tampoco lo hacía más sencillo que fuera tan desconfiado, pero si tenía que acorralarlo para sacar algunos misterios entonces eso haría -No trates de jugarme acertijos, todo hombre tiene un precio así que estoy preguntando el tuyo, ¿Quieres un reino? Bien, tengo uno justo aquí, así que dime que es lo que quieres- Sabía que sonaba muy demandante, que le causaría una impresión nada agradable pero a veces cuando perdía la cabeza y dejaba de razonar el reptil soltaba algunas verdades interesantes.

Como esperaba su rostro se tornó furioso y su  postura en el asiento se volvió tensa -Y me culpas de hablar disparates, no digas basura como esa, no eres del tipo que está dispuesto a sacrificar una maldita cosa-

El modo en que su tono de hablar se elevó lo tomo por sorpresa, en este momento ambos tenían la mirada fija en los ojos del otro,  como si apartar la vista significará morir -Tienes una lengua muy afilada Crocodile, eres una persona de negocios y no veo ninguna oferta que te pueda otorgar-

-No importa lo que diga, te conozco, a menos que ganes no moverás un dedo- La acusación causando una mueca, sus labios curvándose hacia abajo molesto  -No lo tomes a mal, yo soy igual- perceptivo trato de sonar casi comprensivo, quizás no lo decía en un modo ofensivo pero las palabras ciertamente causaron un efecto en él.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que subestimas demasiado a la gente?- Inconscientemente azoto la mano contra el asiento, el golpe sonando en todo el cuarto, el silencio que le siguió hizo que la tensión creciera, el hombre de cabello oscuro ya había perdido su semblante furioso pero permanecía a la defensiva- No deberías verme como el resto, no sabes las cosas que estoy dispuesto a hacer…- Las últimas palabras atrapadas en su garganta, inicialmente por orgullo y también por que no parecían correctas en este momento, no cuando estaba mostrándole su peor lado y las palabras no significarían nada, no podía decir “por ti”.

Cuando sus ojos dorados desviaron la mirada, logro percibir el ruido de una llamada desde su oficina, esperaba que quien fuera que estuviera llamando se cansara y colgara pero con su mala suerte no fue así. Crocodile cerro sus ojos exhalando el humo de su puro, el sonido del den den mushi seguía y mientras más segundos pasaban era evidente que no podrían continuar su conversación, bastante enojado se levantó a tomar la llamada cerrando la puerta de su oficina, sería mejor que valiera la pena o estaba seguro que alguien iba a tener que pagar.

-¡Ah! ¡Finalmente respondes Joker!- La exaltada voz solo haciendo que su expresión se volviera más siniestra -Se rápido Caesar, estoy ocupado- No sentía la mínima necesidad de mantener las cordialidades y mucho menos un propio saludo, no quería alargar la plática conociendo al excéntrico científico y su vanidad -¡¿Ah que dices?! Fuiste muy insistente con tu pedido, creí que querrías saber que ya está listo-

La repentina necesidad de solo colgar se contuvo al recordar el particular pedido de no hace muchos días -¿Lo hiciste?-

-¡Por supuesto! No hay nada que el brillante Caesar no pudiera hacer ¡Shirororo~!- Incluso él tenía que admitir que era impresionante que lo haya logrado en tan corto tiempo, le hacía apreciar más el hecho de que Monet tuviera que vigilarlo desde tan lejos.

-¿La sustancia no es letal verdad?-

-No fue un trabajo muy difícil, el antídoto funciono perfectamente en las pruebas aunque no puedo decir nada sobre los efectos secundarios a largo plazo como la adicción o la exposición prolongada de…- El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, sin embargo no era la de su oficina, al parecer había alguien más buscándolo, trato de escuchar para tratar de identificar a la otra persona sin mucha suerte, estaba atascado escuchando el largo sermón del científico, no presto mucho atención a los detalles, si funcionaba era todo lo que necesitaba saber. –Te envié toda la información necesaria si deseas replicarla en tu fábrica, el paquete debería de llegar esta noche o mañana temprano-

-Lo tengo Ceaser, iré a recibirlo entonces-

-¡Espera Joker! ¡No olvides enviar más provisiones para continuar mis experimentos! ¡Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir cualquier cosa por aquí!-

-No te preocupes, me asegurare de ser más generoso la próxima vez-

-¡Enserio! ¡Gracias Jo…!- Colgó antes de escuchar más, honestamente no lo mantendría protegido de no ser por su gran utilidad o ya lo habría matado hace mucho tiempo. El pensar que su pedido ya estaba listo ciertamente hacia las cosas más fáciles para lo que tenía en mente, hizo que la sonrisa regresara a su rostro.

Se apresuró en salir, al abrir la puerta pudo ver al hombre de abrigo descansado contra la puerta con brazos cruzados y mirando hacia abajo, no estaba seguro si había alguien en la entrada pero no parecía estar conversando con alguien solo miraba algo, era algo extraño, trato de acercarse para ver lo que sucedía pero fue rápidamente atrapado por el hombre de la cicatriz. Estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado a alguien tocar la puerta con anterioridad pero no había nadie a la vista. -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Ni idea…- dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta y caminando de vuelta a su asiento, aun que le parecía algo inquietante no tenía la mente para escarbar en detalles, estaba más ansioso por salir -Bien, entonces quédate aquí, voy a salir a conseguirte un regalo-

-¿Un qué?- Seguro estaba algo perdido por su completo cambio de humor -Ups…supongo que arruine la sorpresa, buena no importa, aun así lo vas a adorar- astuto como siempre le observo con sospecha pero no tenía idea de lo que tenía planeado, de eso se iba a asegurar o iba a meter la pata en grande -Estas lleno de disparates- le respondió con un suspiro.

-Sí, sí, me voy y… no olvides que mañana habrá una fiesta ya prometiste ir Crocoman- Agito sus manos despidiéndose y saliendo con rapidez, con un reptil apoderado de su cuarto sería mejor mantener la distancia hasta la siguiente mañana.

 

===================================================

 

Como había dicho Caesar el paquete llego en la noche, con las entrecortadas 4 horas de sueño que logro tener le dio suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que haría con la sustancia, era un polvo pálido ligeramente purpura y brillante, no sería difícil esconderlo en la comida o una bebida y que lo ingiriera sin darse cuenta, aunque inicialmente estaba emocionado por usarlo, también el tiempo le dio oportunidad de reconsiderar todo lo que podía salir mal.

¿Estaba pensado dárselo a Crocodile? Si, absolutamente, fue pensado especialmente para él, estaba claro en su mente que no iba a dejar que se marchara, pero solo había un puñado de cosas que podían mantener en control a un usuario logia, tristemente su fruta no era una de ellas, no podía mantener el uso de su parasite para siempre, solo las herramientas merecían ser usadas así y Crocodile no era un “algo” que quería usar, no quiera recurrir a eso, nunca de ser posible, quería que permaneciera siendo el mismo y que quisiera quedarse pero para convencerlo necesitaba más tiempo.

¿Tiempo que tendría que mantenerlo contra su voluntad? Sí, pero habría una buena recompensa, ya sabía que Crocodile pensaba irse, ya conocía su pobre motivación para hacerlo, honestamente aun le costaba creerlo, pero si había una mínima posibilita de que fuera cierto, entonces debía preocuparse porque se encontraba completamente perdido, a como lo veía su idea era salir a aventurarse y morir como un perro, el nuevo mundo no se ha vuelto más sencillo y parecía que Crocodile aún no se daba cuenta de eso, sin tener nada y con la marina buscándolo no iba a durar ni un año, era bueno para escabullirse y esconderse, eso lo sabía muy bien las miles de veces que trato de buscar al hombre y no había rastro a menos que él lo deseara, pero la suerte solo podía ayudarle por un poco más de tiempo.

Eso inclinaba la balanza para realizar lo que planeaba, mantenerlo a salvo de una muerte segura allá afuera, de evitar la distancia y solo recibir la noticia de su muerte, una cosa que ya había experimentado, de ese pensamiento de que estaba atrapado y fuera de su alcance para siempre.

Obviamente Crocodile no estaría feliz con ello, quizás nunca se lo perdone pero podía vivir con eso, lo que le hacía reconsiderar era un cosa bastante delicada para él y eso era la confianza, bien sabia cuántos problemas tenia Crocodile con confiar, no tenía a nadie remotamente cercano, todo su plan en Arabasta recaía en el secreto y mantener su identidad un misterio, ni siquiera confiaba en la gente que trabaja para él ¿Era por miedo o era muy cauteloso? Aun no lo sabía, pero definitivamente era algo que había marcado al hombre de por vida. Estaba seguro que esa era la piedra evitando que le correspondiera de la misma forma.

La confianza que hasta ahora se había ganado era quizás lo más difícil que ha logrado, incluso más difícil que apoderarse de Dressrosa o estar cara a cara con un Yonkou, apenas y recordaba cuanto tiempo ha sido ¿15, 20 años? debería tener una medalla por su persistencia o mejor aún ya debería de haber logrado que el necio lagarto le correspondiera.

Era muy sencillo de leer, no importaba las veces que terminaran juntos en la cama, Crocodile no confiaba en él completamente, no reconocería que el frio hombre no sentía nada, definitivamente había atracción pero no se atrevía a entregarse en su totalidad, su desconfianza no se lo permitía, ya se había acostumbrado a ese hecho y había perdido el interés en encontrar alguien en quien confiar, pero si de alguna forma lograba llegar a alcanzar ese punto tan oculto de él entonces….entonces todo podría estar bien.

¿Cómo iba a lograr si tenía planeado envenenarlo? no iba a matarlo pero al final eso planeaba hacer. Podría decidir mejor si estuviera Vergo, podría hablar con él y le daría su opinión, incluso podría darle alguna otra opción que él estuviera olvidando. Pero para su mala suerte estaba lejos y no era tan sencillo lograr hablar con él teniendo infiltrado en la marina, levantaría demasiadas sospechas.

Iba a ser un día largo y no pensaba esperar más tiempo tratando de decidir si iba realizar lo que tenía planeado o no, se levantó de su asiento guardando la sustancia en el bolsillo de su abrigo, solo con el tiempo sabría si tendría que usarlo.

No se desvió hasta encontrar al famoso reptil donde lo dejo la última vez, como siempre fue recibido con su mal humor, a veces parecía que el hombre odiaba más cosas que las que disfrutaba, no podía decir que era muy diferente en ese aspecto aunque quería pensar que se tambaleaba en medio de la línea.

Al ser una fiesta del reino todos estarían esperando ver a su querido rey, como era de esperar no podría usar las mismas ropas de siempre, así que pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para salir con él y de paso hacer que se animara un poco, no era secreto que le gustaba gastar dinero, las pocas veces que le permitía visitarlo en Arabasta compraba cosas hasta llenar su barco en su camino de vuelta, eso o lo gastaba en el casino, siempre recibía esa mirada de “Eres tan malcriado y estas comprando demasiados cosas inútiles” de Crocodile, no iba a negar que era cierto, pero tampoco podía decir que el otro se salvaba también ¿Quién con la cabeza cuerda construía una pirámide casino con un banawani de oro en el cima?.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se molestaba en tener ropa formal, era demasiado incomoda y lo limitaba demasiado al moverse, además de que le recordaban demasiado a sus tiempo de niño cuando sus padres le obligaban a usar esas horribles ropas, ¿Si era un rey debía usar lo que se le antojara? Era lo natural, así que prefería siempre la ropa casual, aunque de vez en cuando tampoco estaba tan mal, le quedaban bastante bien, en Crocodile también, no sabía cómo no se cansaba de usar ese tipo de ropa pero en todo el tiempo que lo ha conocido siempre ha procurado mantener ese estilo elegante.

Así que pasaron la mañana consiguiendo ropa, compro un traje plateado, con camisa negra y corbata rosa, el resto del tiempo se probó el resto de la ropa disponible y consiguiendo “más cosas que no necesitaba” como Crocodile le decía. Tubo que rogarle para que el aislado reptil formara parte y se decidera a seguirle la corriente. -¡Vamos! ¿Solo dime quien más puede mimarte así?- el otro le respondió agitando su cabeza probablemente cansado de su actitud -¿Por qué siempre me quieres arrastrar en tus locas ideas?-

-Sera mejor que elijas o are que uses un hermoso vestido esta noche- la malvada sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue suficiente para convencerlo, si bien no era del tipo que se probaba muchas cosas como él si se tomaba su tiempo, viendo, analizando, tenía un ojo para las cosas caras, eso o quizás solo elegía las cosas con mayores ceros para burlarse de él. De cualquier forma, lograron pasar esa fase del día sin que quisieran matarse el uno al otro.

Regresaron para alistarse, no hubo mucho tiempo para verse durante el resto del día, todo el lugar empezaba a llenarse y aunque no lo quisiera también tenía cosas de que encargarse para la fiesta, fue hasta que el cielo empezaba a tornase rojo y oscuro que regreso a encontrarse con Crocodile para tomaron el camino y salir.

Había un enorme desfile con gente y juguetes bailando y llenando las calles en un largo recorrido que pasaba por gran parte de la isla hasta regresar al castillo, la gente se aglomeraba para ver el alegre desfile y tener la oportunidad de ver a su rey y sus héroes,  Diamante tenía una gran popularidad al ser el protagonista del coliseo, aunque Trebol y Pica no se quedaban atrás, el resto de la familia también participaba en el evento o prefería tomar sus lugares como guardaespaldas en puntos específicos.

La fiesta no era muy diferente a la de cada año, pero teniendo la compañía de Crocodile esta vez quería impresionarlo, llenándolo con todos los detalles que podía recordar, usualmente no se molestaba en las viejas creencias de Dressrosa a menos que involucraran algo respecto a su familia, así que había algunas cosas que quizás tubo que inventar,  durante el paseo se la paso hablando mientras el hombre de la cicatriz observaba la ciudad y lo escuchaba sin hablar mucho, a excepción de un “si” o “ya veo” para reafírmale que estaba prestando atención.

Todos parecían alegares, su tripulación parecía estar pasándola bien, aunque estuviera en contra de su naturaleza estaba dispuesto a quitar su usual apatía y falta de interés -¿Qué oponías? ¿No es genial?-

-Si...seguro- Sabía que tomaría más esfuerzo de su parte, tendría que acercarse desde otro punto y ser más directo -Vamos, puedes decir más que eso- sonrió dando un leve golpe en su espalda, el hombre que descansaba su rostro sobre su mano levanto la mirada por un segundo solo para volver a ver el pasar del desfile de juguetes.

-Como: “Es increíble la cantidad de tontos que has engañado y te aceptan como rey”- Ya debía suponer que recibiría otras de sus “sutiles” respuestas – Podrías quedarte con esto y tener una buena vida pero prefieres seguir con tu megalomanía -  No sabía si era una especie de alago u otra forma en la que trataba de mofarse de él, sin embargo lo encontraba interesante.

-Hahaha este reino no es suficiente para mí, creí que eso era evidente-

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir-

-Conocí el más grande reino donde tenía el poder absoluto, este reino por otra parte… es reemplazable- lo escucho hablar en voz baja “que desperdicio” o algo parecido pero seguro pensaría igual que él si alguna vez pudiera ver Mariejois.

Presintiendo el inminente silencio que estaba por caer entre los dos se atrevió a hacer que no hacía muy a menudo, por clara petición del de cabello negro y eso eran las muestras de afecto en público, sabía que podía causar que cayera la ira del desierto en Dressrosa pero de otra forma no sería interesante. Se sentó mas cerca de él, descasando su brazo detrás del asiento alrededor de su espalda, no aparentara más que un amigable abrazo, pero sabía que era algo imposible de ignorar para el otro. -¿Y ahora que está pasando por esa loca cabeza?-Dijo calmado, pero ahora se había girada a verlo.

-Oh solo me estaba preguntando que harías si decido besarte aquí mismo- la tensión en su cuerpo fue de inmediata, más aun cuando presiono su hombro con su mano, nunca se volvía aburrido liarse con el lagarto, la emoción que estaba sintiendo solo causando que se formara su característica sonrisa.-Todos esos ojos viendo, parecen tontos pero seguro terminaran llegando a la misma conclusión “Hay algo pasando entre esos dos”- No tenía problema con que todos lo supieran, de hecho lo hubiera anunciado ya hace mucho tiempo de no ser por él.

-Sera mejor que no intentes avergonzarme-

-¿Oh? Pareces muy asustado de que todo el mundo lo sepa- Las venas en su frente se marcaron claramente mientras que en su mano se formaba un pequeño tornado de arena -Fufufu ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso?  Esa gente de allá abajo se enojara mucho si tocas a su adorado rey-

-No van a extrañar ni si quiera tu polvo- Le respondió amenazante, pero era claro que ahora estaba muy alerta de sus movimientos. Estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo, quizás demasiado, inclino su cuerpo bastante cerca que incluso el lagarto lo creyó, sus facciones tornándose en una de terror, tenerlo así de agitado siempre era divertido pero no quería ser el anfitrión de una fiesta bajo una tormenta de arena, eso arruinaría la noche.

Así que se alejó riendo a lo alto –¡FUFUFUFU! y yo que creí que tenías esas aburrida expresión pegada a tu cara, pero esta expresión sí que te queda muy bien-

-¡Bastardo pájaro deja de jugar!- No se salvó de unos cuantos golpes y pisotones por el resto del camino pero valió la pena, al menos ahora ya se encontraba de humor.

 

==============================================================

 

Se dirigieron al castillo, la gran sala estaba llena de adornos y flores,  los grandes candelabros iluminaban el lugar, las mesas estaban de blanco y rojo, las flores rojas, rosas y purpuras, al final una larga mesa con fuente de bebidas y postres. Seguro algo que visitaría luego pero ahora solo quería llenar su estómago.

Cuando sintió que ya se encontraba satisfecho se dirigieron al segundo piso donde solo estaban presentes integrantes de la familia y sus invitados, tenían una vista al primer piso y la fiesta ocurriendo abajo, ambos se sentaron un una de las grandes mesas, pese a ser del tipo donde se sentaría una gran cantidad de personas, tenía un asiento largo en forma de medio circulo y ambos se sentaron en el centro.

Era muy extraño encontrarse en una fiesta acompañado solo de él, no era que no lo disfrutara pero conociéndose, si estuviera con su familia a esta hora ya deberían de haberse acabado al menos tres barriles. Se estaba restringiendo de algo de diversión pero el otro se portaba bastante accesible, tuvieron sus discusiones por cual vino probar, abriendo distintas botellas pero al final logro obtener algunas genuina sonrisas del lagarto.

Incluso en cierto punto de la conversación el hombre se acercó más él, sintió su cuerpo a su lado a pesar de todo el espacio disponible, sabía que tan fuera de lugar se sentía Crocodile en este situaciones más aun estando en Dressrosa, no era del tipo que buscaba conversar ni mucho menos bailar o perderse en los tragos, pero el hecho de que buscara su cercanía era tanto encantador como suficiente para él.

La cosa se volvió más competitiva cuando iniciaron a jugar cartas, ni por todos los mares se atrevería a apostar contra él, tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba la estrategia para ganar, contar tus cartas, las cartas en el mazo, las carta que ya se bajaron, pero a medida que seguía el juego perdía la cuenta de que había pasado y que podía usar a su favor, pero no Crocodile, o no, el siempre lo tenía todo bien contado, memorizado sin mucho esfuerzo, su prepotencia se volvía muy evidente al solo darle una mirada a sus 5 cartas y después dejarlas boca abajo sobre la mesa, solo tomándolas de vuelta cuando ya tenía listo una escalera.

Aun siendo un juego amigable el otro siempre se lo tomaba muy enserio, de otra forma ya había ganado al menos una vez en lo que iba de la noche -No siempre tiene que haber una apuesta, hay algo llamado “diversión” ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de eso?- El hombre le respondió con una media sonrisa sosteniendo el vaso de vino y el puro entre su índice y medio -Los perdedores siempre dicen eso, pero está bien, te seguiré el juego-

-¿O sí? ¿Qué tal un strip poker?- De nuevo soltó una leve risa, moviendo su cabeza decepcionado de lado a lado -Preferiría evitar el trauma que le causarías a tu gente si ve a su rey desnudo- Cruzo sus brazos personificando su mejor cara de víctima -¡Hey! ¡Estoy ofendido por esa poca fe en que gane! y segundo me veo muy bien sin ropa- Su tono volviéndose más bajo y su sonrisa acrecentándose conforme terminaba la frase, la fresa en el pastel hubiera sido giñar el ojo pero no tendría mucho caso si el otro no lo podía ver por los lentes oscuros.

Sabía que era un flirteo barato pero valió la pena para hacer reír a ambos, Crocodile cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su mano sin creer que hubiera dicho algo así -Kuahahaha tendrás una cuantas partidas con suerte pero solo eso-

-¿Solo vas a ignorar la imagen de mi desnudo? Vamos tu sabes bien que es verdad-

-Necesitas parar tu encantadora charla, es tu turno- Dijo señalando la pila de cartas para que tomara una, ya tenía una mirada confiada en su juego, debía haber un truco, alguna trampa para que siempre ganara, quizás algún día lo descubriría.

Muchas partidas más continuaron, pero en ningún de ellas dejo de ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro del lagarto, siguieron jugando y bebiendo, especialmente bebiendo, como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de él sentía una enorme sed, ignoro el sentido común quería olvidar cada advertencia que enviaba su mente diciéndole que no tardaría en estar ebrio y se dejó llevar ingiriendo una bebida tras otra.

Un nuevo juego de cartas, una bebida, tomaba una carta, una bebida, bajaba una carta, una bebida, comía las cartas, una bebida, perdía, una bebida. No paso mucho tiempo para que empezara a sentir los efectos y el excesivo movimiento en todo el lugar.

-Espera hay algo malo con esta botella- la agito hacia abajo y seguido miro dentro de esta- Está vacía- lanzo la botella hacia atrás sin importarle que cayera sobre alguien o el vidrio roto al estrellarse- Espera un segundo voy a conseguir un poco más- escalo por encima de su asiento para tratar de salir- Necesitas calmarte- le dijo el de cabello oscuro-¡Solo espera! ¡No muevas mis cartas, estoy seguro que esta vez si gano!- le grito desde la otra mesa.

Tropezándose logro llegar hasta la siguiente mesa sin romper nada-¡Oye Trebol! ¡Comparte unas botellas!- Le dijo tomando dos antes de que si quiera le respondiera, en la mesa se encontraba acompañado de Jora, Sugar y Gladius -Buhaha ¿Qué sucede Doffy? Te ves bastante ebrio- el resto de su familia le ofreció un par de sonrisas al ver a su capitán

-Estoy bien, tengo que regresar, trae más botellas y asegúrate de deshacerte de los idiotas que trajo Baby 5- No era extraño, la chica siempre tenía una larga fila de pretendientes, pero para su mala suerte siempre elegía el peor tipo de gente.

-Le vas a romper el corazón, sabes que se toma sus relaciones muy enserio a pesar de ser unos tontos-

-Sí, sí, hazle un favor y solo desaparécelos- Le respondió agitando su mano en un gesto antes de marcharse

-¡Espera! ¡Estas no son mis cartas!-

-¿Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que estamos jugando verdad?-

Dejo caer las cartas boca arriba soltando un audible suspiro -Creo que ya tuve suficiente de esto- paso ambos manos sobre su rostro y sus cansados ojos, todo se movía demasiado incluso su asiento, parecía que estaba en su barco mecido por las olas del mar, un lento pero efectivo modo de marearlo. El otro le miraba con algo de preocupación, no estaba seguro si era el sentimiento correcto pero quería creer que era así.

-Acompáñame afuera, necesito un poco de aire- Estuvo agradecido de que el otro no hiciera preguntas.

De seguro fue una escena de ver a dos shichibukai tambaleándose y tropezándose en su camino fuera, bueno realmente era solo él, sus pies perdiendo el balance y Crocodile tratando de sostenerlo para que no se cayera. No le importaba verse algo ridículo haciendo una ruidosa salida con su familia y prometiéndoles volver en unos minutos, estaba sitiándose muy alegre.

Alcanzaron la azotea de alguna forma, subir las escaleras fue lo peor pero el otro parecía bastante paciente con él ayudándolo a subir, aun siendo más bajo que él Crocodile tenía la fuerza suficiente para aguantar su peso e incluso levantarlo, otro dato más que le impresionaba y tendría que recordar, cuando llegaron al punto más alto, Doflamingo ya se encontraba más sobre su espalda que sosteniéndose a su lado. Dio unos cuantos pasos de prueba tratando de mantenerse derecho, sintiéndose demasiado mareado se sostuvo del borde de piedra, tomándose unos segundos para respirar el frio aire y dar una mirada a la gran vista, desde ahí arriba se podía observar todo el reino, las luces adornándolo de una manera mágica que solo ocurría en festivales como este, aunque ya era tan noche el brillo de la fiesta la hacía parecer mucho más cálida.

Crocodile se acercó, ambos brazos cruzados en la orilla, su vista pérdida de nuevo en la distancia, los dos levantaron la mirada cuando empezaron a lanzar los fuegos artificiales, brillantes luces rosas y rojas coloreándolo todo, se sentía bien compartir esto con él, debía asegurarse de que lo acompañara en las siguientes fiestas, como la fiesta de la cosecha, la fundación del reino, su cumpleaños tampoco estaba tan lejos solo a unos cuantos meses, el simple pensamiento ilumino su rostro, nunca han estado juntos en su cumpleaños y el otro era demasiado aguafiestas para revelarle la fecha, pero algún día lo iba descubrir y no tendría más opción que celebrar.

Su acompañante apago el puro en la pared para lanzarlo al vacío, algo que le pareció extraño ya que aún quedaba suficiente y no era necesario desperdiciarlo todavía, el más bajo se acercó, poniendo una mano en su barbilla, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con su pulgar, levantado su rostro para alcanzar a besarlo, labios y lengua presionando con fuerza que solo tuvo tiempo de responder automáticamente a tan agitado beso, sus manos buscaron sus caderas, agachándose para que tuviera más acceso, podía sentir su mano cerca de su oreja y sobre su cabello, mientras que sentía el frio metal a un lado de su abdomen, el sabor del tabaco mezclándose con su cálido aliento y alcohol.

El beso no duro mucho pero cuando el otro se separó no pudo evitar sonreírle enormemente, la felicidad que estaba sintiendo era casi eufórica, estaba tan alegre de que Crocodile hubiera tomado la iniciativa, de simplemente besarlo sin preguntarle y se dejara llevar, se sentía como un milagroso momento, ambos bajo las estrellas y las fuegos artificiales, no hubiera sido más perfecto aunque hubiera querido planearlo.

Estaba por ser sorprendido de nuevo, el de cabello negro buscándolo para retomar lo que había dejado pendiente, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que esto no se iba a quedar así y que estaba buscando mucho más. Estaba tan absorbido en besarlo que no recordó mucho de su camino desde la azotea a su recamara, algunos malos pasos por pisar sus pies, unos cuantos tropiezos de nuevo en las escaleras, pero cuando recobro parte de su sentido de orientación ya se encontraba contra la puerta de su cuarto.

Fue guiado lentamente hasta su cama, empujado para caer encima de ella, conforme Crocodile se acercaba para acompañarlo sentándose encima de él su mente retomaba las veces que ya habían compartido este lugar, recuerdos que aparecían en sus noches sin sueño cuando él estaba muy lejos, tenía el presentimiento que esta vez también habría algo memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podría haber dividido el capitulo en dos partes y haber subido hace muuuucho tiempo pero sentí que todo esto debía ser un solo capitulo, con las vacaciones y todas las series de tv me retrase mucho escribiendo. (12 paginas escritas yeeeeiiii)


	5. Chapter 5

Fue despertado por el sonido de tenue lluvia, sintiéndose aun adormecido observo el techo, estaba en el cuarto de Doflamingo _de nuevo_ se regañó, “no debía acostumbrarse” repetía en su mente como un mantra, todo su lado izquierdo se sentía entumecido, al tratar de levantar su garfio se vio impedido por cierto peso. Inseguro bajo la mirada para confirmar que el rubio efectivamente estaba durmiendo encima de él, movió su cabeza en desaprobación ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había compartida la cama con alguien después de tener sexo? no venía a su mente ningún recuerdo cercano pero con Doflamingo estaba cien por ciento seguro que era la primera vez.

Aunque el titiritero pareciera muy entusiasta por meterse en la cama también era el primero en escapar una vez que todo había terminado, era una actitud que siempre encontraba contradictoria en él, al parecer con toda la bebida de anoche no tuvo tiempo de huir esta vez.

_Anoche…Anoche._

Trato de reacomodarse sin mover demasiado a Doflamingo, aún no se sentía listo para tener que lidiar con él, no importaba a donde intentara enfocar su atención al final percibía el lento respirar de su profundo sueño. Aun llevaba puestos su horribles lentes, mal acomodados y aplastados contra su pecho, con un suave movimiento los removió y los dejo a un lado, espero un segundo para asegurarse que el movimiento no lo había despertado.

No le gustaba este clima, no le gustaba que estuviera tan tranquilamente durmiendo encima de él, tampoco que no pudiera levantarse y marcharse.

Anoche y la última vez que visito Dressrosa, su vida se estaba volviendo una pila enorme de errores.

 

================================================

 

-Vi eso- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué dices?- Le miro fingiendo no entender -La carta en tu manga ¿Crees que puedes engañarme?-

-¡Oh vamos Crocodile!- El rubio lanzo las cartas sobre la mesa una vez más.

Sonrió con otra victoria, nunca se volvía aburrirlo verlo reclamar después de cada derrota-Era dueño de un casino, se todos los trucos posibles y eres terrible en esto-

-¡Ya veo que eres un tramposo también! ¡No puede ser que estés ganado cada juego!- Inflo sus cachetes como si fuera un niño haciendo un berrinche.

-Puedes apostar que no estoy escondiendo nada aquí abajo- dijo levantando su garfio.

-¡Y ahora te estas burlando! Eres cruel- Cruzo sus brazos indignado, no pudo evitar reír en alto, pese a su terrible actitud ciertamente le traía algo de entretenimiento. Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y listo para volver a derrotarlo en otro juego de cartas saco otro puro sosteniéndolo con sus dientes, empezó a buscar su encendedor en su ropa sin mucha suerte.

Viendo como estaba batallando el sichibukai se levantó lo suficiente para extender su mano hasta él -Espera, lo tengo- Acerco un encendedor lo que agradeció aceptando el fuego, pensando que era extraño que el llevara consigo un objeto así siendo que no era usual que fumara, observo con atención el objeto plateado en su mano, el rubio percibiendo su interés lo dejo encima de la mesa al mismo tiempo que analizaba el cambio en su expresión.

El encendedor era suyo no había duda, tenía una marca en forma de su característico cocodrilo, un objeto que pidió en Arabasta hace mucho años, siendo algo que usaba constantemente no tardó en darse cuenta que lo había perdido, no era algo imposible de reemplazar pero ese encendedor era algo especial-Así que tú lo tenías-

-Bueno, lo dejaste atrás la última vez que viniste-

-Y lo conservaste todo este tiempo- No le extrañaba que se hubiera tomado la molestia de guardarlo -No lo necesitas, regrésamelo-

-¡Hahaha! No lo creo, _esto_ \- dijo levantando el encendedor frente a él para guardarlo de nuevo en su abrigo -Es mi trofeo por aquella vez-

 

==============================================================

 

Reacomodo hacia atrás los cabellos negros que había caído en su frente con su mano, estaba pensando demasiado, anoche Doflamindo había dicho eso a propósito, quería que recordara lo que había pasado en su última visita al reino, él sabía que odiaba volver a pensar en eso, precisamente le recordaba un momento de debilidad. El rubio quizás no sabía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso prefería ignorar ese tema cuando lo mencionaba.

Aquella vez había llegado sin avisarle, de la misma forma que él siempre llegaba impertinentemente, mintió al decirle que solo estaba de paso, el rubio se tragó la mentira alegremente cuando claramente había sido su intención llegar a Dressrosa, más precisamente quería encontrarse con él, los planes en Baroque Works habían ido tediosamente lento, estaba empezando a tomar riesgos y para mala suerte de algunos agentes de menor nivel tuvieron que pagar grandes consecuencias, era bien conocido que él se deshacía de todo aquel que fallara.

Estaba siendo impulsivo, sabía que le traería problemas quedar al descubierto y perder su título de Shichibukai a estas alturas, arruinaría completamente su plan, tenía que encontrar una salida, algo para distraer su mente, todo ese estrés por el trabajo necesitaba salir en alguna parte, era ahí cuando el rubio entraba en juego, recordarlo solo lo hacía sentirse peor, recorrer medio mundo solo para tener sexo con ese idiota de tres metros. De la misma forma recordaba la desesperación que sentía aquella vez, en el fondo de su cabeza pensaba que no se iba a satisfacer con cualquier prostituta, no,  estaba necio de que tenía que ser él, que solo con él se iba a satisfacer.

Así que llego a Dressrosa y tomo lo que buscaba, Doflamingo seguramente tomo su visita como un regalo “El gran Crocodile dejando el trabajo atrás solo para verme”, su ego seguramente se había elevado sobre las nubes, otra razón más por la que odiaba recordarlo, no le gustaba ser la persona que estaba persiguiendo, desde el comienzo siempre fue él quien lo estaba buscando, siempre dando el primer paso, el único que estaba interesado en algo era Doflamingo no él,  pese a todo este tiempo aun pensaba así.

Fallo aquella vez, después de haber obtenido lo que su cuerpo y mente necesitaban, fue como despertar de una hipnosis, por fin podía ver todo claro de nuevo, analizando sus acciones no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse pasmado ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar tan fácil?, recordaba haberse marchado a todo prisa, vistiéndose velozmente para regresar a su barco.

 

_Ese recuerdo debió influenciarlo anoche._

 

==============================================================

 

Salió de su trance al escuchar los fuertes disparos, pero no era si, acostumbrando a la vida en el mar y al sonido de los cañones de los barcos no asocio tan rápidamente el sonido con fuegos artificiales. Había pasado mucho desde que se había tomado el tiempo para apreciar algo como eso. Lo encontró extrañamente agradable, la vista desde la azotea era muy buena, por alguna razón parecía apreciarlo un poco más.

Aparto la mirada para prestar atención a Doflamingo que había estado bebiendo sin parar toda la tarde y como era de esperar no se veía nada mejor, estaba bastante ebrio, difícilmente sosteniéndose en pie por su cuenta, podría dejarlo caer en cualquier lugar y seguramente terminaría dormido ahí, aun así tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, miraba al cielo probablemente pensando alguna tontería, _tramando_ algo.

Debía estar igual de demente que él porque pese a todo al verlo así lo encontraba algo encantador, no dejaba de ser un tonto pero había algo que lo hacía querer borrar esa sonrisa y morder sus labios hasta dejar su marca, sabía que podía hacerlo y salirse con la suya, siempre era así, no importaba que tipo de idea se le ocurriera, Doflamingo siempre terminaría accediendo sin importar lo que fuera, no temía mostrarse débil, como justo ahora… cuan fácil sería aprovecharse de él así.

Rio para sí mismo, no sería listo dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos, extinguió su puro y lo lanzo por la pared siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, estaba volviéndose demasiado frio para su gusto y podía percibir la humedad en el aire, no dudaba en que pronto empezaría a llover y odiaría tener que estar al aire libre cuando eso sucediera.

Quería irse, escapar de esta maldita isla, pero sus hilos siempre hallaban la forma de mantenerlo aferrado a tierra firme, eso debía ser pensó, Doflamingo debe de estar usando algún tipo de truco, algo que lo hacía querer permanecer a su lado, no sería la primera vez y no lo sorprendería viniendo del titiritero, cuando no obtiene lo que quiere empieza a desesperarse y es cuando hace cosas raras, cosas que ninguna persona en su sano juicio se le ocurriría hacer. Si no tardaría en caer el caos, se conformaba con ser el que tomaría las riendas.

Se paró frente al más alto asegurándose de que notara su presencia, el rey sonriente no se movió, no debería tardar en tomar el primer paso ¿Qué más importaba si el aceleraba el momento?, puso su mano en su barbilla con la intención de acortar los centímetros de distancia que los separaban, no sabía por qué lo había tomado tan cariñosamente, sosteniendo su rostro suavemente, se tomó su tiempo, quería sentir su piel, su pulgar acariciando gentilmente su mejilla, pudo notar como su rostro estaba cálido y ruborizado, incluso sus orejas tenía ese tenue color rojizo.

Cuando sus labios finalmente alcanzaron los suyos no se contuvo, lo beso con fuerza adentrándose con su lengua, Doflamingo se congelo por unos segundos asimilando el rápido movimiento mas no lo decepciono respondiendo al beso y ágilmente buscando tenerlo a su alcance, peleando con la estatura acerco la mano a su cuello para tenerlo más cerca, el largo beso fue feroz, en cierto momento se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos solo para abrirlos cuando se separaron.

Era difícil de creer que su sonrisa pudiera crecer aún más pero así fue, se veía tan genuinamente feliz y perfecto, inconscientemente también en su rostro se reflejó la misma expresión. Guiar al ebrio rubio resulto todo una tarea, fue capaz de que lo siguiera obediente solo mientras seguían besándose, él estaba mucho más alerta, el castillo estaba lleno de más gente así que el riesgo de ser descubiertos era mucho mayor.

Al llegar a salvo al cuarto no dudo en primero cerrar la puerta y después dejar caer al pesado hombre sobre su larga cama, agradecido cayo extendiéndose cómodo, con solo observarlo era fácil saber que estaba desorientado,  una malvada sonrisa se formó en su rostro sabiendo que solo tendría una oportunidad así.

Lo siguió hacia la cama, ambas piernas en cada costado del rubio y su mano buscando deshacer la corbata que traía puesta, con un firme tirón el nudo se deshizo, dejando mostrar solo un poco la piel de su cuello, ahora no usaba su usual ropa descubierta y en cambio estaba de traje, justo ahora deseaba que no estuviera usando tanta ropa, Doflamingo levanto su cabeza por un instante, siguiendo la mano que desabotonaba su camisa sin moverse, Crocodile imaginando que su mente debía estar en otra parte aun, teniendo la necesidad de probarlo acerco el garfio a su barbilla para que lo observara, ¿qué diversión tendría todo esto si no lo atormentaba un poco?, lo miraba con una cruel sonrisa y fue recompensado con gesto igual.

-Esa cara solo puede ser porque te estas divirtiendo ¿Sería un mal momento para quedarme dormido verdad?-

-Kuhaha puedes intentar cerrar los ojos, quizás te deje escapar esta vez-

-Oh no, jamás me lo perdería- recibió un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que el rubio ayudaba en deshacerse de su camisa -Crocodile- su lengua alcanzo su bronceado cuello, lambiendo cada pedazo de piel conforme cada botón se apartaba del camino, enterrando sus dientes y empezando a marcar la piel en tonos rojos, una vez acabo le ayudo a quitar todas las piezas en su camino hasta dejar su torso expuesto -Estas impaciente ¿no?- le dijo riendo -Guarda silencio-

-Lo haría, pero sé que te encanta mi charla…mi cara, m-mi cuerpo y…todo lo demás…- estaba en lo cierto en algo, si le agradaba escuchar su voz entrecortada y como escapaban quejidos de su boca solo para humillarlo, besaba su cuello mientras separaba su piernas y se acomodaba en medio, su rostro tornándose más rojo se volvía muy irresistible no continuar su tormento –Te has estado contiendo todo este tiempo, maldito Croco…- apreso sus manos a cada lado de su cara, debía sentirse completamente expuesto, abierto completamente a él, aun con toda la ropa puesta podía sentir el hirviente calor que expedía su cuerpo.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho- Se acercó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo de él empezaba a batallar en mantenerse quieto, temblando y buscando cercanía -seguro que…- libero una de sus manos para remover su cinturón, encontrando un miembro muy despierto -…Ya no podías esperar más-  en otra situación y con un Doflamingo más cuerdo no se molestaría en darle lo que quería, desde hacía bastante tiempo el rubio siempre le había pedido que usara su boca para complacerlo pero nuca había sentido la necesidad de entregarle tal favor. Quizás la cruel idea de que no lo recordaría la mañana siguiente lo guio finalmente a darle lo que quería. Darle la mejor noche solo para olvidarlo.

Se detuvo con precaución, aunque ambos eran hombres, había algo que le traía desconcierto al ver tan enorme miembro, nunca le admitiría tal temor al otro sin embargo no lo imaginaria de otra forma, como si solo parecía congruente que alguien tan raro y extravagante como él tuviera algo así de proporcional entre sus piernas.

Experimento primero lambiendo la extensión de su miembro -¡Mierda! ¡Croc!- Su cuerpo salto al sentir la húmeda lengua, seguido de un largo escalofrió, no estaba preparado para cuando su boca lo envolvió por completo, gimiendo mientras su cuerpo trata de controlar la fuerte sensación.

Sintiéndose más confiado y relajando su garganta empezó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo, su boca llena mientras su lengua recorría la extensión. El más alto completamente perdido en el delicioso modo en que lo chupaba y devoraba tan hambriento, no hacía más que dejarlo con la boca abierta, gimiendo y aceptando cada corriente de placer sin cohibición. Todo eso mientras Crocodile reía mentalmente por poder quebrantarlo tan fácilmente, por tener tanto control sobre él.

Siguió así, cambiando su velocidad para sacarlo de equilibrio, de vez en cuando diciendo cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender, mas palabrería sin sentido pensaba, hasta que en cierto punto lo escucho reírse -Sí, fufu… tiene sentido ahora…- con un fuerte sonido retiro su boca, con su lengua haciendo un camino hasta llegar a sus bolas.

-¿Qué dices?- Su lengua lambiendo su saco, jugando y haciendo círculos -T-tiene sentido, que estés aquí…- el cuerpo debajo volvió agitarse, peleando por mantenerse quieto mientras cálidos labios succionaban y besan -No hay forma de que no supieras- las manos de Doflamingo se aferraron con fuerza a las plumas de su abrigo atrapado debajo de él -Debías saber que la isla estaba aquí- una media risa se escapó de su boca -Por eso escapaste aquí, querías refugiarte aquí, _Conmigo_ -

-Estas delirando- lo dijo en parte para sí mismo y así dejar de prestar atención en sus palabras.

Volvió a su miembro, envolviéndolo y acelerando su velocidad con seguridad de hacerlo correrse en cuestión de segundos, aun con la dificultad para respirar no bajo el ritmo en ningún instante. Era fácil saber que estaba cerca, cuando lo dedos de sus pies y su espalda se arqueaban se echó atrás -¡Hijo de…!- maldijo en voz alta mientras un fuerte escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

Sus puños se relajaron mientras se escuchaba su agitada voz tratando de recomponerse -Como imaginaba, tienes una lengua talentosa- Se acercó a su rostro, tentándolo con una cruel sonrisa y lambiendo la orilla de sus labios lentamente-Mierda, no hagas eso me voy a venir- sonrió divertido, solo él podría ser así de desvergonzado -Voltéate- le ordeno. Al obedecer sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron removidos de un tirón y lanzados a un lado, dejándolo completamente descubierto.

Le dio tiempo a que su cuerpo se recuperara, no quería que acabara así de rápido, no había terminado aún con él…

Tenía un buen cuerpo, linda espalda, paso su cálida mano por toda esta, deleitado y masajeando los tensos músculos, ocasionalmente presionando sus uñas contra la piel y dejando tenues líneas rojas que desparecían al pasar. Abrazo una almohada descansando su rostro en él, su cuerpo descansando sobre su enorme abrigo, se preguntaba que tan bien se sentiría todas esas suaves plumas contra su piel.

Sintiendo un poco de consideración acerco los dedos a su boca para prepararlo, tratando de ser lo menos ruidoso y limpio posible cubrió dos dedos con una capa de su saliva -tch…-presiono las puntas de los dedos, esperando un instante para seguir metiendo ambos dedos hasta la mitad, de aquí en adelante podía decidir qué hacer con él, podía ser cruel y acabarlo rápido hasta que se corriera o podía ir dolorosamente lento hasta que le rogara por algo más grande, de cualquier forma Doflamingo nunca se quejaría, pero esta noche el también necesitaba algo de recompensa.

Dándole un tiempo para acostumbrarse retiro sus dedos para poder quitar su cinturón, por primera vez sintiendo la presión en su miembro y como toda su ropa se sentia pesada, ansioso busco una mejor posición, ayudándole a que levantara la parte inferior de su cuerpo, estaba listo para dejarse llevar, presionando su miembro hasta el fondo.

Doflamingo lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de mantener los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo era invadido por el placer que tanto había esperado. Crocodile disfrutaba como sus músculos apretaban su miembro mientras entraba y salía una y otra y otra vez. Los gemidos tornándose más fuertes, perdiendo el control al tocar ese punto de nervios sensibles en su interior -Hah…haa…Nnnh…Crocodile- Conociéndolo muy bien siguió tocando ese punto para volverlo loco, en recompensa escucho su nombre ser repetido entre cada bocanadas.

Como respondiendo a su llamado, se atrevió a seguir molestando  -¿Qué sucede? Estoy justo aquí- le dijo acercándose a su oído, en un tono tan tranquilo que solo él podía mantener en un momento como este.

-¡Ah! …si- Pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensó, de una forma pesada y por un momento sintiéndose frio, como si temiera algo.

Acelero el ritmo, obteniendo más y más gemidos que seguían creciendo en intensidad -Estás haciendo mucho ruido ¿Quieres que todos se enteren?- le dijo con voz grave -¿Es eso lo que quieres? Que el reino se entere como gritas al ser cogido-

-Hehe entonces nos atrapan a los dos y sé que no te arriesgarías- se sorprendió de que aun pudiera formar una frase con coherencia ¿acaso estaba fingiendo? Se acercó a la base de su cuello, lambiendo antes de morder, la marca empezando a sangrar -Quizás lo haga- No tenía idea que tan satisfactoria era, tener un hombre así de grande y fuerte reducido a su actual estado, a nada más que un manojo de escalofríos y gemidos debajo de él. Absoluto control.

-Fufufu sí que estas de buen humor Crocodile- El otro comenzó a corresponder a cada intrusión, moviendo sus caderas conforme entraba y salía, haciendo la sensación insoportablemente placentera para los dos, Crocodile no podía disfrutar de mejor vista, su parte baja moviéndose, su larga espalda y los músculos marcándose y su rostro enrojecido que no paraba de hacer sonidos obscenos -Demonios…- sus dientes blancos mordían con fuerza, temblando y sabiendo que estaba en el borde y resistiéndose para disfrutar unos segundos más -¡Hey! maldito Croco- giro su rostro tratando de mirarlo sobre su hombro, con una inusual y pequeña sonrisa, Crocodile mantuvo su ritmo, el modo en que sus paredes lo presionaba y se tensaba sabía que no debía de aguantar por más tiempo, acelero el ritmo listo para hacerlo ver estrellas -Te amo-

No hubo respuesta, pero las palabras se quedaron, repetidas un par de veces más por el otro hasta que alcanzo su clímax, detuvo su movimiento por un instante, soportando la sensación y procurando no acabar ahí mismo también, las ganas de seguir arremetiendo demasiando acogedor, su cuerpo sintiendo una larga descarga y temblando. Cerrando sus ojos y solo escuchando la respiración del otro, que había caído perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas, sepultado en las suaves plumas.

Empujo hacia atrás unos cuantos cabellos negros que habían caído en su frente. El otro se giró enfrentándolo cara a cara, su cuerpo increíblemente cálido y su pecho levantándose con cada respiración. Posicionándose de nuevo, Crocodile mostro una tenue sonrisa.

-No te relajes, aún no he terminado- No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera una señal en su rostro de alguna queja, solo extendió sus manos sosteniendo de sus hombros para encontrar algo de soporte, entro por completo en una sola estocada.

-¡Crocodile!- Sabia que tan intenso debía sentirse, sus nervios aun vivaces con la sensación de su clímax, su espalda arqueándose y cada grito escapando de su boca, pero ya no tenía forma de alcanzar su alivio, la evidencia aun en su miembro y estómago. Solo podía aguantar y esperar a que acabara.

No hubo compasión esta vez, siguió con su acelerado ritmo, entrando y tocando fondo una y otra vez, la sensación aviando cada nervio de su cuerpo. -Aquí es donde deberías estar- Escuchó su voz profunda, cálidas manos sosteniéndose a su cuello -No desparecerás  de nuevo ¿verdad?- Al buscar su mirada solo se topó con los oscuros lentes, entre besos podía sentir como su garganta se tornaba seca y un giro en sus entrañas que trato de ignorar con fuerza –Silencio- solo atino a responder, solo quería que dejara de hablar -Te aseguro que estarás a salvo-

-Crocodile…- Gruño moviéndose aún más rápido, dando un fuerte golpe final alcanzando su clímax y llenándolo con su esencia. Su respiración aunque agitada mantenía un tono bajo, casi inaudible comparada con la de Doflamingo. No queriendo prolongarlo por más tiempo retiro el miembro de su interior, sintiendo un ligero temblor que suprimo en casi su totalidad

Recupero el aliento mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su barbilla, finalmente atento de cuan acalorado estaba entre toda su ropa, pero no tenía intención de quitársela, ya todo había terminado. Escucho como el otro pirata también respiraba con fuerza hasta caer en completo silencio y cerrar sus ojos, en ese estado de relajación y sueño que seguía después del sexo, le pareció extraño que estuviera tan tranquilo, no sabía por qué le permitía mostrar esta parte de él sin la más mínima preocupación, este no era el hombre cuyo nombre traía pesadillas, estando debajo de él solo se veía como cualquier hombre con una debilidad.

Acerco la punta de su garfio hasta su cuello, presionando con seguridad de causarle molestia, un poco más y se convertiría en una fuente de sangre -Podría acabar contigo ahora mismo- no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que no se defendiera, que hubiera permitido esta oportunidad y tuviera la guardia baja, era un error imperdonable, era este tipo de cosas las que te mataban -Maldito flamingo…- no hubo respuesta, estaba dormido y en paz.

 

============================================================

 

Retiro su mano abruptamente cerrándolo en un puño, buscando algo más en que distraerse que no fuera ese cabello dorado. Si bajaba la guardia un poco no tardaría en perderse completamente, por eso no debía acostumbrarse.

Apretó sus dientes, como si estuviera maldito, la lluvia acrecentó su fuerza cayendo torrencialmente sobre Dressrosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando piensas que puedes acabar de escribir el capitulo en un día pero en cambio pasas semanas escribiendo 2 o tres párrafos por día y tardas meses en acabar un capitulo... *suspiro*  
> Por cierto me la paso escuchando música muy relajada mientras escribo, aveces siento que debería escuchar algo mas fuerte para escribir sobre estos 2 personajes. Placebo parece ser siempre un grupo que sigo escuchando, y si han escuchado los character songs de One Piece la canción de Monet es simplemente hermosa y creo que ha sido gran inspiración para hacer este y anteriores capítulos. Si no la han escuchado !adelante vayan y busquen!.


	6. Chapter 6

_Swhhhhhzzzzzzz_

No había nada extraño en las llamas alrededor de él, un calor tan intenso que quemaba su piel, tampoco era raro la pistola en su mano, solo la lluvia no debía estar ahí, miro el cielo gris y oscuro, no importaba que tan fuerte cayera el fuego no iba a extinguirse.

Espero, sabiendo bien lo que tenía que hacer, levanto su mano apuntando hacia enfrente esperando ver la sombra de un hombre sollozando.

_Bang_

La sombra se disolvió entre las llamas. Camino entre las llamas siempre hacia adelante hasta encontrar la otra sombra, esperando de rodillas, apunto su arma a la sombra que no hizo nada para intentar escapar.

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_

El sonido de la lluvia y las llamas desapareció, todo se volvió oscuro como la noche, no entendía lo que ocurría, nada de esto debería de ocurrir mucho menos que apareciera una tercera sombra, no sabía quién era, no sabía por qué estaba ahí. La sombra apreciar familiar, aun de espaldas no había forma de confundirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener el dedo presionando el gatillo.

_Click_

_============================================================_

 

Se despertó en shock,  dando una larga bocanada y con sudor frio cayendo de su rostro, al abrir sus ojos grandes se paralizo, frente a él una cara no esperaba encontrarse, tenía una expresión que jamás espero ver en él, de inquietud y preocupación, no podía soportarlo y huyo, levantándose de la cama con rapidez sin importarle que no llevaba nada de ropa.

Se apresuró al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él, estiro sus manos buscando la pared para sostenerse apenas dándose cuenta de todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, al mirarse en el espejo pudo notar muchas marcas de dientes por todas partes, algunas eran rojas y otras tenían un horrible color purpura -Maldición, me cogió bastante bien- dijo tratando de reírse pero realmente no podía, aun sentía ese aire pesado alrededor de él, todavía atrapado en lo que sentía en su sueño, siguió viendo su rostro un rato, era inusual ver sus ojos, justo ahora se preguntaba a dónde diablos había terminado sus lentes, las ojeras había desaparecido pero su vista aún se veía cansada, para poner la fresa en el pastel sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza a causa de todo lo que bebió, estaba molido.

No podía salir así, no podía dejar que Crocodile lo viera así, su mayor miedo era que preguntara qué diablos le estaba pasando, no quería hablar sobre eso y si le preguntaba no podría cerrar la boca, no era el hecho de contarle lo que hizo con su familia matándolos a sangre fría, ambos podían salirse con ese tipo de cosas sin mucha preocupación, era algo que incluso el mismo no comprendía, ¿Por qué soñaba eso?, ¿Por qué le traía tanto terror y lo hacía despertar agitado?, ¿era remordimiento o culpa?, en su mente estaba seguro que no era eso, pero eso no hacía que ese sueño desapareciera, repitiéndose por tantos años que ya se había vuelto parte de él.

Lavo su rostro con agua helada, tenía que reponerse rápido, sería más sospechoso si se quedaba encerrado más tiempo, respiro listo para salir, en este justo momento deseaba tener esa sencillez para controlar sus emociones como el del maldito reptil. Está bien, podía hacerlo, se dijo,  usar una máscara no era difícil.

Abrió la puerta viendo a Crocodile en el mismo lugar, recostado de lado ligeramente encorvado, al acercarse solo recibió una mirada rápida, no hubo ni una sola pregunta o comentario. Tomo un segundo para observo el desastre en el cuarto y su ropa tirada, también encontró sus lentes oscuros que rápido tomo para ponerlos de vuelta en su lugar.

-Creí que nos habíamos acostado ¿Por qué sigues usando tanta ropa?- Se acercó acompañándolo en la cama -Hmph…- Fue su única respuesta

-Vamos, déjame agarrar mi abrigo me estoy congelando- Su preciado abrigo había terminado debajo de él, aplastado como cubre camas –Hmphhh...- respondió estaba vez con más fuerza y sonando ligeramente fastidiado, logro recuperar su a abrigo y rápidamente lo puso sobre sus hombros  cubriendo su cuerpo.

Buscando más calor se acercó al otro abrazándolo por la espalda y tratando de entrelazar sus piernas -¿Por qué estas gruñón? Tú no eres el que tiene dolor en el trasero y una terrible cruda-

-Silencio flamingo-

-Cielos ¿eres así todas las mañanas? Relájate-Había demasiada ropa en el camino, buscando más contacto levanto su camisa escabullendo sus manos debajo, sujetando su cintura y acariciando su abdomen suavemente con sus manos, pudo percibir el cuerpo del otro tensarse -¿Quieres una segunda ronda?- Aunque no lo pudiera ver, seguro su expresión era de furia, se movió tratando de separarse.

-¡Hey! Estoy bromeando, me siento demasiado destrozado para eso- Crocodile dejo de moverse, no sin antes darle un golpe en las costillas -Te estas volviendo viejo- dijo con calma

-Apuesto que lo dices por experiencia- Poco a poco empezaba a recuperar el calor que había perdido, sus pies aún estaban helados, descanso su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, era agradable, el suave cabello negro y su característico olor, una mezcla de fragancia y cigarro,  deposito pequeños besos en su cuello disfrutando como su piel se erizaba al contacto, estar en la cama y sostenerlo así era agradable, “es como debería ser” pensó.

Pero de nuevo fue cortado de su pensamiento por la voz del otro -Deja de moverte-

-¡Me estoy congelando!- Dijo apretándolo con fuerza, naturalmente el otro se enfureció  -Entonces ponte algo de ropa idiota- Sonrió dejando un fuerte beso en su mejilla  -No, todavía no-

-Hmph…-

Hubo un largo silencio, su cuerpo estaba relajado, quizas podría dormir por unos minutos más…, fue en ese punto en el que estaba a punto de caer dormido que unos pensamientos empezaron a rondar su cabeza: “Está molesto contigo”, “Esta demasiado callado”, “No dice demasiado”, “Algo malo le está ocurriendo”, “Puedes notar la diferencia”, “Hay algo diferente en él”, “Algo ha cambiado”.

Sintiéndose abrumando su mente rápidamente empezó a buscar en todas sus acciones. Entonces se levantó alterado -Mierda, ¡Hey Croc! ¡Croc! ¿Hice algo ayer? ¿Es por eso que estas molesto? Demonios no recuerdo haber hecho… ¿Hice algo verdad? Es eso lo que…- Hablando tan rápido, fue detenido cuando Crocodile alzo la mano -Para, no es nada de eso, es solo que…-  espero, no dejando esconder lo preocupado que estaba -…Odio esta maldita lluvia- Las manos que lo habían tomado por los hombros lo soltaron automáticamente, se tomó un segundo en analizar esas palabras, considerando que eran verdaderas se sintió aliviado.

-Ya veo, me alegro- Crocodile levanto una ceja, como si lo hubiera dicho en forma de disfrutar su mala fortuna  -No lo estés, es lo peor- el modo en como honestamente se veía molesto por la lluvia no hizo nada más que hacerlo reír, era algo tan inofensivo como el clima y aun así se lo tomaba con tanta seriedad -Fufufu no importa, aun sin la lluvia seguirías de mal humor-

-Hmph….- Sus ojos miraban a cualquier parte que no fuera él, quizás por estar demasiado cerca de su cara, pero definitivamente no era por pudor por estar desnudo. Cerro los ojos disfurtando de nuevo de la calma y el sonido de la lluvia -Croc- lo llamo tratando de saber si estaba dormido -Crocodile-

-¿Qué?- le dijo molesto -Tengo hambre-

-Hmph…eres insoportable…-

 

========================================================================

 

Tras el desayuno todo siguió tranquilo, pasaron a sentarse en una mesas en la terraza, el techo dándoles el suficiente refugio y sin ventanas era fácil apreciar la lluvia que no había parado desde la mañana, como esperaba el otro permanecía cabizbajo, pero él veía algo de encanto en esta lluvia.

Era bastante normal después de la lluvia vendrían días muy soleados, todo estará floreciendo y la gente no tardaría en recolectar la cosecha del año, los mercados estarán llenos de todo tipo de frutas, vinos y buena comida, la gente seguirían alegre disfrutando la fachada de reino perfecto que el construyó, repitiéndose así cada año.

Pese a que no lo quisiera le dio algo de espacio a Crocodile, seguramente la lluvia debía estar al menos entre las 3 cosas que más odiaba en el mundo, conociéndolo terminaría desechando toda ira contra él si decidía molestarlo, durante todo el transcurso de día se había mantenido más callado de lo usual, tomándose un muy largo rato en acabarse un puro, disfrutando cada pizca la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, no estaba seguro si lo hacía conscientemente pero él podía notarlo. Más aún mantenía su cabeza ligeramente agachada, su expresión tenía una mezcla de preocupación, atrapado en su mente y pensando como siempre hacia. Sosteniendo su abrigo de cerca como procurando conservar algo de calor.

Aunque ya llevaran un largo rato callados, el sabia cuando ser paciente, “no querer ser paciente” era una cosa aparte, oh pero definitivamente podía permanecer así por mucho más, disfrutando de solo ver su figura, desde las piernas, esa buena curva en su trasero, sus brazos y su perfil adornado con la cicatriz, era demasiado bueno, parecía imposible como pudo pasar tantos años con el tan lejos.

Sintiéndose observado, Crocodile  se volteo a verlo con esa característica mirada fría -¿Por qué tienes esa tonta cara?- Sin darse cuenta ya tenía una sonrisa en su cara -Solo estaba pensando en tu excelente trasero-

-Si no quieres morir será mejor que dejes de burlarte de mí-

-Oh no es broma, es un cumplido, lo digo enserio tienes un muy delicio…-

-Di una palabra más y juro que te lanzare al mar -

-Fufufu  ¿es así como aceptas un cumplido? No seas tan tímido Croc-

-Estas tan cerca de convertirte en polvo- Rio por un rato más, diciendo algún que otro comentario y Crocodile respondiendo con amargura. Sin embargo era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el intercambio terminara acabando con la paciencia de uno y definitivamente no planeaba ser él.

-¿Nunca te ha gustado la lluvia?-

-No-

-¿Tampoco antes de…- Sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de ira, por un instante considerando bien sus palabras -que comieras tu fruta?-

-No-

-¿Ni siquiera cuando eras niño?-

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué sigues con este tonto juego?!- Finalmente azotando su mano contra la mesa esperando intimidarlo pero solo hico que creciera su sonrisa -Necesitas aprender a controlar ese temperamento, es muy peligroso- Levanto su mano como regañando a un niño recibiendo otra respuesta negativa -Todo es tu culpa-

-Por nada, me enorgullece hacerte perder la cordura ¿Qué harías si no trajera un poco de chispa a tu vida?- Mordió el puro en su boca con furia, mirando la lluvia de nuevo en un intento de ignorarlo -Debí haberme desecho de ti hace muchos años…- Dijo casi para sí mismo pero logro escucharlo perfectamente.

-Fufufu y aun así sigo aquí, eso solo quiere decir que disfrutas mis encantos más de lo que disfrutarías borrarme del mapa- Su feroz mirada podría espantar incluso al más experimentado pirata, sin embargo era esa clase de pasión la que esperaba ver en él -¿Me equivoco? ¿Qué tan patéticamente aburrido seria todo si no me tuvieras cerca? Lo digo porque siempre tienes esa cara condescendiente-

Con un solo gesto, tomo el humo de su cigarro dejando que llenara sus pulmones, respirándolo y tratando de calmarse -Después de tanto años y tantos idiotas como se supone que debería actuar-

-Creo que deberías matarlos, es fascinante verte en acción y mucho más cuando puedo disfrutarlo en primera fila-

-Qué diablos… estas demente flamingo- Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, solo confirmando como el hombre podía llegar a ser cruel con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Simplemente así era su forma de ser. -Oh no pretendas ser noble ¿o será que te has vuelto más blando? si puede que si…- Rio sabiendo que estaba tocando su gran orgullo, sin decepción el otro no tardo en ponerse en la defensiva.

-¿Qué dices maldito pájaro?-

 

 

-Es solo que, como debería decirlo…- Se tomó su tiempo en pensarlo, prologando así esa expresión molesta en el lagarto, aunque la broma le dio algo que importante en que pensar,  quizás inconscientemente si tenía razón, ¿Por qué todavía no lo había matado?, ¿Por qué aún no se había marchado? Una simple lluvia no era excusa suficiente para detenerlo, también estaba  su escape de Impel Down con el sombrero de paja, de haberlos usado solo para llegar hasta Barba blanca ¿entonces por qué no mato al viejo? No,  fue lo suficiente lejos como para ayudarlos y confiar en sombrero de paja, aunque la experiencia diría que con solo ver al mocoso seria más que suficiente para tratar asesinarlo por arruinar sus planes, había algo de respeto….confianza. - Ha sido muy sutil, pero desde que saliste de la prisión estas un poco diferente, no digo que sea una cosa buena o mala, solo es…interesante-

-Eso no tiene nada de sentido, el mundo halla afuera ha cambiado, yo sigo siendo el mismo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Realmente te crees inmune al cambio Croc?, como sea, solo es algo que paso por mi cabeza- Pese a su defensiva pudo notar un efecto en su usual charada  -Quien sabe, quizás realmente si cambiaste-

Crocodile sirvió un poco de vino en su copa acabándolo de un solo sorbo -Pretenderé que no escuche nada, no vale la pena considerarlo con las cosas que hay en tu cabeza-

-¿Ya no puedes soportar ni una pequeña broma?-

-Curioso,  usualmente eres tu quien no puede esconder sus rabietas-

-Siempre mantienes un horrible comentario bajo la manga ¿verdad?-

-Siempre-

-Eso está bien,  es parte de tu encanto-

Levanto la taza de té buscando también algo que beber, ya que el vino y toda bebida fuerte estaba fuera de su menú por el resto del día, le hacía un poco celoso que el otro estuviera degustando su vino con tanto gusto.

Hubo una terrible paz y tranquilidad, solo el sonido de la lluvia igual que en sueño, no había pistola en su mano para aun así sintió inquietud,  en el fondo de su mente sabía que esto no era el tipo de vida que Crocodile quería, él nunca se conformaría con solo esto, una monótona y serena vida, ambos eran demasiado ambiciosos para eso, precisamente por eso le aterraba que llegara a perder su interés, no quería pensar que tan fácil seria para el desligarse de toda emoción,  quería pensar que permanecía en su mente todas las veces que se marchaba y regresaba a Arabasta. Que aun cuando estuvo condenado en el fondo de mar por el resto de su vida alguna vez llego su recuerdo y sonrió. En un pasado eso hubiera sido suficiente, pero quería lograr mucho más, de alguna forma sabía que podía hacer que esto funcionara.

-Tengo a mi familia pero…no sería tan divertido si decides marcharte- Su voz profunda sonó demasiado baja, no tardo en sentirse un incómodo ambiente entre los dos, más aun cuando eso hizo captar su atención instantemente sintiendo su mirada inexpresiva.

El del garfio cerro sus ojos, acercando su mano a su cansado cuello como si estuviera fatigado –Ya estás de nuevo con eso-

-Mierda Croc, ¿todos estos años y aún no tengo tu confianza? me hiero fácilmente ¿sabes?- Dijo en un tono burlón pero en parte escondía algo de verdad -Puedo verlo- respondió apático.

-No te haría daño creer un poco más en mí, ya deberías de saber que no hare ninguna clase de truco bajo como apuñalarte por la espalda ¿Por qué no pruebas tu suerte aquí en Dressrosa? Sigue siendo el nuevo mundo sabes…- 

-…- No hubo más que terrible silencio de su parte, porque tenía que ser tan difícil que el otro confiara en él y quisiera quedarse,  más aun por que no podía simplemente decirlo eso directamente, quizás sería más fácil o solo lo tomaría como broma, necesitaba algo más para para tirar esa dura pared impidiéndole confiar en él, algo más honesto. -Ven conmigo te mostrare algo-

 

 

Lo guio adentro del castillo, a la parte más alta, el lugar estaba vacío lo que no le sorprendía, este lugar solo se llenaba pocas veces para reuniones y casos muy específicos. Las pisadas de ambos hacían un fuerte eco, se detuvieron hasta llegar frente cinco enormes sillas. Empezaba a sentir un extraño nerviosismo pero sabía que tenía que hablar rápido o el otro no tardaría en considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo -¿Sabes lo que es esto?-

-Es un trono, imbécil-

-Esto es la piedra angular del reino, un rey y cuatro oficiales: Trebol, Diamante, Pica y Corazón-

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía- Pese a que usualmente diría un comentario burlón por tratar de ser tan listo, ahora mantenía una expresión seria, algo que hacía en contadas situaciones. –Entonces deberías saber que hay algo que falta aquí, este asiento le perteneció primero a Vergo, después mi hermano tomo su lugar hasta el día que murió-

Señalo el asiento con el respaldo con forma de corazón, Crocodile por su parte presto más atención a unas cadenas que salían de los respaldos para brazos posiblemente percibiendo el peculiar material del que estaban hechas -Esas esposas son de Kiroseki. ¿Por qué están…? Espera no, prefiero no saber- Lo que sea que hubiera pensado hizo que se formara una cara de disgusto en su cara.

-Aquella vez en MarineFord ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque quería que te unieras a mi?- El  recuerdo de esa vez aún fresco en su mente, desde cada detalle a cada palabra -No, no me interesa-

-Cuando mi familia y yo llegamos a Dressrosa, el lugar de corazón seguía vacío, creía que no podría cumplir con todos mis planes si no lograba tener a alguien que llenara ese lugar-

-Incluso ahora pienso lo mismo, pero no sabía quién debía ser el sucesor, Corazon es un puesto que le dio a mi mano derecha, la persona en quien más confió.

-¿Entonces por qué no elegiste  alguno de esos idiotas de tu familia? Espera, eso también lo sé- A pesar de su horrible comentario, tenia razón.

-Para la persona que tenía en mente, no hay nadie más en familia que cumpla con los requisitos, debía ser una persona muy fuerte, ya fuera un usuario de fruta o no debía ser un especialista en su clase, también tenía que ser un líder capaz de tomar la riendas y que fácilmente obtuviera el respeto de mi familia o en su caso que no se atrevieran a desobedecerlo-

 -Y si yo no estuviera o algo me pasara entonces podría seguir con el plan en curso y hacer decisiones sin que me preocupase, en ese sentido debía atreverse a hacer cosas…no muy agradables, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer no debía de dudar y podría hacerlo sin remordimientos.

-Me vi en la tarea entonces de buscar a tal persona, pero viendo uno tras otro siempre carecían una cosa u otra, eso hasta que pensé que podrías ser tú. Tus ambiciones y las mías no son tan diferentes, sé que sin importar el enemigo preferirías morir antes de que te llamaran cobarde, tienes el corazón frio, la habilidad y el poder. Todo lo que tengo en mente.

-¿…?-

-Y tú vienes con unas cuantas cosas extras, eres apuesto y tienes ese buen trasero- Solto una risa que había estado conteniendo, estar serio no le quedaba en lo absoluto, el de cabello negro solo bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos, por un momento imagino que estaba furioso y se preparó para el impacto de un golpe en su cara sin embargo…

-Ku…ha…ha ¡Kuhahaha!- Empezó como una pequeña risa hasta que la carcajada se escuchó en todo el trono. No hacía falta decir que lo tomo por sorpresa y desconcierto. -¿Y ahora porque estas riéndote?-

Se tomó un momento para reponer pero aún mantenía su expresión alegre -Es solo que… de todas las tonterías que has dicho en el día, esta es una en la que puedo creer- no reacciono, intentando comprender todo la situación. -Debiste iniciar con esto en vez de todo lo demás-

-¿Entonces qué dices?- le vio con confusión, pidiendo que se explicara  -¿Dirás que si?-

-Sé que no te apresuras a tomar una decisión, está bien si no respondes todavía-

-Entonces déjame pensar en ello- No podía verlo pero detrás de sus gafas sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no lo esperaba, en vez de decir “no” el realmente iba a considerarlo, un calidez lleno su pecho, era todo una sensación de júbilo, sabía que esto lo enfadaría a morir pero no le importaba, lo abrazo levantando alto, sus pies separandose del piso, fallo en besarlo en sus labios y en su lugar beso su mejilla, al instante pudo sentir garfio dándole un golpe en la cabeza  -¡Hey! ¿Por qué estas celebrando? no he dicho que si-

-Está bien, está bien- dijo tratando de controlarse pero fallando en ocultar su cara de felicidad  -Eso está bien para mí-

-Así que lo serás…- dijo meneando su cabeza en dirección al asiento de corazón.

-No lo digas- Le advirtió -Serás mi Corazón-

-Deberías sentirte repugnante-

-Dices eso pero realmente disfrutas mis dulces palabras, deberías decirme cosas así de vez en cuando, como ahora, vamos déjame escucharte decir algo…- recibió una patada directamente en la espinilla del pie, el agudo dolor hiso que lo soltara de inmediato buscando sobar su pierna adolorida -¡Ah! ¡Croc eso no era necesario!-

-¡Eres una mierda de pájaro!-

-¡Croooc!- hubo un intercambio entre tratar de abrazarlo y el otro empujándolo lo más lejos posible, entre más molesto se veía más gracioso le parecía, sin embargo logro escuchar una cierta conmoción afuera, viendo desde la ventana logro distinguir la peste responsable, de nuevo Baby 5 estaba con una fila de hombres de tras de ella tratando de aprovecharse de su incapacidad de decirle no a las personas. De nuevo tenía que limpiar el desastre y deshacerse de esos idiotas. -Espera solo un segundo, tengo que arreglar un asunto-

-Olvídalo, regresare al cuarto. Estoy cansado de todo esto y el maldito clima.- Lo miro escapar a toda prisa sin embargo le dejo ir, saltando por la ventana, esos hombres no tenían idea de lo que estaba por pasar. Levantando su mano el titiritero poniéndose en marcha.

 

===========================================================

 

Azoto la puerta en el cuarto, entrando molesto y lanzando su abrigo a una silla, solo quería que esa tonta lluvia acabara de una vez, sin tiempo de sentarse escucho alguien tocando la puerta.

-Joven A…- Tuvo que bajar su mirada hasta el piso encontrando a una pequeña, ya la había visto, era la niña que había visto en la piscina, Sugar parecia que era su nombre -¿Dónde está el joven amo?-

-¡No está aquí!- La pequeña hizo una cara de fastidio al escuchar como le respondía con ese tono pero no parecía muy molesta. Se asomó al cuarto sin entrar, confirmando que su capitán no estaba. Sus enormes ojos azules no apartaron la mirada del enfurecido Ex-Sichibukai, pasó demasiado tiempo para el gusto del más grande.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas daño al joven amo o me asegurare de que lo pagues- La niña salió corriendo sin decir más, ¿Acaso esa mocosa le acaba de amenazar? cerró la puerta de nuevo con un azote, esto ciertamente era la fresa en el pastel.

No le gustaba el ambiente del cuarto, demasiado cerrado, muy oscuro y demasiado…Doflamingo. Abrió la puerta de vidrio al balcón, respirando el frio y humedad del aire, maldita lluvia. No hizo más que ver el paisaje y la lluvia, maldiciendo sin ninguna razón, entonces de golpe sus sentidos se despertaron ante un peligro, una flecha se estrelló contra la pared a unos cuantos centímetros de él, enredado en el un pañuelo con algún paquete, lo hubiera ignorado de no ser la distintiva marca blanca de  Baroque Works.

Arranco la flecha tomando el contenido, un muy diminuto den den mushi dormido,  el sonido no tardo en sonar y respondió la llamada, los ojos se abrieron y una profunda voz se escuchó del otro lado -¿Cero?-

Reconoció la voz en un instante, por alguna razón se llenó de un enorme alivio -Daz…Sobreviviste-

-Siento comunicarme así, no había otra forma de acercarme sin que se dieran cuenta- Daz había estado con él en el momento en que fueron atacados y termino en esta isla, en cierto punto perdió rastro de él, pensó que quizás había buscado refugio en otra isla cercana pero de nuevo se sorprendió con su resistencia.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-A una distancia segura- Eso solo podía significar que podría estar en cualquier parte de Dressorsa, sin embargo su mirada busco en los alrededores tratando de toparse con su figura por casualidad.

-Supongo que ese Sichibukai está causando problemas de nuevo- Era bastante perspicaz, Daz no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre él y Doflamingo, jamás se atrevería a contárselo, pero seguro con su encuentro en MarinFord el otro había comprendido que era un enemigo, eso era motivación suficiente para el hombre espada. -Ha…no tienes ni idea, esta convencido de que me una a su circo y seguramente se fastidiara en grande si me marcho, no puedo esperar por dejar esta isla atrás-

-La  lluvia…- dijo el moreno

-Sí, tenemos que esperar a que pase- Miro la expresión del caracol, serio como siempre, profesional y al punto, era algo que realmente apreciaba de él  -Necesito que busques un medio para salir de aquí, en silencio y sin causar un alboroto-

-Entendido, conserva ese Den den mushi, el que tengo y el tuyo solo pueden recibir y enviar llamadas entre sí, te llamare cuando todo esté listo-

-No, espera por mi llamada, quiero que esto se mantenga lo más discreto posible, lo menos que el flamingo sepa mejor-

Hubo un largo silencio, espero pensando que pronto la llamara se cortaría sin embargo el den den mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos significando que el otro seguía ahí, cansado tomo la iniciativa- ¿Qué sucede Mr.1?- la cejas del caracol se juntaron en preocupación, incapaz de ocultar su inquietud.

-¿Es-Estas bien? Tuviste una muy mala herida cuando escapamos- Se trabo en sus primeras palabras, cosa que no tomo con mucha importancia.

Cerró sus ojos, jugando con el auricular en su mano, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que Doflamingo lo encontró -Ya estoy bien, no hace falta preocuparse por eso-

-Ya veo, entonces hare los preparativos y esperare tu llamada- El pequeño de den mushi cerro sus ojos, dejo escapar su aliento entre aliviado y cansado, sintiendo que finalmente las cosas se tornaban a su favor, sin saberlo sintió un poco de tristeza al pensar que pronto se marcharía, parecía que no todo había sido tan malo…

 

_“Quizás realmente si cambiaste”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo fue mas rapido cierto?. cierto... realmente senti que no sabia que escribir en esta parte pero me siento feliz de como termino el capitulo, siento que de aqui en adelante escribir los siguientes capitulos sera mas facil, desde que empeze la historia ya estaba pensando mas en como terminaria todo y dire que quizas faltan unos...2 o 3 capitulos mas y un corto epilogo. Espero que les sigan gustando la historia y gracias por leer. <3


	7. Chapter 7

Se encuentra rodeado de llamas y sosteniendo la pistola en su mano, de nuevo las dos figuras aparecen y las hace desaparecer, esta vez asegurándose de disparar solo 5 veces y guardando una sola bala, entonces la lluvia empieza a caer ensordeciendo el sonido de las llamas como esperaba la tercera sombra apareció, queriendo reafirmar quien era se acercó sin bajar la pistola, la silueta tornándose más clara.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mostrando sus blancos dientes - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Crocodile?- la silenciosa figura le miro con una inusual paz como si no le molestara las llamas y que estuviera empapado por la lluvia.

Aun así se veía radiante, no podía evitar sentirse hipnotizado por sus lindos rasgos, en esa sonrisa que solo se le permitía ver a él, casi podía sentir su cuerpo derritiéndose junto a la lluvia, en un instante con una simple palabra el latido de su corazón se detuvo -Dispara-

Su cara reflejo su conmoción, ni si quiera podía articular un sonido demasiado consternado por como sonreía, como una persona sin arrepentimientos y lista para morir -Hagas lo que hagas desapareceré de todas formas-

-Dispara- le ordeno de nuevo. Comenzaba a sentirse abrumado y confundido, tenía que estar soñando, nada de esto podía ser real, se decía a sí mismo en un intento de calmarse y hacer que su mano dejara de temblar, la pistola se sentía tan pesada en su mano.

Crocodile se giró caminando entre las llamas, el espacio entre los dos volviéndose más y más largo, con cada paso se hacía más difícil apuntar, el fuerte sonido retumbando en sus oídos al instante que jalaba el gatillo.

 

===========================================

 

Crocodile estaba sentado en la cama, despertándose en cuanto el otro empezó a moverse en sus sueños, al igual que el día anterior despertó de golpe, con sus ojos bien abiertos le miro sin decir nada, Crocodile no tenía ni idea de que pasaba por su cabeza ni por qué lo miraba de esa forma o porque parecía tan aterrado, Doflamingo dejo su rostro hundirse en la almohada diciendo un par de maldiciones que no pudo comprender, aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer y aun así ahí estaba despierto, leyendo un libro incapaz de dormir.

Con un gruñido se reacomodo, abrazándolo por la cintura y descansando su cabeza en su cintura, el rubio tenía sus ojos fijos en él, estaba en esa línea entre ignorarlo o preocuparse por que estuviera haciendo eso –Debe ser todo un espectáculo ¿Con que tiene pesadillas el rey de Dressrosa?-  lo vio levantar sus cejas y el mismo brillo de temor que había visto antes, lo había dicho sin mucho interés, realmente no esperaba que el otro le respondiera -No son pesadillas- respondió con una media sonrisa

-Son recuerdos- No sabía qué hacer con esa información, ni tampoco si debía decir algo al respecto, así que prefirió dejarlo así, tratando de volver a su libro.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? Anda léeme un poco, puede que así vuelva a dormir- Lo abrazo con más fuerza, buscando alguna parte más cómoda de su cuerpo que no fuera ese hueso de su cadera enterrado en su mejilla -¿Parezco niñero?- le respondió en regaño

-Bueno es eso o tener una ronda de sexo,  te dejo elegir-

-Que te den-

-Eres terrible conmigo…- Dijo finalmente cerrando sus ojos, en verdad quería volver a dormir, no queriendo seguir con su usual juego prefirió permanecer callado y procurar dormir, no creía que al otro le afectase sus palabras y actuara por remordimiento o simpatía, pero fue una sorpresa cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de Crocodile leyendo. Incluso abrió sus ojos un instante para confirmar lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lazaro es una flor del árbol Lis única en su clase y que crece solo en Dressrosa durante la primavera, la pequeñas flores adornan el árbol de color blanco y dejando una alfombra durante el otoño…-

-Este y muchas plantas son bendecidas por las hadas, pequeña seres protectores de Dressrosa que viven entre la gente, poseen una gran velocidad por lo que pocos han logrado verlos, si alguna vez pierdes un objeto no enfurezcas, ten por certeza que las hadas  lo han tomado a un nuevo hogar... !Que clase de basura es esta, no puedo leer esto!- Lanzo las cobijas a un lado de un tiro, levantándose a toda prisa hacia el librero, el Shichibukai también cayó a un lado enterrando su cabeza en la almohada de nuevo y quejándose por el repentino frio de la madrugada -¿Um? Pero es cierto, si hay hadas en Dressrosa-

-¿Si? ¿y son buenos amigos de los juguetes vivientes? ¡No me jodas!-

-¡Lo digo enserio! De hecho la fábrica está llena de ellos…-

-Estas lleno de patrañas- Doflamingo rio hallándolo demasiado divertido,  pero por otro lado Crocodile seguro era ese tipo de personas que no podía creer en cosas así de ridículas a menos que lo presenciara con sus propios ojos. Quien sabe, quizás algún día le dé el susto de su vida llevándolo a la fábrica de Smile.  Se acomodó de nuevo sentándose en la cama con otro libro en mano- Sera mejor que esto no esté lleno de más basura…-

-Silvers no era más que un hombre ordinario pero cuya su vida siempre giro en torno al mar, cada pieza de él siempre lo unía a ese inmenso azul, la pesca era su sustento y lo que alimentaba a su familia, vivía a solo unos metros del mar en una vieja cabaña de madera, con solo su esposa e hijo, no era extraño que el hombre sintiera un gran agradecimiento y amor por el mar-

-Sabes tienes una muy agradable voz, desearía que estuvieras leyendo algo más sexy, seguro tengo algo por ahí guardado-

-Eres repugnante-

-¡Croc! Bien…solo sigue leyendo…-

-Era un hombre feliz que tenía lo esencial para existir, pero ese no era el camino que el destino deseaba para él, un tarde el mar le respondió con una tormenta, su pequeño bote quedo atrapado, las olas lo golpearon sin misericordia, sobrevivió pero al final el océano se llevó a su único hijo-

-Junto  el poco oro que tenía y lo lanzo al agua, una ofrenda al dios del mar con una sola petición, le pidió que le regresara su hijo, si lo concedía prometió no volver a tocar tierra nunca más y ofrecerle su servicio eternamente…-

Su voz era relajante, con cada palabra le recordaba que seguía ahí…

-Obtuvo un barco, junto una pequeña tripulación y emprendió su viaje sin retorno…-

 

===========================================

 

-¿Croc? ¡Crocodile!- Le llamo al despertar solo en la cama, ese simple medio segundo fue suficiente para que sintiera un hueco en el estómago, pero el otro estaba en el cuarto, alejado en un silla leyendo el periódico sin la intención de responder -¿Qué haces? ¿Siquiera dormiste?- El otro se tomó ese instante para expulsar el humo de su cigarro, aun sin dirigirle la mirada, no parecía cansado en lo absoluto así que debió despertarse muy temprano.

-Deberías darte cuenta de que ya es tarde- Dirigió su vista sin mucho interés al reloj, casi medio día, nunca estaba dormido tan tarde, al igual que Crocodile era del tipo que despertaba temprano, aprovechando la mayor cantidad de horas haciendo que el día se sintiera extenso, pero solo pasar la noche con él era suficiente para querer estar un rato más en la cama.

Se acercó a donde estaba sentando, pasando su mano por su cabello negro, de la raíz hasta la parte detrás de su oído -Tonto Wani, no deberías adoptar mis malos hábitos de sueño-

-Hmph…- Fue su respuesta pero lo hizo sentirse relajado, Crocodile estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo el periódico como para preocuparse en irse a otro lugar. Todo estaba en orden pensó -Crocodile-  Espero, el papel siendo la única cosa que los separaba de estar cara a cara, sintiendo su insistencia el de cabello oscuro aparto la mirada de su lectura de una vez, observándolo -¿Qué?-

-Te amo- Espero un cambio en su expresión pero no fue así, hubo más reacción al sentir su mano sobre su rodilla, enfocando sus ojos en esta como exigiendo que la apartar en ese instante -Hmph…-

Acerco su otra mano sosteniendo su muñeca, sabía que con esto tendría su completa atención, la movió lo suficiente para que bajara el periódico del camino -Esa no es una buena respuesta, se supone que debes decirme lo mismo-

-No- le respondió casi automáticamente -Puedes decir “Yo también” o “Te quiero” o “No puedo vivir sin ti, mi amado”- le dijo en modo dramático, en vez de reírse su cara era una de repulsión, como si algo así fuera inconcebible.

-…No- le dijo aun con voz tranquila -Sé que puedes sacar una mentira así sin problemas, vamos ¿por qué es tan difícil?-

-…- Silencio, cuando intento apartar la mirada simplemente se acercó más a su cara para que no pudiera ignorarlo -Puedo quedarme así toda el día ¿sabes?- Las marcas de enojo entre sus cejas se formaron claramente, ya había alcanzado su punto de tolerancia.

-No te debo nada, basura con plumas- En ese instante enrollo el periódico para golpear en la cabeza, efectivamente haciéndolo retroceder y haciéndolo reír -Tranquilo, ahora que recuerdo ¿te prometí un regalo no es así?- Se levantó hasta su armario donde había guardado la pequeña caja, también fue por una copa para él.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- le pregunto al ver la botella y como la servía.

-Esta cosa es vieja, como REALMENTE vieja, del tiempo en que mi familia reinaba Dressrosa, mucho antes que la familia del Rey Riku llegara, creo que es la última botella que queda, el resto ya se acabó entre toda mi tripulación- Lo ofreció la copa, mirando con atención su expresión al tomar con cuidado el primer sorbo.

-Es esto por ahora pero también estaba planeando traerte un Banadile hasta aquí  ¿Te agradan no es así?-

-¿Dónde diablos piensas tenerlo? ¿Tienes idea de que tan grandes son?- Crocodile soltó una pequeña risa, dando un trago más grande a su bebida, si no podía simplemente decir no, eso significaba que realmente le gustaba la idea y adoraba esas monstruosas criaturas.

-Um…no, no lo había pensado pero, seguro puede divertirse comiendo gente en el coliseo, junto los demás peces grandes- Lo miro con fascinación mientras seguía bebiendo -No está mal-

-“No está mal” ¿porque no intentas algo más positivo? Como: “Esto sabe muy bien”-Le respondió en un intento de seguir bromeando con él, a lo que el otro también respondió de manera sarcástica.

-Hmph… Sabe bien, supongo-

 -Sabe a muchas frutas mezcladas, demasiado azucarado para mí gusto-

-Siempre lo dulce, ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso o solo tienes que cuidar tu nivel de azúcar?

-Silencio, idiota- Miro su copa como sin darse cuenta que ya casi si había acabado su contenido -También…tiene un color interesante- Dijo levantando el poco líquido que quedaba, tenía una tonalidad muy transparente y magenta, lo tomo dándole en un último trago.

-¿Qué tal un juego con bebidas? Hacemos una pregunta y cada uno tiene que responder con la verdad-

-No tengo porque seguir tus estúpidos juegos, además no hay nada que me interese saber-

-Te estoy dando la posibilidad de cualquier y toda pregunta que se  te pueda ocurrir, ¿no me digas que no hay una o dos cosas que te pican la curiosidad?-

-No lo creo…-

-Como el juego ya empezó, ahora es tu turno- Podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía, en cierto punto sabía que el otro tenía que ceder, solo requería mucho convencimiento como usual -Eso no cuenta, idiota-

-Ya bueno, empecemos con algo sencillo, ¿Realmente me ganaste todos esos jugos de cartas?- Crocodile apretó sus dientes furioso, dándose cuenta que tendría que seguirle el juego para que no siguiera molestándolo. Odiaba cuando no tenía opciones. -Bien, use un par de trucos para ganarte en las cartas el otro día- Le respondió enojado y ligera vergüenza por tener que lidiar con la situación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo sabía eres un tramposo!- Su reacción fue excesivamente emocionada, solo para que el otro se sintiera aún más abajo por tener que seguirle la corriente -No es trampa, es estrategia y tú eres un idiota-

-Lo recordare Sr.Tramposo, pero lo pasare por esta vez, ahora…¿Tenias planeado todo el día llevarme a la cama aquella vez? No es que me queje…- Rio, tratando de acusarlo, Crocodile solo trato de hacer más espacio entre los dos, con cuidado lo acerco con un brazo y tomo el puro entre sus labios para tomarlo para sí mismo. Exhalando una fina capa de humo sin que el otro apartara la vista, en este punto sabía que el otro debía estar poniéndose muy ansioso, todo su lenguaje corporal se lo decía, el modo en que encogía sus hombros, su fuerte mirada y el modo como trataba de morder algo que usualmente estaba en su boca.

-No- dijo secamente- sonrió ofreciéndole el puro de vuelta, pero solo hizo una cara que decía “Consérvalo”, al ver como seguía escuchando sabía que no se conformaría con esa simple respuesta -Solo paso, no es como si hubiera considerado lo ebrio que te pondrías-

Fumo otro pedazo del puro, no estaba muy apegado a eso pero no estaba mal de vez en cuando, después de todo era algo tan de él, sin embargo tenía otras cosas en mente, como ahora, lo que quería era saber qué tipo de cosas estaban en su mente -Muy bien, esas son 2 preguntas para mí, es tu turno- le dijo tranquilamente, el otro se lo tomo seriamente, tomándose su tiempo en pensar su pregunta.

-Me dijiste que…debía buscar mis oportunidades aquí, pero que tal si lo que tú quieres no es lo mismo que lo que tu tripulación quiere, si ellos no me quisieran alrededor ¿Qué es lo que harías?-

-Eso no sucederá…- dijo con confianza y sin pensar, pero Crocodile lo cortó de decir más, con seriedad en su cara -Si fuera a suceder, estoy diciéndote que te pongas en esa situación- Era algo que no podía imaginar, en su mente estaba claro que no podía suceder, su familia lo apoyaría en todo caso, si les decía que el iba a ser parte de la familia entonces nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo.

-No puedo decirlo con claridad, no saber los detalles o como podría llegar a eso lo hace muy difícil- se veía algo decepcionado por su respuesta pero no era algo que se pudiera decir con un simple si o no, aun asi ver esa reacción sí que era algo adorable -¿O será que solo quieres escucharme decir que te elegiría ti?-

-No es necesario, ya respondiste la pregunta- le dijo sin perder compostura -¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que mi familia piense?-

-No me interesa, ya sabes lo que pienso de ellos, pero a ti claramente te importa y eso me pone en peligro-

-Así que respondí mal…- “Así que eso era” penso, Crocodile lo veía como otra amenaza a su persona, porque en su mente estaba la idea de que podía ser desechado, que no tendría compasión con él si tuviera que darle la razón entre su familia y él.

-¿…Por qué siempre te marchabas después de tener sexo?- La pregunto lo atrapo fuera de lugar, inmediatamente su mente se llenó con la pesadilla que había tenido apenas esa mañana, podía inventar cualquier cosa, decirle cualquier mentira. Pero eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado en esta situación -Eso es…ya lo viste, las pesadillas, es algo que no puedo controlar, es molesto y no quería que vieras eso- su voz fue suave, para que viera que hablaba honestamente, pero en cierto punto el otro no pudo contener su risa.

-Kuhaha ¿era solo por eso?- Su rostro se tornó un poco rojo ¿acaso lo había tomado como otras de sus bromas? -¡Hey! ¡Es importante para mí! ¿Por qué, que pensabas?-

-Honestamente, pensé que tenías miedo de quedarte por que te mataría mientras duermes- No sabía si hablaba enserio o no, eso lo pasaba por que ambos tenían un humor negro…

-Ah eso, si ha pasado por mi mente un par de veces pero sé que nunca harías eso-

-¿Hmph? ¿Estás seguro?- De nuevo tenía esa confiada sonrisa, ahora sí era seguro que estaba bromeando -Eres orgulloso, no te conformarías con matar a alguien de una forma tan baja- el aparto la mirada pensativo -Preferirías verme retorcerme y tortúrame por un largo tiempo antes de darme una muerte rápida, es muy sádico por cierto-

-Tienes razón, por una vez-

-¿Es esa una confesión homicida?-

-¿De eso quieres hablar, de la suposición de que te mate?-

-Solo porque eso te hace sonreír-

-Estás loco-

-Lo dice el que no puede esconder esa enorme sonrisa sádica-

-Deja de llamarme así- lo regaño con una sonrisa aún más grande -Si realmente te prende eso puede que te deje “jugar” un poco, sé que puedo hacer una buena interpretación de una sumisa y pobre víctima para ti-

-Creí que así era como ya funcionaban las cosas-

-¡Así que lo admites! ¡Sádico!-

-Suficiente con eso, flamingo-

-Oh croc, sabes que nunca me olvidare de esto- Le dijo abrazándolo con ms fuerza -Eres un dolor de cabeza-

-Soy tu _amado_ dolor de cabeza- Había un ambiente cálido en el aire, el otro ya estaba bastante cómodo y no se resistía a la mano alrededor de sus hombros, aun había las marcas de una tenue sonrisa en su cara, una acción que no le venía tan natural a Crocodile, como si hubiera tenido que enseñarle por años, debía ser así, esa expresión le pertenecía solo a él.

-Ahora dime algo mas…- Le dijo en voz baja, su rostro serio y su tono de voz profundo, el repentino cambio sacando a Crocodile de lugar- Algo que no sepa-

Por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de contarle algo que incontables veces le había preguntado –Esto…-Dijo levantando su garfio, refiriéndose a su mano perdida –Fue un pago-

-¿Un pago? -dijo confundido – ¿Un pago a cambio de qué?- Un cambio que no valió la pena, aquellos que salvo lo olvidaron y en menos de un año le dieron la espalda dejándolo a su suerte.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo eso ya no importa- dijo calmado, aun en este tiempo no estaba seguro si realmente se arrepentía de esa decisión o no;  a través de los lentes oscuros podía sentir lo mirada expectante- Te lo contare en otra ocasión- le respondió, el más alto sonrió conociéndolo muy bien, ya sabia que no lo contaría toda la historia de un solo golpe, pero al menos ya tenía una nueva pieza del rompecabezas. Poco a poco. Pieza por pieza… -Ahora es tu turno- le dijo Crocodile

-Diablos…no es justo, ahora tengo que lucirme con algo ¿no?- Era difícil pensar en algo que el otro no supiera, simplemente no podía mantener la boca cerrada por su propio bien, tenía que decirle algo equitativo pero su mente estaba bloqueada -Te dejare preguntar de nuevo, anda, dispara con lo que quieras-

-Dijiste que necesitabas una mano derecha, ¿Por qué seguir con este juego y las melosas palabras?-

-¡Hahahaha! ¿Enserio Croc? Creí que ya había sido bastante claro ¿aún no lo entiendes verdad?-

-No me importa decir lo que sea que este en mi cabeza, no me parece mal, no me hace sentir...débil, en lo absoluto, que eres atractivo o que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza- Sintió su mano alcanzado su barbilla, permaneciendo a solo unos cuantos centímetros de tocarlo pero era como si ya pudiera sentir ese tacto encima de él -Es como si fueras el único que no se da cuente de que eres mío-

En un rápido movimiento la mano lo tomo del cuello, empujándolo contra el sillón, la otra mano manteniendo su garfio sobre su cabeza y Doflamingo sentándose encima de él sobre su estómago, su primer instinto fue convertirse en arena para escapar pero no pudo, el modo en que el rubio sonreía le indicaba que tenía algo que ver en eso. Como intentando consolarlo acerco una mano a su mejilla acariciándolo afectivamente con el reverso de su mano.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, lo siento pero creo que te darás cuenta que tus poderes están temporalmente “apagados”- La sustancia que le dio Ceaser funciono, le costó trabajo decidir si debía usarla o no, poniéndolo en el vino que le dio como regalo solo tuvo que observar y ahora… lo tenía donde quería.

Esa feroz mirada suya era algo a lo que no podía resistirse, esos ojos que no se doblegaban ante nada, ni siquiera ahora,  lo llenaba de emoción -Por qué veras esto sería muy sencillo, salirme con la mía y tomarte ahora, ya la he hecho muchas veces, tú lo has hecho un millón de veces y solo apoderarme de tu cuerpo es la cosa más fácil-

Su mano libre alcanzo su rostro, sosteniéndolo en su lugar para plantar un beso en sus labios,  pero se resistió manteniendo sus labios cerrados e intentando recuperar algo de espacio empujándolo su hombro con su única mano. Ante esto, se separó para ver de nuevo esos ojos, analizando de nuevo la situación, le desesperación en sus movimientos, en el modo en que podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda prisa.

-¿Pero que está pensando esa linda cabeza tuya? No eres tonto, lo sabes- Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, podía sentir sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos, podía ver sus ojos claramente a través de sus lentes -De lo que quiero apoderarme realmente es de tu alma misma, de tu voluntad y cada acción girando únicamente alrededor-de-mí-

-¿Estoy siendo claro?-

-Apártate- Le respondió con voz clara -Te vez asustado, no necesitas estarlo, no voy a hacerte nada. ¿No te le he demostrado ya? ¡¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en desconfiar de mí?!- Su tono de voz subiendo con cada frase. Como si hablar con más fuerza fuera suficiente para que las palabras llegaran a él. -¡Dije que te apartaras!- El otro grito.

Con un gruño lo soltó, el otro no perdió tiempo para levantarse y darle la espalda, apretando su puño furioso, permaneció un instante así, solo viendo su espalda, no escapo, no dijo ni una sola palabra ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Con esperanza se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -¿Lo ves? No ha pasado nada, no te hare daño, no te traicionare, ¿Qué otro prueba necesitas de mí?- Aparto su mano con brusquedad, sin girarse a verlo a la cara -Cállate, no has probado nada, lo tenías todo planeado pedazo de basura-

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?- le dijo en un tono tan desesperado que lo tomo por sorpresa, lo abrazo por la espalda, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, ya no podía tolerarlo más, había alcanzado su punto de quiebre -Suéltame- Lo tomo con más fuerza, esas no eran las palabras que quería oír, aunque quizás solo era un capricho suyo, realmente quería escuchar cómo le correspondía. -¿De qué otra forma puedo saber que no te has aburrido de mí?  Que no planeas reemplazarme con cualquier otra persona o perseguir un nuevo sueño-

-Dime algo…- Su voz quebrándose como si fuera a llorar, no podía creerlo, no podía ser, su mente trataba de hallar algo de sentido, simplemente no era él, debía ser una espejismo, una ilusión, “es un titiritero” recordó “Es todo lo que sabe hacer, lanzar hilos hasta que termines enredado como marioneta”.

Lentamente se volteo para mirarlo a la cara, se veía tan triste, tan vulnerable, no podía asimilar tal idea, no podía estar quebrantándose así, no podía ser que él fuera la causa. Sus brazos lo buscaron nuevamente, el modo en que lo tomaba eran como cuchillos clavándose en su cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento en el que percibió realmente cuanto significaba para él, cuanto lo estaba afectando, no podía mirar a un lado y pretender que no estaba ahí, no pudo encontrar algún siniestro pensamiento detrás de sus acciones como siempre hacia, alguna excusa para no sentirse culpable, como si tuviera que aferrarse al choque de una enorme ola, lo golpeo con fuerza arrastrándolo hasta el fondo, no podía escapar esta vez.

No se atrevía a decir nada, las palabras se quedaban atrapadas dolorosamente en su garganta, muchas emociones empezaron a caer encima de él e inmediatamente quería huir para no tener que lidiar con eso. Todas sus defensas tratando de protegerlo.

No sabía cómo había lograr construir paredes tan altas alrededor suyo, desde que perdió su brazo y quedo marcado de por vida, esa cicatriz en su cara siempre lo considero algo que lo había convertido en un monstro, que con solo verla la gente se voltearía aterrorizada y no se atrevería a mirarlo a sus ojos, era algo intimidante y que sería así para siempre. La mano que perdió en aquel instante no dudo en sustituirlo por un garfio, un arma, algo con que atacar, para así ocultar lo que de otra forma seria visto como una desventaja o debilidad, quería mantearse en el juego, quería seguir significando una amenaza y no que lo vieran con lastima, por eso no necesitaba una prótesis que se asemejara a un mano, solo sería un recordatorio de lo que perdió. Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que ese garfio también le impedía el contacto y la cercanía con la gente.

Como ahora, no podía hacer nada para corresponder al abrazo que el otro tanto estaba necesitando. No podía hacer algo tan simple sin tener que preocuparse por no herirlo; Con dificultad su mano se agarró a la tela de su camisa y el brazo con su garfio caía como un peso muerto a su costado. Podía sentir toda su presencia encima de él: su calor, su aroma, su cabello dorado, las suaves plumas, tantas cosas que la hacía sentir abrumado, solo su brillante sonrisa faltaba…

Odiaba tanto esta debilidad y aun así lo busco de nuevo, dejando un beso en su mejilla,  el rubio respondió inmediatamente, hambriento y buscando su boca, no pudo negárselo y se dejó llevar, sus labios y dientes chocando en un beso tan necesitado. En ese instante pudo sentir ambas manos sosteniéndolo, perplejo miro su garfio justo en su cuello pero no era el peso de este lo que sentía, realmente era como si su mano estuviera ahí, una sensación fantasma tan real que podía percibir sus dedos enterrados en su piel.

Por solo un segundo, pudo sentir lo que realmente significaba estar unido alguien.

 

====================================================================

 

Tras estar parado un largo tiempo en la alcoba entro al cuarto, sintiendo el frio mientras el cielo se tornaba de rojo a negro, cansado de mirar ese paisaje sin realmente ver nada, su mente saturada buscando un escape.

Doflamingo se había ido, buscando espacio en otra parte, quizás su mente estaba en el mismo estado que él. Debía suponer que algo así sucedería, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que no se acostumbrara y ahora aquí era donde estaba.

Busco el den den mushi que había escondido en el cuarto, el pequeño transmisor durmiendo, estaba vacilando en llamar, pero sostuvo el receptor he hiso la llamada, el tono extendiéndose por más tiempo del que hubiera deseado -¿Si?- Suspiro aliviado, hubiera sido una terrible señal que no hubiera contestado -¿Está todo listo?-

-Sí, lo está- contesto Daz -Bien, entonces prepárate, nos iremos en la mañana- las palabras dejando un sabor amargo en su boca, pero no era tiempo de echarse atrás -¿Dónde nos veremos?-

-La zona noroeste de Dressrosa, hay una sección llena de restaurantes y más adelante hay unos muelles que traen provisiones a toda la zona, ahí tomaremos nuestro barco, hay un restaurante llamado “Lis Jaune” con cortinas amarillas es imposible de perder de vista, ahí será nuestro punto de encuentro-

-Entonces te veré ahí, te llamare de nuevo cuando en la mañana-

-¡Si!- Inmediatamente corto la llamada, no había necesidad de decir más, tomo el den den mushi regresándolo a su escondite. Paso su mano sobre sus ojos cansados. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Ahora tenía que buscar algo que hacer para sobrellevar las horas que faltaba, con sus pocas opciones se decidió tomar un baño.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo en largo rato que el agua lleno la tina, el agua se veía cálida invitándolo a entrar; se deshizo de toda su ropa incluso de su garfio y entro cubriéndose hasta que el agua llagaba a la altura de la cicatriz en su rostro, aun en ese silencio y solo, no podía sacar sus palabras de su cabeza, no podía vivir así.

Necesitaba cortar con esto de raíz, podía seguir adelanto o ser devorado, sea cual fuera el resultado, tenía que acabar de una vez -Confiar…- Le daría una oportunidad solo esta vez, Doflamingo obtendría lo que quería, entonces podrá darse cuenta de su capricho y podría votarlo y dejarlo seguir con su vida.

Ahora solo quedaba que él entrara por la puerta. Y espero…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramaaaaa.....2 capitulos maaas (!Sera posible! !¿lograre terminar un fic por una vez en mi vida?!)


	8. Chapter 8

Doflamingo caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, ya era muy tarde y todo estaba deshabitado, el único sonido eran sus pasos, en cierta forma estaba agradecido que no se hubiera encontrado con nadie, su rostro mantenía una expresión seria desde que abandonó su cuarto, era una de esas veces en que su ego realmente estaba herido, solo había querido escuchar unas cuantas palabras de él, cualquier señal que le digiera que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero por más abierto que fuera siempre obtenía silencio, solo…nada.

Se sentía exhausto, aunque quizás no podría dormir solo quería regresar a su cama, cerrar sus ojos y esperar que acabara el día. Con calma entro a su cuarto, procurando ser silencioso en caso que el otro ya estuviera durmiendo, al abrir la puerta todo estaba completamente oscuro y no podía distinguir nada en lo absoluto, se acercó con cuidado a revisar su cama, estaba vacía, intento buscar su silueta alrededor pero no había nada, en este punto no sabía que pensar.

-¿Crocodile?- Le llamo, al mismo tiempo escucho agua salpicando,  siguiendo el sonido al fin logro percibir un delgado rayo de luz proveniente de la puerta al baño,  con delicadeza empujo la puerta con una sola mano,  sin entrar y sin moverse solo observo la figura en la tina de baño, la silueta de sus hombros y su desarreglado cabello negro,  y entonces la figura se giró a verlo – Ah…ahí estas- le dijo en voz baja.

Tenía dudas sobre acercarse más pero sus pies ya había dado unos cuantos pasos adentro, era una de esas veces en que su mente y sus pies habían dejado de coordinar, quedándose parado justamente a espaldas de él -…Perdí la conciencia por un momento- Tomo un poco de agua para lavar su rostro y despertar, si se veía algo cansado o era solo que estaba somnoliento.

Desde ahí podía ver toda su silueta en la tina, tenía el presentimiento que pronto seria echado afuera y que recibiría un buen regaño del otro así que parecía el momento de marcharse, pero Crocodile alzo su mano hacia él  -Acércate- le dijo dirigiéndolo, acercando su mano a la base de su cabello y guiándolo a sus labios a un lento y suave beso, sin pensarlo le correspondió, su boca ya estaba ocupada encima de él y podía sentir la temperatura en su pecho aumentando mientras su mente seguía desconectada de sus acciones, pensando qué diablos estaba pasando y tratando de comprender que había detrás de las intenciones del otro.

El fuerte sonido al separase fue como tomar una bocanada tras estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua -¿Por qué?- Había algo fuera de lugar que simplemente no lograba figurar ¿demasiado tranquilo, demasiado pacifico quizás? Esa era el aura que ahora lo rodeaba, como si fuera algo artificial.

Se volvió a levantar, volviendo a la postura que tenía antes de besarlo, esta vez sin que sus ojos dorados apartaran la mirada,  tenía esa clase de mirada de cazador, le molestaba un poco que no pudiera comprenderlo, que su mente estuviera tramando algo y que no lo pudiera descifrar  -¿No me ayudaras a salir de aquí?- dijo casi divirtiéndose.

Le tomo una milésima aceptar lo que estaba escuchando y otra más para para que su cuerpo se moviera por su cuenta, mientras se colocaba en una mejor posición se dio cuenta que el otro no buscaba algo de soporte para pararse, lo que realmente quería era que lo levantara completamente sacándolo de ahí, si era así entonces estaba a punto de hacer un desastre -No quieres secarte antes y vest…-

-No, llévame así- dijo con calma colocando su mano en su camisa, dudo por solo otro segundo y se movió para poder levantarlo, ambas manos sumergiéndose en el agua, una rodeando su espalda y la otra buscando sostener sus piernas lo que le costó un poco de trabajo, a pesar de su propia estatura eso no cambiaba que Crocodile también era bastante alto, con un esfuerzo más lo saco -Demonios, el agua está congelándose- Como esperaba el agua cayo en todo el piso, el agua empezó a gotear del cuerpo en sus manos mojando toda su ropa, ni siquiera sus pies se salvaron, ahora no tendría más opción que cambiarse también -Estaría más cálida si hubieras llegado antes- pudo ver de nuevo otra de sus sonrisas burlescas que mostraban sus dientes blancos.

Ya debía suponer que el otro hallaría algo con que echarle la culpa sin embargo no le afecto mucho, cuando iba a bajarlo sintió la presión de su mano en su cuello, vio un leve gesto de él moviendo su cabeza y mirando a la puerta de su cuarto, y de nuevo siguió sus direcciones todo el camino hasta su cama y sin decir palabras.

Todo parecía tan irreal, caminando a oscuras y sosteniendo su cuerpo helado, con cuidado lo coloco en la cama y este se dejó caer, recostándose cómodamente aun empapado.

Sus ojos se perdieron un largo rato en su figura, desde su pecho, su abdominales y sus piernas ligeramente dobladas, lo sobresalto cuan desnudo estaba, ¿Cuántas veces había podido verlo así?, nunca le gustaba quitarse más ropa de la necesaria, no le gustaba ser tocado más de lo necesario, ¿En cuántas de esas veces lo dejaba observar y no le decía que apartara la mirada?

Su cuerpo empezó a trabajar como una máquina, aumentando su temperatura y su pulso, sus labios tornándose secos que tuvo que humedecerlos con su lengua, todo causado por él y sin realmente hacer nada -Sabes que me estoy congelando ¿Lo estas disfrutando? ¿Es por eso me haces esperar?-

Y entonces se dio cuenta de sus intenciones…No, tenía que ser, ¿era eso no? –Espera ¿Hablas enserio?- No hubo cambio en sus gestos, ni algo que le indicara que no estaba bromeando. Aunque trataba de mantenerse inexpresivo empezó a sentirse lleno de júbilo y se volvía difícil esconderlo en esta situación, no sabía que orden debía tomar entre acompañarlo de una vez o quitarse la ropa, se guio por el primero teniéndolo debajo de él, sus ojos tenía ese brillo que demandaba “Ya era hora” o algo parecido.

No queriendo ser tan brusco inicio dándole ligeros besos retomando lo que había dejado atrás, mientras más se acercaba sus ropas se mojaban y se pegaban molestamente a su cuerpo, de la nada un pensamiento lo interrumpió  -Un segundo- Dijo retirando sus manos de él- ¿Es esto otro tipo de prueba para mí? Por qué no me siento muy gustoso de participar si ese es el caso-

Crcodile soltó un pequeño suspiro que termino con una leve sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos y respondiendo con su voz tranquila y más baja de lo usual -Ha… siempre pensando que todo gira alrededor de ti, pero si te tranquiliza diría que se trata de lo opuesto, es más una prueba para mí mismo-  Abrió sus ojos haciendo contacto con él, mostrándole una confianza muy diferente a la que siempre tiene, no era esa confianza que mostraba cuando quería mostrar que era mejor que él o quería intimidar a alguien, no parecía mas…simple ¿pero cuando habían sido las cosas simples con él?.

-Croc…solo deja de hablar en acertijos, no creo que pueda  seguir siendo amable por mucho esta noche- dijo sintiendo sus palabras amargas a pesar de ser sinceras, una parte de él sentía que no podría tolerarlo y tendría que ignorarlo, muy a pesar de que le ofreciera una noche deleitante.

-Solo quiero saber que tanto puedo confiar en ti antes de que quiera salir corriendo del cuarto-  Trataba de ser gracioso pero podía comprender claramente el significado detrás de eso y la sorpresa se dibujó clara en su rostro, tanto que el otro hiso un gesto de preocupación –Esa expresión no te queda nada bien- dijo con sencillez

-¡Al diablo ¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver?! ¡¿Tiene todo que ver conmigo?!- Exploto, tratando de acusarlo más que tratando de sonar agresivo, pero era la única reacción lógica para él en este momento, Crocodile permaneció inmovible por sus palabras como si esperara este tipo de respuesta -Lo repetiré solo una vez más, esto es algo que quiero hacer por mí-

-Demonios, llámalo como quieras pero eso no cambia que es-tu…– y perdió la capacidad de formar sentencias, estaba tan saturado que  se había quedado sin palabras, en vez de tratar de seguir discutiendo con el solo quería besarlo de una vez y empezar a recorrer su cuerpo.

-No tienes idea en lo que te estas metiendo- Fue una clara advertencia, rápidamente buscando deshacerse de su ropa como si hubiera liberado una bestia, no había duda que muy en el fondo también lo estaba complaciendo, quizás era algo de lo que apenas se estaba dando cuente el propio Crocodile, si, era algo que ya había reconocido Doflamingo hace bastante tiempo, que la mayormente de su satisfacción venia de ver al otro disfrutar placenteramente y todo esto que Crocodile venía haciendo no hacía nada más que satisfacerlo enormemente.

Pensar que algún día le permitirá verlo en esta situación, empapado de agua sin poder controlar sus poderes, dejando su garfio a un lado y completamente desnudo, en todo sentido estaba indefenso, aunque lo quisiera sería muy difícil escaparse ahora -¿Cuánto tiempo me estuviese esperando en esa tina?-

Notaba como su cuerpo ligeramente temblaba, seguro deseando secarse y buscando calor lo más pronto posible, veía un encanto en eso, pensar que estuvo esperando por horas y horas seguro levantaba su ego, como él siempre le decía -Solo diré que lo suficiente- sonrió, alegre que se aferrara un poco a su orgullo, aprisiono su boca de nuevo, enterrando sus dedos en su oscuro cabello empapado, disfrutando la suave textura.

¿Era esto realmente decir que estaba confiando en él? no podía ser solo entregar su cuerpo y no había nada más, ya habían pasado por esto en otras ocasiones, no era como si fuera la prima vez que él estaba abajo y Doflamingo arriba, todo se reducía a una sola cosa: control. Incluso en aquellas veces Crocodile estaba en control de todo, haciendo las cosas como él quería, como él las permitiera, ahora finalmente había dejado a un lado las riendas y le estaba cediendo total control a él.

Cualquier persona se asustaría al ver la mano del titiritero acercándose a sostener se cara, pero él no trato de escapar,  acaricio su labio inferior con su pulgar, eso mientras le miraba con atención, su mirada suave y cuidadosa era algo que solo podía ver Crocodile, su otra mano fue vagando desde su pecho a su abdomen esperando ver una adorable expresión pero no fue así, después de todo nunca se tomaban este tipo de juego previos. Entendía que quizás no podría suprimir toda una vida de desconfianza, era algo que estaba grabado con fuego en su mente, así que pensó que Crococodile solo estaba siendo extra cuidadoso al no moverse, quizás podría escaparse de la bestia si permanecía quieto ¿era así como se sentía? ¿Cómo un animal a punto de ser devorado?

A pesar que lo había dicho en broma, definitivamente no quería que saliera huyendo, pensó que lo mejor era aligerar la tensión y darle un poco más de seguridad-¿Vas a advertirme si estoy metiendo la pata cierto?-  el otro ya bastante acostumbrado a su sonrisa y a sus comentarios fuera de lugar solo le miro -Si…si…me asegurare de avisarte- Le hablo como si fuera un tema tedioso como el trabajo, pero no había forma de que supiera que estaba tratando de mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

Acomodándose y sentándose en sus caderas, ambas manos se pasearon por su torso, dando más interés en sus pezones y sus areolas, sus largos dedos jugando con los dos puntos rosas que se entraban firmes desde mucho antes de que los tocara debido al agua, seguía mientras realmente disfrutando nos ser regañado, de nuevo sorprendió de que el otro no digiera nada al respecto.

-Croc tienes una cara muy seria ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme algo?- seguro se moría por llamarlo idiota o decirle algo por el estilo pero no mordió el anzuelo, en cambio respondió con mucha honestidad -Ya sabes que no soy compatible con este tipo de cosas, especialmente cuando te pones así de sentimental- la claridad que tenía para hablar sin duda le decía que esto era aburrido para él

-¿Oh? ¿Enserio? ¿Seguro que no puedes desfrutar una agradable y lenta noche de pasión?- Crocodile rio sin contenerse, al guardase el comentario que seguro estaba en su mente sentía que había dicho algo realmente estúpido –No te queda ser así…- había una extraña sonrisa entre deleite y advertencia.

No queriendo aburrirlo más parecía ser hora de prestar atención a esa parte olvidad de su cuerpo, por segunda vez en la noche tuvo que relamer su labios casi había olvidado como su propio cuerpo estaba ardiendo, especialmente la parte baja de su abdomen, alcanzo su necesitado miembro con su mano, sintió la ráfaga de sangre bobeando por sus venas –Se un buen hombre y espera un poco, no te preocupes, no me olvidare de ti-

-Que tranquilizador…- Ah! ahí estaba ese cruel humor suyo, era imposible no extrañarlo, su mano libre siguió el camino de su pierna de arriba abajo, después con suma lentitud tocando la parte interna de sus muslos conforme se acercaba a su entrepierna, con una sonrisa al ver como esas pupilas se dilataban movió su mano rápidamente para levantar una de sus piernas, permitiéndole ponerse entre sus piernas, ya ahí tomo ambos miembros frotándolos con su mano, aprisionados entre sus cuerpos y moviéndose para incrementar la creciente sensación de placer. Fue solo hasta ese entonces que logro escuchar el más diminuto sonido bien disfrazado en su respiración, aun manteniendo un rostro firme sus mejillas ya estaban manchas de un tenue rojo.

Podía escucharlo tratando de estabilizar su respiración, Crocodile levanto una mano cerca de su rostro no para cubrir su boca pero quizás como modo de protegerse a sí mismo, Doflamingo tenía le impresión que querría cubrir su voz y no quiera eso, su mano libre aparto la suya dejándolo descubierto de nuevo, sus ojos dorados lo vieron de reojo y rápidamente volviendo a ver a un lado tratando de esquivar su mirada ¿era una reacción vergonzosa? ¿Eran sus lentes oscuros que siempre le molestaban? De cualquier forma lo encontró muy interesante.

Incremento la fricción en sus miembros e inmediatamente recibiendo un gruñido de su parte, de igual forma se veía molesto, Doflamingo sonrió un poco, solo él podría molestarse tratando de aceptar algo que se sentía bien, al tener su única mano atrapado lo único que le quedaba era ese brazo sin su garfio que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera sido muy útil para golpearlo en la cabeza, levanto su brazo izquierdo  esta vez a la altura de su pecho en un segundo intento para crear espacio entre los dos.

Estaba a punto de decir un comentario refiriéndose a la adorable expresión que tenía en su rostro pero por una vez prefería solo disfrutar con verlo antes de que quisiera ocultarlo. Cuando su mano alcanzo el final de su brazo en esa parte donde debía empezar su mano pero en cambio no había nada más que otra cicatriz, Crocodile bruscamente aparto su brazo para que no lo tocara, le sorprendió la rapidez con la que se había movido –Sssh….esta bien- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, la expresión de Crocodile cambio ligeramente a una de preocupación, no era algo que afectara profundamente pero si le molestaba, aun así el contacto regreso a esa parte donde estaba su mano perdida, no replico pero silenciosamente le permitió seguir, volviendo a estar estático como antes,  fue solo una ligera resistencia pero ya empezaba ver que no sería nada fácil ¿Cuándo lo era?.

No, definitivamente pelearía de vuelta, si quería toda su confianza, si quería poseerlo completamente entonces con seguridad lo volvería a hacer. Al final todo recaía en si estaba realmente dispuesto o no.

Crocodile cerró sus ojos, tratado de perderse un poco en la sensación que le estaba otorgando, aún era demasiado suave y gentil, no de la manera en que siempre tenían sexo. No era algo en lo que se podía sumergirse completamente y acostumbrarse, solo hacía que esto se demorara más de la cuenta. Se volvía impaciente y solo quería acabar con esto rápido. Volvió a verlo cuando escucho su infantil risa ¿De qué diablos se reía?  No podía entender por qué esto le traía tanta alegría, pero se daba cuenta que siempre era así, en cada situación Doflamingo siempre proporcionaba la suficiente motivación por ambos, tantos años y seguía siendo el mismo insistente bastardo, seguían sin cansarse y emocionado como alguien que ve el mundo por primera vez, esa sonrisa, no había duda porque lo había dejado como símbolo en su bandera pirata.

Su brillante sonrisa solo era cortada por su agitada respiración mientras seguían con su lento vaivén, tenues gotas de sudor se juntaban en su barbilla y la piel ardía, esta última prenda imposible de arrebatar como el resto de su ropa.  Con un tenue sonido se detuvo, sintiendo que era suficiente para calentar o solo seguiría así hasta que los dos se desplomaran, la escena entre los dos no era desalentadora, todo ya estaba húmedo y pegajoso y no podía ser menos erótica. Sus largos dedos buscaron su entrada, acariciando con dos de ellos metiendo solo sus yemas, poco a poco le permitía entrar hasta que sus dedos ya estaban a la mitad, hizo una pausa entonces, dejándolo respirar y que se relajara, no cerró los ojos pro de vez en cuando escuchaba el crujir de sus dientes cuando cerraba la mandíbula.

No hubo palabras entre ellos, solo el sonido de su  débil respiración mientras sus dedos entraban hasta sus nudillos, imito el entrar y salir con ellos preparándolo. Su pálida piel ahora estaba pintada de un tenue rojo y d su boca salían sonidos placenteros, le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad no seguir y hacerlo correrse con solo sus dedos pero eso lo haría enfurecerse, con consistencia aumento su velocidad alcanzando un ritmo más tosco, agrego un tercer dedo recibiendo un gemido, mientras entraba y salía y buscaba dentro de él era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a alcanzar sus límites y su cuerpo temblara, metió sus dedos una última vez hasta el tope con fuerza, dejándolos dentro por unos segundos para luego sacarlos por completo, su rostro se relajó enormemente, sus labios se entreabrieron dejando salir tenues bocanadas –Haa…haaa…- aunque pareciera que solo estuviera recuperando el aliento tras correr un poco, Crocodile nunca se permitía ver agitado, mucho menos ser ruidoso en la cama o convertirse en un desastre así que verlo así no era algo que no le dejaba ver todos lo días.

-Si hubiera sabido antes que te volverías así de tentador con solo salir de un baño, te hubiera lanzado miles de vasos con agua hace mucho tiempo- le dijo con una complacida sonrisa, sus ojos dorados chocaron con los suyos, con una expresión apenas enfadada -Me hubiera reído de verte intentar- dio un largo respiro para decir esa frase con claridad y que no sonara inusual, tenía que admirar su pequeño esfuerzo pero definitivamente quería volverlo loco esta noche.

No quería que se acabara rápido así que lo dejo recuperarse un rato más, para distraerse lo único que podía hacer era hablar -¿Sabes que puedes tocarme si quieres verdad?- Como su hubiera sido una orden, automáticamente su mano se levantó alcanzo su cabello rubio, era muchísimo más corto que el suyo aun así lo acaricio por unos segundos, lo suficiente para que Doflamingo se paralizara y esperara para ver qué haría después, con solo ese pequeño gesto y como si eso hubiera sido suficiente aparto su mano dejándola descansar de vuelta en las sabanas, incluso Doflamingo se sorprendió que eso fuera lo único que quisiera hacer -Esto es tan inusual…- dijo con su voz profunda.

-¿Lo se verdad? No estamos siendo unos enormes bastardos, tú no estás molesto y saldré sin ninguna cicatriz esta noche- le respondió alegre con una gran sonrisa, tratando de ser sí mismo y que todo esto no fuera más raro de lo que ya era, aun así la extraña calma que tenía Crocodile no había cambiado -¿Realmente podrías acostumbrarte a esto?-

-Sí, completamente ¿Por qué no querría algo así?-

-…Aun creo que es impensable- Lo observo sin decir nada, un inusual gesto como tratara de decirle “lo siento” ya que no podía decirlo con palabras.

Notando que su rostro también se había tornado serio soltó una risa nerviosa -Ahora estoy seguro que solo te gusta la mala vida ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ser miserable?-le dijo en tono burlón tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Una de esas maliciosas sonrisas se formó en sus labios lleno de confianza -¿Crees que no se divertirme? ¿No me estoy divirtiendo ahora?-

-¿Enserio lo estás?- cualquier otro hubiera considerado que todo esto estaba siendo una carga para él.

-¿De qué te preocupas? esto no…- “no esta tan mal” iba a decir pero se corrigió recordando lo que le había dicho Doflamingo antes- Esto…está bien- Esas palabras llenaron a Doflamingo de profunda alegría- Si, está bien- repitió esta vez para sí mismo.

-Entonces sigamos, creo que he sido muy considerado conteniéndome y no devorar el plato fuerte- su respuesta fue una mímica de su sonrisa, Doflamingo casi pudo verse reflejado en él y de igual forma parecía algo muy único de él, una expresión que salió muy natural como si soliera hacerlo hace muchísimos años, era una expresión que cumplía con su deber original que era mostrar genuina felicidad.

Crocodile se acercó buscando su boca y pronto se conectaron, labios y dientes chocando una y otra vez sin separarse. Acomodo el cuerpo debajo de él y con cuidado busco su entrada, todo su lenguaje corporal le estaba permitiendo acceso, brazos y piernas extendidas, cuerpo relajado, hacia su sangre hervir hasta sus límites.

Cuando lo lleno completamente llegando al punto más fondo de él y no podía avanzar más, su espalda se arqueo,  al mismo tiempo su miembro era envuelto y sus músculos lo apretaban incrementando la ya placentera sensación. Dejo escapar un sonido complacido que se asemejaba bastante a un rugido, movió sus caderas comenzando a seguir su ritmo,  sus bocas se tornabas más feroces y sus lenguas se mezclaban como si trataran de devorarse entre sí, por mucho que hubiera querido verlo también disfrutaba lo hambriento que parecía.

Mientras seguía enterrándose en él, Crocodile sintió una sacudida que hizo temblar con fuerza su cuerpo y en respuesta sus piernas se juntaron, había encontrado ese punto que lo hacía ver estrellas, y Doflamingo siguió apuntado ahí una, dos, tres y más veces sabiendo que pronto lo tendría gritando.

 

-Haz juntado fragmentos de desdicha toda tu vida, en cada lugar, en cada persona, pero puedes deshacerte de todo eso ahora, olvida cualquier delirio de ambición o sueño, solo me necesitas a mí- le dijo con voz ronca, sintiendo como su cuerpo y su mente eran atravesados, instintivamente quería negarse a eso y no sabía si podía seguir con esto, realmente estaba tratando de relajarse y aceptar cualquier sensación en su cuerpo, pero poco a poco regresaba su verdadera naturaleza y empezaba a sentirse aterrado,  a dudar y cuestionar todo. La certeza de ser devorado, dejarlo apoderarse de su alma era como entregarse al mundo de locura que estaba en la cabeza de Doflamingo,  sin importar cuanto siguiere besándolo no dejaría de bajar la guardia. Entre más seguía esta tortuosa sensación más horribles pensamientos llegaban a él.

Definitivamente seria engañado eso no era algo que tenía que dudar, en cuanto diera la espalda, cuando perdiera su utilidad. _“No… no… ¿Por qué te permites ser así de ingenuo de nuevo?”_ –¡Suficiente!- grito Crocodile, el sobresalto de Doflamingo solo fue superando por su expresión cuando lo vio tratando de separarse de él abruptamente, agresivamente buscando escaparse como si su vida dependiera de ello, ese momento que tanto había temido había ocurrido, lo había anticipado aun así no dejo de sorprenderlo y no supo que hacer  -¡Ya tuve suficiente!- ese segundo grito lo trajo de vuelta, recordando que esto solo era un mecanismo de defensa, pero era un peligro inexistente, no podía dejarlo irse ahora , si lo hacía ¿no era lo mismo que decir que Crocodile se había dejado vencer? ¿Qué simplemente era imposible depositar su confianza en alguien más? ¿Perder? Eso era imposible…Crocodile no era así, elegiría la muerte antes de perder.

-¡Crocodile! ¡Oye, tranquilízate, está bien! No voy a…- entre el forcejeo alcanzo a ser golpeado en su labio, sintiendo como se abría una herida en su interior y llenando su boca con el sabor metálico de su sangre –Todo estará bien conmigo… lo prometo- Lo sostuvo de sus hombros, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras seguía luchando, pateándolo y arañando su piel, permaneció tranquilo e inmutable como si nada estuviera pasando, su feroz mirada perdió fuerza hasta que poco a poco devana de moverse -Sí, está bien, todo está bien…- le dijo casi confortándolo, pero era como si hubiera estado en otro mundo y sus palabras lo hubieran traído de vuelta a la realidad, al ver que no seguiría luchando lo soltó, con el reverso de su mano alcanzo la herida de su labio limpiando su sangre con una sonrisa. Apenas audible distinguió una suave risa.

-Crocodile…-

-No te asustes así, no deberías tener esa expresión. Yo…no me voy a romper así de fácil- La amarga sonrisa en su cara podía decir toda su historia, todo lo que había sufrido y a cuantas cosas había sobrevivido, cuan tenaz era y cuanto quería seguir viviendo, ¿Esto no era más que una de esas pruebas que podía superar, verdad? La expresión en su rostro se transformó en alegría -Entonces no cierres los ojos todavía-

-¿Qué…?- retomo su ritmo cortando cualquier pensamiento o duda que siguiera teniendo. Cualquier palabra que intentara confortarlo sería inútil, tratar de ser así solo causaría un mayor dolor a su orgullo, Doflamingo lo comprendía y por eso no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir.

Sus movimiento eran lentos, profundos, sensuales, casi como si….como si….”No, no pienses en eso, te equivocas”. Siguió aceptando cada estocada en su cuerpo, dándole la bienvenida a sus caricias, el placer y el cariño, su cuerpo se había convertido en un manojo de deseo que seguía queriendo más, mucho más, más de esas manos sosteniéndolo, ver más de esa sonrisa, escuchas más de esas dulces palabras aunque no pudiera creerlas.

Fue consumido por esa sensación y entonces solo su mente queda en blanco, sus bocas se separaron y se dejó caer en la cama y no podía enfocar su atención en nada más que sus negros lentes, deleitando esa celestial sensación.

Doflamingo no se sorprendió cuando su clímax lo alcanzo, un fuerte temblor recorrió su cuerpo y no hubo ni siquiera un grito, su boca se abrió pero ni un solo ruido escapo, no era ruidoso en la cama y este final era de esperarse. Pero el aún no estaba satisfecho.

Su mente trataba de recuperar el orden y figurando todo lo que había ocurrido,  ¿Qué había logrado? ¿Era esto lo que estaba esperando? _“¿Es esto suficiente?”_

-Esto no se acaba hasta que este seguro que lo disfrutaste completamente- Siguió hasta que ya no podía distinguir si el temblor por su cuerpo era por la fría noche o causada por él. _“¿Qué es lo que buscas?”_

-Hasta que no puedas esconder la satisfacción en tu cara-  Le respondió como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza, ni si siquiera le permitió quedarse con la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos y la tomo para sí mismo.  _“¿Cómo sabrás cuanto es necesario?”_

-Hasta que este seguro que es suficiente para ti- Le susurró al oído preparándolo una vez más. “ _¿Cuántas veces más?”_

-Hasta que esto sea lo único que realmente quieres…- En el cuarto se escuchó solo un leve aullido como si estuviera herido, retomando su ritmo de nuevo y enterrándose en su cuerpo, aun no estaba satisfecho.


	9. Chapter 9

Su energía estaba consumida, cuando los dedos de Doflamingo se entrelazaron con su cabello negro acariciándolo no trato de detenerlo, solo incrementaba la tranquilidad en el cuarto y sus cansados parpados apenas y se mantenían abiertos.

El sonido de sus latidos era como una canción para dormir; en su mente repasaba todo, pesando si había logrado su objetivo, si finalmente podría dejarlo atrás y empezar a olvidar -Inservible, que inservible….- repitió en voz baja mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Mientras su respiración se volvía más quieta Doflamingo noto que pronto caería dormido y se acomodó lo mejor posible aun teniéndolo en sus brazos, tras lo ocurrido se sentía con más paz, aun así no quería que Crocodile olvidara, para evitar ese golpe a su orgullo tenía que asegurarse que fuera imposible -No lo olvides, aunque vayas a otro mundo en tus sueños, nunca olvides a quien perteneces- Aun en un abismo infernal quería que recodara su rostro, como otra cicatriz permanente en su piel, que no sanara y permaneciera abierta, para que no prestara atención a nada más que el dolor de su herida.

Crocodile estaba a solo un paso de caer en ese mundo silencioso, esto no era más que agradable sueño, pero eso era todo lo que era…un sueño y ya había despertado.

 

===========================================================

 

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sintiéndose entumido por la incómoda posición y deseando levantarse. Volviéndose arena delicadamente se materializo a un lado de la cama, Doflamingo no se dio cuenta de nada, su respiración aún era profunda y no se había movido. Tomándose solo un segundo para verificarlo se apartó. Se dirigió a bañarse rápidamente y también cambiarse. El momento en el que puso su abrigo sobre sus hombros se sintió realmente como si fuera el mismo de nuevo.

Al salir al cuarto todo seguía igual que antes, definitivamente estaba durmiendo profundo, lo que hizo más difícil verlo es que parecía tener un sueño pacifico, no había una pizca de su usual malicia ni había pesadillas,  lo detestaba no podía soportarlo.

Aun así permaneció de pie ahí por un largo rato, se dio cuenta que quería decirle algo, lo que fuera antes de irse, pero no podía simplemente levantarlo. Solo necesitaba unos cuantos segundos pero no podía, entonces empezó a negociar consigo mismo, quizás solo un pequeño gesto seria suficiente, acariciar su mejilla o solo pasar sus dedos por su cabello, con cuidado acerco su mano  _“Alto ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!”_. Demasiado riesgoso, no tenía que despertarlo. Soltó se respiración y miro alrededor, fue a su oficina buscando un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

¿Qué exactamente querida decirle? Le tomo otro largo rato pensarlo hasta que finalmente lo escribió y doblo la hoja, se acercó de nuevo a la cama y la dejo debajo de su almohada, eso tenía que ser suficiente, ese mensaje no le traería nada de felicidad a Doflamingo y mucho menos le agradecería por ser “considerado”, pero al final era una persona egoísta y lo hacía para sí mismo, para poder marcharse con la conciencia en paz.

Antes de dirigirse a la ventana tomo el escondido den de mushi y lo guardo en su gabardina. Al tener a su vista toda Dressrosa y en el horizonte el mar, no pensó dos veces en mirar atrás a ese diminuto cuarto. Se convirtió en arena y se dejó llevar por el viento.

 

===========================================================

 

No percibió nada diferente al despertar, no presto atención a cuan cansado estaba por la noche pasada, dormir por tanto tiempo era lo que necesitaba, así que no lo importaba la hora que fuera ahora, nunca le había gustado haraganear, era impaciente y se levantaba a buscar que hacer, pero esta vez solo quería hundirse en esa almohada de nuevo. Así que eso hizo, se reacomodo en una extraña pose que solo él podía encontrar cómoda. Mientras trataba de dormir de nuevo se dio cuenta del silencio, era demasiado silencio,  abrió un poco sus ojos y la figura que estaba esperando encontrar no estaba, ya no se encontraba en la cama.

Sabía que Crocodile siempre se despertaba temprano sin importar lo que pasara, así que no era difícil pensar que estaría sentado en otra parte del cuarto, leyendo otro aburrido libro o simplemente fumando un puro. Pero la noche anterior no había sido como sus usuales noches, así que se sintió inquieto. Se levantó, se tomo su tiempo alistándose y dando vueltas buscando en cada esquina pero no estaba en el cuarto.

Sabía caminar por todo el lugar, no sería raro tampoco que se hubiera ido a desayunar sin él, fue por los pasillos buscando con su vista por todos lados, cuando llego al enormes comedor fue recibido por el grupo de pica que no esperaban verlo tras todo ese tipo que no se había aparecido en todas las comidas. Su familia rápidamente se alegró y trataron de platicar con ánimos pero no podía seguirles el juego sin antes saber dónde estaba esa persona.

-Solo estoy de paso ¿Alguno ha visto a Crocodile por aquí?- Varios intercambiaron miradas y sin decir palabras todos confirmaron que no lo habían visto, sin embargo su capitán necesitaba un respuesta, uno de ellos tenía que hablar –Lo siento, creíamos que estaba contigo todo este tiempo- Dijo Gladius finalmente.

-¡Tch!- Ese chasquido fue suficiente para  que todos percibieran que algo estaba muy mal, o al menos se iba ponerse peor. Y todos bajaron la mirada Baby 5, Giolla, Pica,  Gladius y Bufallo.

 _“No, no, no_ ”. No quiera entrar en pánico, pero su corazón ya estaba acelerado y empezaba a sentirse muy molesto. Como un niño que pierde su juguete favorito, no podía ignorarlo, era preciado e irremplazable. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo tratando de mostrar calma pero la expresión en su rostro era una extraña  mezcla de ira y de deleite –Muy bien ¿Entonces qué demonios están esperando?-

 

===========================================================

 

Crocodile se detuvo en un pequeño parque con una distintiva pérgola, aún faltaba un largo camino para alcanzar cualquier costa en todas direcciones y con tanto espacio por explorar prefería verificar antes de ir en la dirección equivocada, saco el Den den mushi e hizo una llamada, tenía que encontrarse con Daz pronto, sabía que iba a consumir tiempo pero quizás era más de lo que había considerado -¿Si?- respondió finalmente del otro lado de la línea -¿Cómo va todo?-

-Está listo- Conciso, claro, Daz no se perdía en largas historias o detalles inútiles, era reconfortante que pudiera obtener un simple “si” o “no” de él y que fuera suficiente –Podemos zarpar en cuanto decidas-

-Bien… -No quiero quedarme más tiempo del necesario- dijo con sencillez, dejando escapar una capa de humo con su cigarro -Necesito saber si estoy yendo en la dirección correcta ¿Hay algo que pueda ver desde lo alto que me ayude orientarme?- Cualquier otro quizás se hubiera burlado o hecho un comentario por estar perdido, pero ya llevaban casi un año marchando de isla en isla solo ellos dos, se habían acostumbrado a separarse y como reunirse de una manera rápida -Hay un arco blanco en el puerto cerca de donde esta nuestro barco, si no podemos encontrarnos en Lis Jaune entonces esa es una buena alternativa- No había forma de verlo desde donde estaba pero seguro se volvería evidente ya que alcanzara un punto alto.

-Bien, te llamare de nuevo si me acerco a uno de esos dos lugares-

-Muy bien, no querrás demorarte, se acercan muchas nubes-  a su propia manera le había dicho “cuidado con la lluvia” sin molestarlo, Daz tenía su propia manera de mostrar su preocupación de eso no tenía duda.

-Lo entiendo- Corto la llamada con esas últimas palabras. Miro el cielo viendo como pequeñas nubes pasaban bloqueando el sol por intervalos, haciendo un extraño escenario de luces y sombras, siempre había una gran humedad en Dressrosa y no sería raro que una lluvia pasajera cayera en cualquier instante. No quería quedarse para presenciar eso, camino de vuelta a las calles, buscando su salida de nuevo.

 

 

===========================================================

 

Espero, odiaba esperar, y esto solo hacía que con cada segundo de espere se molestara más rápido y se volviera volátil, hizo que todos buscaran en el castillo, si hubiera la posibilidad de que simplemente se estuviera apartando en un lugar donde quisiera estar solo y pudiera encontrarlo entonces todo estaría bien, pero si se equivocaba y estaba perdiendo tiempo entonces….

Un guardia de bajo rango se acercó a Pica a toda prisa hablándole en voz baja, probablemente considerando que no era su lugar hablar directamente con el o quizás solo estaba asustado de él, pero no tenía tiempo para formalidades o las inútiles razones de un títere. -Anda, si tienes algo que decir, hazlo de una vez- Su tono de voz era bastante intimidante y no ayudo mucho a que el hombre se calmara

-¡S-señor! B-bueno, n-no lo encontramos p-pero hay un cadáver en la muralla norte y-y- Un inútil títere muerto -Silencio… no necesito que me hagas perder más tiempo-  Giro su mirada dando por concluido ese comentario, pero Pica siguió escuchándolo de cerca hasta acabar. El enorme oficial de piedra se dio cuenta de su extraña historia.

-Doffy, dice que el cadáver del guardia quedo seco como una momia- Inmediatamente se giró captando su interés. Se dirigió al susodicho cadáver. No había duda, esa forma de morir solo podía ser a causa del poder de esa persona.

Con un sonrisa hablo como si estuviera hablando directamente con el culpable -idiota…voy a arrástrate con mis hilos hasta aquí-

 

===========================================================

 

Siguió el largo laberinto de la ciudad aun sin localizar ninguno de los puntos mencionados donde debería encontrarse con Daz. Lo único que podía hacer era dirigirse a la orilla a donde estaba el mar y desde ahí quizás podría encontrar algo más. Sus ojos revisaban al cielo de vez en cuando, notando como las nubes grises se juntaban y como la humedad y el frio creía en el ambiente.

Apresuro su  paso,  aun sin correr pero definitivamente cruzando las calles con velocidad y arrebatando a las personas que caminaban con tranquilidad en frente de él. Y el tiempo se le agoto para caminar en libertad. Poco a poco las pequeñas gotas empezaran a caer hasta que se juntaron en una tenue llovizna. Era molesto pero no tenía más opción que caminar lentamente entre refugio y refugio, aun sin saber exactamente a donde debía llegar.

La gente también busco refugio apresurándose a cualquier lugar con techo y otros esperando pacientemente el cambio en el clima. Pero él no pensaba detenerse, simplemente no se le estaba permitido, tenía que seguir avanzando a pesar de eso. Los pequeños espacios cubiertos estaban concurridos y la situación solo seguía volviéndose más molesta, si alguien le causaba un ligero problema no tardaría en matarlo como aquel guardia que dejo en el castillo. Parecía ridículo ¿Acaso no había nada más que cosas entrometiéndose en su camino?

No podía hacer nada al respecto así que solo podía aceptar el mal clima. Los minutos pasaron y su furia se calmó, caminando entre toda esa gente, el sonido de la lluvia y la humedad extrañamente se sintió muy tranquilo, algo no característico de él cuando llovía. Le preocupo esa actitud más de lo usual, se quedó reflexionando en eso tanto que olvido todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siguiendo solo el camino frente su pies, dando paso tras paso solo viendo el piso de piedra mojado y casi olvidando que debía mantenerse cubierto.

Perdió la noción del tiempo por un instante y entonces de golpe empezó a notar un extraño movimiento en las personas y como si todo hubiera estado en una burbuja, se rompió y el sonido de las personas inquietas regreso a sus oídos. La gente hablaba y los extraños juguetes con vida se escondían donde podían, detrás de arbustos, macetas o incluso detrás de las personas lo mejor que podían.

 Sus ojos rápidamente vieron el problema a través de toda esa gente, del amplio camino venían muchos soldados, frente a todos ellos pudo identificar a uno de los piratas de Doflamingo, no entendía que ocurría ni tampoco se iba a molestar en averiguar pero rápidamente se sintió perseguido y la paranoia de que estaban detrás de él. ¿Había perdido tanto tiempo y ya lo estaban buscando? _“No…! Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!”._

Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso pero también rápido, corrió a través de los pasillos, cada salida parecía estar llena de más y más oficiales, aunque fueran solo una inútil molestia si solo uno lo detectaba se crearía un alboroto y entonces él…, regreso por el camino que había tomado y se metió por otro pasillo, tenía que ir a un lugar más tranquilo, más oscuro… ¡No podía estar tan lejos!.

Realmente esperaba estar cerca de Mr.1, no era el momento de entrar en pánico, solo debía esperarlo suficiente sin ser descubierto hasta que pasara la lluvia. Llego a un pasillo sin fin pero eso no era problema, con su poder hiso un pequeño agujero tan pequeño como la cerradura de una puerta y así abrió un camino en ese bloqueo pasando a través de el convertido en una fina arena, al pasar parecía estar dentro del almacén de algún tipo de negocio, era oscuro y polvoriento sin embargo tenía una pequeña ventana donde se filtraba una débil luz azul y el golpeteo de la lluvia del otro lado.

Espero ahí un rato, esperando que la conmoción se calmara al igual que la lluvia, el oscuro cuarto se ilumino cuando su encender ilumino su nuevo puro, con tranquilidad fumo hasta que se consumiera completamente, para cuando ya no había quedado nada la lluvia se había ido, no ganaría nada de esperar ahí, aun con nubes grises y con la amenaza de lluvia en cualquier momento, se volvió arena y subió al techo, estaba descubierto pero no había nadie vigilando ahí arriba, pudo moverse con más rapidez que antes y en poco tiempo ya había cruzado media ciudad,  lograba distinguir el área que había descrito Daz pero tardaría en encontrar el punto de encuentro, no podía bajar la guardia ya fueran soldados, piratas o personas comunes no debía confiar en nadie.

Desde lo alto y de vez en cuando revisando hacia abajo, veía como esos grupos de personas se movían, el trotar de los pasos era suficiente advertencia para saber por dónde no pasar, logro distinguir al menos a tres de sus piratas, Diamante, Machvise, y Dellinger, era imposible no distinguirles con su forma tan rara de vestir, no importaba y mucho menos sabía ni por que se había molestado en recordar sus nombres. Demasiado tarde se percató que no debía preocuparse de lo que estaba debajo de sus pies si no de lo que había arriba.

Y entonces lo vio ahí, en el cielo, trepando en el cielo con sus hilos, no había forma de esconderse, no había forma de que no lo notara, esos lentes oscuros lo miraban directamente a él y se acercaba. Sin ningún otro pensamiento reacciono por instinto convirtiéndose en arena y empezó a huir, se movía a toda velocidad sin fijarse a donde, solo necesitaba perderlo lo más pronto posible, con cada giro y zigzagueo el dragón celestial era rápido en adaptarse y seguirlo, le llevaba una buena distancia, de no haberse percatado antes hubiera sido su fin.

Tenía la sonrisa endemoniada de una persona cazando una presa con la seguridad de acorralarlo y darle el golpe de gracia, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer sin embargo tenía confianza en su propia habilidad y pelearía con todo antes de ser atrapado. Era casi gracioso pensar que cuando vinieron con esposas para llevárselo a prisión no había hecho tanto alboroto como ahora. Se formó una sonrisa imperceptible para Doflamingo, aquella vez fue encerrado solo porque así lo quería, fue su decisión dejarse encerrar, ahora él tendría que enfrentársele si quería atraparlo y lo que significaba realmente llevárselo en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Oye! ¡Crocodile! ¡No juegues a duro de atrapar!- Le grito desde lejos, disfrutando esta inútil persecución -Vas a hacerme enojar más ¡FUFUFUFUFUFU!- Su maniática sonrisa se escuchaba justo detrás de él, si volteaba por solo instante, sentía que su larga mano lo alcanzaría, no, sería imposible si quiera que lo tocara, aunque sus manos alcanzaran algo de arena simplemente se escurriría entre sus dedos como  una ilusión.

Doflamingo tomo impulso saltando justo enfrente de él, mientras trataba de dar vuelta y esquivarlo nuevos hilos aparecieron bloqueando su camino, el espacio entre ellos era amplio y fácilmente paso a través de ellos convertido en arena, varias paredes de hilos aparecieron una tras otra, una vez que se había acostumbrado a como pasar a través de esa débil jaula, el patrón de los hilos cambio  creando diferentes formas con cada pared que intentaba frenarlo, todo pasaba a una gran velocidad cruzando desde los techos hasta los caminos, Crocodile noto una diminuta gota de agua cayendo lentamente sobre su hombro, en una fracción de segundo miro arriba percibiendo la lluvia a punto de caer, se le había acabado su tiempo para huir, paso una última pared de hilos y finalmente descendió a un callejón, ahí se detuvo al final de este con solo pequeño techo cubriéndolo de terminar mojado.

Doflamingo bajo también frenando su ataque, cuando sintió la lluvia sobre su cabello se dio cuenta por que se había detenido, ya lo tenía atrapado. Soltó hilos alrededor de el creado una pequeña versión de su birdcage. Solo un poco de agua y no tendría nada con que pelear. Crocodile permaneció de pie viendo la gran pared de piedra frente a él, sin si quiera molestarse en ver a su verdugo, sabía que se molestaría más si era ignorado pero en este punto ya todo parecía irrelevante.

Doflamingo se acercó quedando a solo un par de metros frente a él sintiendo la refrescante lluvia, podría haberlo dejarlo ser en cualquier otra ocasión, pero causarle tantos problemas y además que se sintiera tan confiado como para darle la espalda era algo que no podía dejar pasar tan fácilmente -Mírame- le ordeno, no tenía intención de matarlo todavía, quería escuchar cualquiera que fuera su excusa primero.

Cuando se giró a verlo con su rostro inexpresivo soltó una carcajada, todo había caído en su lugar para tenerlo acorralado y aun así se veía muy tranquilo, siempre tenía la mala costumbre de ponerse así de confiando en sí mismo en los momentos difíciles,  no significaba que se había resignado, en estas situaciones donde había menos posibilidades era cuando se volvía mas resistente -Nunca aprendes, siempre tienes que buscar nuevas formas de hacerme realmente enojar- le dijo con solo una ligero tono de burla, si quería que olvidara esto será mejor que Crocodile piense algo muy grande para compensarlo y rápido.

Crocodile  lo miro de pies a cabeza, estaba tratando de leerlo y comprender cuál era su verdadero posición pero a medio camino pareció dejarlo pasar “no justifiques las acciones de un hombre loco” quizás pensó, entonces le hablo casualmente sin ningún rastro de emoción -Podría decir lo mismo…- Su mano alcanzo el puro que tenía en su boca, jugo con él por unos segundos y después lo tiro a un lado.

-¿Qué demonios estabas tratando de lograr? ¿No te hubiera hecho daño avisarme antes de querer marcharte?-

-…- Crocodile busco entre su abrigo, al parecer sin nada más que un encendedor reflectivamente lo prendió sin nada que encender y de nuevo lo guardo, quizás solo buscaba algo con que distraerse mientras el otro hablaba.

-¿Realmente creíste que me quedaría sin hacer nada?- De nuevo solo hubo silencio -¿Estas escuchando?-

-…- Doflamingo comprendió que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no le importaba hacerlo enfurecer más y más, podía matarlo en un rápido movimiento pero era demasiado orgulloso como para tratar de usar la lógica para sobrevivir o cambiar su forma de ser.

-Eres demasiado viejo para este juego ¿cuánto tiempo más puedes seguir sin decir una sola palabra?- Un hilo rodeo su cuello presionándolo lentamente, el hilo estaba al borde de cortar la piel, sintiendo la presión de respirar y tragar saliva, podía disfrutar como se le iba la vida poco a poco dejándolo sin aire o simplemente arrancar su cabeza de una sola tiron.

-…- Doflamingo lo miro entretenido, no hubo lucha, ni siquiera trato de arrancar el hilo con su mano o su garfio ¿No podía hacerlo? no, casi parecía que no lo afectaba, aún quedaba esa chispa de vida y rebeldía. Resignado a no obtener lo que esperaba, con el movimiento de un solo dedo fue liberado, dejando una fina marca roja en su cuello -Fufufu, te gusta ser así de terco, bien, tendrás tiempo para reflexionar después, yo también pensare en algo para que puedas hacer para recompensarme- Crocodile  levanto una ceja, reaccionando por primera vez, claramente su comentario pareció molestarlo en grande.

-Eres mío, de adentro hacia fuera, del primero hasta el último de tus cabellos, incluso tu miserable cadáver es mío ¡¿Puedes entenderlo?!- Su tono de voz fue creciendo hasta acabar en un furioso grito,

-…- Su mirada permaneció fuerte sin decir nada, una parte de él recordó que debía seguir buscar como escapar en ese reducido callejon

-Creo que sobra decir que tu vida es mía también…- Aunque sintiera solo un ligero temor por sus palabras realmente no pudo hacer nada más que burlarse y reírse de él.

-Debe ser una linda ilusión pensar que todo se mueve con tus hilos, pero no sirves para nada ¡No puedes controlar nada! ¡Estu…- Hilos se amarraron a sus brazos y piernas, reflexiblemente se volvió en arena y fue liberado, esos hilos lo habían apretado con suficiente fuerza como para arrancarle una extremidad de un solo corte fino como el de una espada -Hey no deberías decirle eso a alguien con mis talentos-

Su mano tenía una extraña pose, sosteniendo esos hilos invisibles a su antojo, aunque pudiera controlarlo como una linda pieza de ajedrez no iba a hacerlo. No a menos que lo obligara… -No volveré a ser ingenuo, no me molestaría tenerte esposado a mi cama de pies y manos con kiroseki

-Oh apuesto que eso desearías, lastima, ya perdiste tu oportunidad- le dijo con una sombría sonrisa, replicada por el otro en una extraña broma que se mezclaba con una realidad muy posible -Fufufu debes dejar a un hombre soñar, maldito lagarto, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me subestimes- Bajo  sus manos y por un momento parecía que Doflamingo se desharía de la jaula como si todo esto hubiera sido una mala broma, en cambio su corazón se pauso por dos segundos al ver como sacaba una pistola de su abrigo la apuntaba directo a su cabeza -Puedes regresar por tu cuenta o puedes morir aquí mismo-

Su boca se abrió pero no salió ni una sola palabra, cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza se volvió polvo, y ya no tenía ni idea de que tan lejos pensaba ir Doflamingo ¿Simplemente que tanto deseaba esto?  -Una amenaza barata, no esperaba más de ti- dijo sonando confiado.

-No estoy bromeando Crocodile, prefiero que tu viaje acaba aquí antes de que te marches- La sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido desde que había sacado esa pistola, tanto su voz como su expresión se habían vuelto frías, por un momento parecía que realmente se desharía de el cómo cualquier otro títere. Doflamingo observo como su figura permanecía inmóvil ¿tenía miedo de moverse? Ah…¿porque eso lo recordaba a la noche pasada? había sido tan maravilloso y ahora hacia esto y lo arruinaba todo. Era como en su sueño, con el sosteniendo la pistola y Crocodile rogándole que disparara, ya lo había hecho y ahora…ah…era un idiota, aun así sentía pesada la pistola en su mano.

-No pasare por lo mismo Crocodile, ya te moriste una vez ¿recuerdas?, realmente no entiendes lo que fue saber eso y ahora vas a hacer lo mismo, vas a irte de aquí solo para ir a morir en otra isla, yo…no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo- Sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo, casi como en un gesto de dolor -La incertidumbre, estaré esperando y esperando hasta que un día llegue esa noticia de nuevo, no puedo aceptar eso, aquí y en este instante prefiero darte una muerte rápida- Y de nuevo sabía que esa era la verdad, con solo verlo Crocodile lo sabía.

-Realmente le tienes tanto miedo a la muerte…-

Era inútil -Tonto, no entiendes lo que esto te está causando ¡solo mira esa patética cara!- La expresión de Doflamingo fue de sorpresa, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba pisoteándolo pero era necesario, solo así ambos podrían ser libres-  No esperaba que te volvieras así de débil, ese sentimentalismo tuyo me molesta, mira tu mano ¿En verdad puedes disparar? Kuahaha te daré la respuesta: ¡NO PUEDES!-

-Tch…realmente me estas rogando aquí, ya sabes a quienes he matado con esta arma, he disparado contra mi propia sangre ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría contigo?- dijo sin bajar el arma, pero Crocodile podía ver a través de eso

Una risa más suave salió de sus labios,  burlándose de él –Esto es una completa tontería, aun si disparas hará falta más que eso para matarme, pero ahora estoy seguro que no quieres eso, ¿Qué harás ahora, lloraras y me pedirás que regrese contigo? Idiota, como si me conformara con ser otro más de tus estúpidos sirvientes - Sus palabras eran filosas navajas clavándose una tras otra y aun así sabía que podía seguir humillándolo más y el no dispararía, hasta cierto punto incluso él lo hayo realmente repugnante. ¿Por qué se sentía tan confiado? Este era el poder que tenía por entender lo que el otro sentía, algo que cualquiera hubiera visto con afecto él lo estaba manipulando y torciendo, ¿Qué no era esto a lo que le estaba temiendo todo este tiempo? ¿No era esto la razón de su desconfianza? ¿No se suponía que era él quien debía hacerle esto y no al revés? Se había convertido en la cosa que tanto había desconfiado, pero no estaba equivocado, él había sobrevivido y como señal de eso la creciente lluvia se había vuelto una fina llovizna, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

-¿Lo puedes ver ahora verdad? Nosotros…esto solo te volverá más blando, tu familia ya es una carga y no me necesitas a mí para ser uno más, tampoco me necesitas para completar tus planes, tienes talento pero necesitas desligarte de todas esas personas que te atan, el mar es cruel y buscara hasta el más pequeño de tus puntos débiles para acabarte, quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, ese bastardo sin una pizca de remordimiento y con la resolución para matarme sin dudar con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, esa es la persona que realmente admiro de ti, vuélvete más fuerte y no dejes que nadie te derrote nunca Doflamingo-

Su cuerpo se disolvió en fina arena, impulsándose hacia adelante como una brisa esquivando fácilmente las gotas de agua, Doflamingo no lo esperaba aun asimilando sus últimas palabras, en un débil intento sus manos se alzaron como si fuera atrapar esa figura sin forma en sus brazos, en cambio lo atravesó como un fantasma, sintió la suave arena sobre su piel como una caricia, antes de cruzar a través de él escucho su voz cerca de su oído -Ese es mi verdadero deseo-

Crocodile pasó y se filtró en el espacio de la jaula, ascendiendo para tomar una brisa que lo llevaría lejos y entonces desapareció.

Doflamingo no se volteo, ni hizo nada para ir tras de él, miro la pistola en su mano aun cargada con su bala, se quedó quieto como si estuviera esperando en una de sus pesadillas.

 

===========================================================

 

Su golpe de suerte solo duro lo suficiente para separarse una buena distancia, era imposible mantener esa forma en este clima y en cierto punto su cuerpo ya no pudo seguir y regreso a su forma original,  aun sintiendo a Doflamingo a sus espaldas persiguiéndolo tomo el camino  corriendo,  no se detuvo ni un solo instante a verificar a donde iba o quien estaba adelante, por eso no pudo notar cuando fue atacado por un enorme soldado de juguete.

No podía hacer nada para esquivar el ataque, se protegió lo mejor que pudo antes de estrellarse contra una pared por el impacto.

-Te lo dije, que te iba a hacer pagar si le hacías daño al joven amo- dijo una voz familiar, cuando  se levantó miro un muro de juguetes protegiendo a la niña de capa roja, la pequeña tenía un rostro furioso, no le pareció amenazante sin embargo todos esos juguetes a su control eran un problema ahora que ya no podía usar sus poderes de logia, en este caso parecía mejor evadir el combate, así que tomo un camino cercano y corrió escabulléndose, justo detrás de el escuchaba los pasos de metal y madera, destruyendo el camino a su paso.

Cuando un juguete se acercaba lo suficiente hasta él, se tomaba un segundo para lanzar un ataque con su garfio, rompiendo ya sea la cabeza, una pierna o un brazo del juguete, la mayoría eran del tamaño de un niño pero los más grandes no eran algo que pudiera vencer fácilmente sin un arma mas fuerte.

Sugar podía contralar cualquier juguete en el camino y en poco tiempo junto una pequeña tropa tras el hombre en fuga, hasta que logro rodearlo y ya no pudo correr más, ahora solo le quedaba pelar, Doflamingo lo quería con vida, no confiaba en el ex–shichibukai y quería hacerlo pagar por haberlo molestado pero al final no tenía más opción que seguir las ordenes de su capitán.

Crocodile se las arregló para sobrevivir hasta aquí, parecía una tontería acabar aquí después de lograr escapar de Doflamingo, la pila de juguetes no parecía reducirse y tras correr todo el día su energía ya estaba llegando a su límite, pero no se iba a dejar caer así nada mas, tendrán que esforzarse si realmente querían su cadáver.

Esquivaba los golpes por todos lados, los enormes juguetes tenían una increíble velocidad y pronto comenzó a recibir los ataques, el daño se acumulaba en su cuerpo hasta que un golpe en la espalda lo hizo caer al suelo, no pudo levantarse, el dolor en sus rodillas no se lo permitió, solo pudo sentir la sombra de un fuerte golpe acercándose.

Escucho el sonido metálico de una espada -Perdón por la tardanza, jefe- frente a él estaba parado Daz, no logro percibir el momento en que se paró frente a él y detuvo el ataque, sin embargo no podía sentirse más agradecido por eso -Ya era hora- dijo con una media sonrisa, se levantó mientras más juguetes se acercaban a rodearlos -Solo esperaste para lucirte y llegar como héroe ¿verdad?-

-….- Daz no dijo nada, sin darse cuenta de la hazaña que había hecho pero sintiéndose orgulloso por dentro -Está bien, acabemos con esto rápido- Daz no tuvo problemas en partirlos en dos, sus dos brazos se tornaron en filosas espadas que ninguno podía enfrentar, la pila de juguetes fue cayendo a gran velocidad y Sugar comenzó a preocuparse, pero siguió enviando más y más.

-Oh cielos, sí que tenemos un problema aquí- Al lado de Sugar apareció Sr.Pink, con los brazos cruzados analizando la situación

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Tenemos que atraparlos rápido- le regaño Sugar, apresurándolo a que tomara acción, este empezó a mover sus brazos haciendo calentamiento antes de lanzarse a nadar -No hay problema, son las órdenes de Doffy, me voy a acercar, mantén al otro ocupado y yo hare el resto-

Mr.1 y Crocodile lograr ver a este nuevo contrincante pero aún tenían de que preocuparse con los molestos juguetes –No tiene sentido perder más tiempo, solo abre el paso y dirige el camino- le dijo Crocodile, a este paso solo iban a llegar más de ellos y eso sería un verdadero problema .En un movimiento inesperado vio a Sugar dejando su sitio seguro y corriendo hacia Crocodile a toda prisa, Daz trato de interceptarla pero mas juguetes aparecieron bloqueando su camino, Crocodile también la vio acercarse esperando un ataque directo, por otro lado Sr.Pink ya se encontraba nadando en el piso.

Los soldados de juguete tampoco lo dieron descanso y continuando su ataque, su atención estaba en todas partes y cuando menos lo esperaba sintió sus pies siendo tirados hacia abajo como en arena movediza,  Sr.Pink sostenía sus pies y no le permitía moverse. Esto no hubiera sido problema si pudiera convertirse en arena, pero justo ahora solo podía seguir atacando con su garfio, los juguetes cayeron pero aún no estaba libre de peligro, Sugar estaba ahora solo unos cuantos metros de él.

-Él no necesita recuerdos de una persona como tú- lentamente se acercó extendiendo su mano derecha hacia enfrente, no sabía lo que iba hacer pero no se iba a quedar a descubrirlo, en un movimiento desesperado saco la espada envenenada de su garfio y lanzo un corte a las manos sosteniendo sus pies, Pink pudo ver su ataque, no fue lo suficientemente rápido y  sus brazos fueron alcanzados por solo una pequeña cortadura -¿Veneno?...eso no es…algo que haría un verdadero hombre en una pelea-

-Silencio, el orgullo, el honor, nada de eso importa, solo vivir y ganar- El otro le observo pero se cayó al suelo sintiéndose cada vez más débil, Sugar que está ahora había tenido toda la intención de convertirlo en un juguete se alejó al ver como el veneno había afectado a Sr.Pink. Viendo que era peligroso acercarse, prefirió esperar por otra oportunidad, esperar a que otro oficial llegara a ayudarla ¿Dónde estaban los demás cuando se necesitaban?

Los últimos juguetes fueron cortados a la mitad y el camino quedo libre, con un último cruce de miradas con la pequeña pirata, Crocodile y Daz escaparon, dejando a los dos oficiales atrás.

Daz camino por enfrente guiando el camino, en unos cuantos minutos llegaron al barco, en cuanto los tripulantes los vieron, Daz dio la orden de zarpar y la gente del barco se puso en acción, no eran piratas ni nada por el estilo, a lo mucho eran solo unos pescadores, no sabía que métodos había usado para convencerlos pero eso le importaba poco a Crocodile. El barco se separó del muelle y solo entonces dejaron atrás Dressrosa.

 

Aun cuando ya había perdido de vista la isla siguió viendo por un largo rato al cielo. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué Doflamingo usara sus hilos para saltar en las nubes todo el camino hasta él? ¿Qué llegara como un demonio del cielo y lo llevara de vuelta a encerrarlo en su jaula? Por alguna razón, no le pareció improbable ni una locura, así que siguió esperando,  viendo alerta al cielo, pero no apareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien...se podria decir que este es "el final de la historia". PERO...aun hare 2 capitulos mas...seran muy cortos en realidad, seran capitulos que toman "cierto tiempo despues" de esto. Me siento tan cerca de acabar esta historia que casi no puedo creerlo. seria la primera vez que termino un fanfic eeek.


	10. Chapter 10

_~Dias despues – Dressrosa~_

-¿Como esta?- Se acerco Baby 5 al resto de las chicas reunidas afuera del cuarto de su capitán.

-¿Tu qué crees? Lleva días encerrándose y solo sale para conseguir más botellas- Giora respondió tan enfadada como Sugar

-Esos tontos no ayudan, solo le dan más a botellas y lo alientan a seguir bebiendo- refiriéndose al resto de la tripulación, Trebol, Diamante y Pica no eran del tipo de llevarle la contraria a su capitán, si lo veían decaído solo bromeaban con él y lo complacían dándole más alcohol.

-Aun no entiendo que sucedió- la chica de cabello negro cruzo sus brazos pensativa, en su mente todo parecía ir bastante bien entre la pareja, los dos se veían felices, más de una vez los vio sonriendo uno con el otro así que no entendía como es que al final Doflamingo los mando en una cacería por el ex Shichibukai.

-Su amante se escapó, apuesto que no lo esperaba y está destrozado, no es raro, siempre que se trata del él pierde la cabeza- hablo la más grande, tenía una percepción más objetiva de las cosas así que no le parecía extraña la reacción de su capitán.

-Sé que puede sonar cruel pero… no es la primera vez que Sir Crocodile se escapa de esta forma, presiento que paso algo mucho peor…- dijo Baby 5 aun con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

-Yo les dije, no teníamos por qué confiar en esa persona, no debimos permitirle acercarse, si solo lo hubiera convertido en juguete…el amo no estaría así de triste- Desde el comienzo había mantenido una postura firme en contra de la llegada de Crocodile, desde Marinford no le daba un buen presentimiento, y tras los sucesos estaba furiosa con él y consigo misma, ella logro enfrentarlo al final y sentía parte de responsabilidad por no poder detenerlo y no poder hacer nada por ayudar a su capitán, no tenía duda que la única cosa que quería Doflamingo era olvidar, ella podía hacerlo con su habilidad, si solo lo hubiera logrado…

Baby 5 enciendo un cirrago en parte en resignación y para relajar la tensión -Bueno…no sé si realmente hay algo que podamos hacer- las tres agacharon la cabeza pensativas.

-Quizas….deberiamos hablarle a mi hermana de nuevo, quizás ya sabe algo de Vergo- las tres asintieron, Sugar sacando el pequeño den den mushi guardado en su capa -Muy bien, veamos- el tono de la llama tardo un largo tiempo, tanto que parecía que no contestarían, había una gran interferencia y finalmente escucho la voz de Monet

-¿Hola?- Repito en voz fuerte, al parecer lo había intentado varias veces y no la habían escuchado -Hermana, soy yo, Sugar- Ambas voces sonaban alegres, muy pocas veces tenían una excusa para hablar desde que Monet se marchó para vigilar a Cesar y siempre era mejor mantener la comunicación al mínimo para no ser detectados por la marina pero escuchar su voz les trajo alegría.

-Ah…mi hermanita ¿todo bien?- Giolla y Baby 5 tambien podía escucharla y también tenían expresiones felices por escuchar a su compañera -Bueno…te hablaba de nuevo por lo de la última vez…- Sugar la había contactado antes informándola de lo que había pasado y fue Monet misma la que se ofreció para contactar a Vergo, hubo una pausa desde el otro lado de la línea, el tono de la chica recupero su tono serio -¿Sigue así de mal? ¿eh?- Sugar entendia muy bien que Monet debía sentirse triste por no poder ayudar estando tan lejos, por eso sentía que debía esforzarse por ambas.

-Si… ¿y? ¿Ya lo encontraste?-

-No, sabes cómo es, pueden pasar días o meses hasta que obtenga una respuesta de él-

-Ya veo…- Vergo por su posición tenía que ser más discreto que el resto, si bien les daba gran información el sacrificio era perder a un compañero de su lado, a veces no tenía mucha oportunidad de ponerse al tanto con todos, solo en esos pequeños momentos donde podía entrar a un punto ciego de la marina.

-Si me permiten- Hablo Monet tras el silencio de las chicas- Cuando esté listo él saldrá y pedirá nuestra ayuda, mientras tanto esperen pacientes y estén listas para seguir sus órdenes-

-Si…gracias hermana- Hablo Sugar, su hermana siempre tenía una extraña forma de aliviarla, era lista y siempre mantenía la calma, igual que Vergo, por sus cualidades era que podía cumplir misiones tan elaboradas y largas como en las estaban, sin embargo, eso no hacía que dejara de extrañarla.

-Hehe no se precipiten, te llamare si logro encontrar a Vergo- Podia contar con Monet para hacer la búsqueda, realmente solo podían esperar…

-Haaa….así que no podemos hacer nada…- Suspiro Baby 5 -Vergo y él siempre fueron muy cercanos, no necesita venir hasta aquí, pero esperábamos que con una llamada fuera suficiente para animarlo…-

*CRASH*

El sonido de una botella rompiéndose, las chicas escucharon pasos acercándose e inmediatamente salieron corriendo del pasillo, Doflamingo abrió la puerta, había escuchado mucho ruido afuera de su habitación pero no había nadie, chasqueo su lengua y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Se sentó y abrió la siguiente botella, ya no tenía idea de en qué numero iba, habían tantas vacías por todo su cuarto que ya era irrelevante. Todo el cuarto era un desastre, incluso el mismo era un desastre. Los días no lo habían hecho más sencillo.

Por solo un fracción de segundo le pareció correcto dejarlo ir, que realmente Crocodile no quería estar ahí y que no había forma de que fuera feliz si no estaba allá afuera, solo por un momento sintió que era mejor dejarlo ir y fue solo ese pequeño segundo cuando se escurrió de sus manos escapando fuera de su jaula.

Algunas de sus palabras incluso lo alcanzarony peor aún eran ciertas, cuando estaba apuntado su pistola hacia él no quería disparar, no podía, corrigió, era como quitarse la vida y aun así la otra opción no era nada mejor, estaba siendo patético, escondido en su cuarto bebiendo y bebiendo, esperando que quizás en cierto punto su mente viera todos esos dias  como una extraño sueño que nunca paso, un extraño delirio de su cabeza y lo aceptara como realidad, otros instantes reflexionaba y pensaba que no valía la pena, todo el esfuerzo de todos estos años y siempre era lo mismo, siempre tan cerca de tocar el sol y al final el siempre terminaba cayendo.

…Pero si toco el sol esta vez, esta ultima vez si lo alcanzo, era por eso que esto era aún más doloroso, si realmente lo había alcanzado ¿porque había preferido…irse?. ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho? ¿Que solo lo estaba haciendo más débil estando cerca de él? si pudiera tener las agallas de matarlo la próxima vez ¿entonces el…? No tenía sentido, su cabeza dolía y volvió a beber, no tenía idea si quería verlo de nuevo o no, por primera vez no estaba seguro.

Solo tenían que esperar más tiempo…¿cuánto tiempo más? ¿cuántos años más?, ya no era el joven novato que lo conoció hace tantos años, su vida seguía y el reloj de su cuerpo seguía moviéndose, la inmortalidad…la fruta del diablo… ¿Cuánto tiempo más creía que tenía Crocodile? ¿Realmente no tenía miedo de morir? ¿No le importaba?, pensar que no tenía aprecio por su propia vida le aterraba, personas así se metían en grandes problemas y morían rápido, quizás fue así como todo termino para el la primera vez que viajo al nuevo mundo, entonces debería comprenderlo y aun así él se había marchado. No quería pensarlo y aun así ese terrible pensamiento llego “¿Acoso el ya murió y no me he dado cuenta?”.  Su cuerpo frio yace en alguna isla ¿y él no lo sabe aún? Muchas muertes horribles pasaron por su mente y su cabeza volvía doler, sintiendo arrepentimiento de no haberlo matado cuando pudo.

Sintiéndose mareado se dejó caer en la cama, acercando ambas manos a su frente, presionándolo tratando de no sentir el movimiento del cuarto y su estómago tirando todo su contenido. Llevaba tiempo sin acercarse a su cama,  no había dormido y los pocos minutos que lo lograba eran sentados en el sillón o en la silla de su oficina, ese lugar le recordaba demasiado a él, todo su cuarto era un constante recordatorio de él, lo que era molesto, pero no podía irse a otra parte.

Exhausto hundió su rostro en su almohada, se acostó boca abajo esperando perder la conciencia pronto,

Sus manos abrazaron la almohada cuando sintió algo extraño debajo de el, lo apretó en sus manos y lo levanto frente a sus ojos, era un pequeño pedazo de papel, inmediatamente reconoció la letra y no pudo tirarlo, ¿Cómo había llegado esto aquí? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Qué?!

Sus ojos se abrieron con toda su atención en él, todo el malestar que había sentido antes lo había olvidado, solo habían dos palabras ahí y aun así se sintió como un golpe en la cara -No lo entiendo ¿no pudiste ser más específico? Maldito Croco-

_[Lo siento]_

Era lo que estaba escrito con hermosa letra en ese pequeño papel ahora arrugado, lo miro un largo rato como si una carta se fuera a desenrollar delante de él explicándole a detalle pero no había nada mas, esas dos palabras eran su único mensaje, de que realmente se lamentaba no podía saberlo, ¿Era por irse? ¿Por no avisarle que se marchaba? ¿Por toda esa extraña relación entre los dos? ¿Por el sexo de la noche anterior? ¿O sabía de antemano que sería así de miserable y se disculpaba desde antes? ¿O era quizás una extraña broma de él?  ¡¿Qué exactamente significaba?!

Ya no iba a buscarlo más, tenían que seguir con sus planes, aún quedaba mucho por hacer en Dressrosa, mucho más que hacer si quería hacer caer a los dragones celestiales, pero nada dentro de él iba a cambiar, no podía arrancarlo de raíz.

_==========================================================_

_~Dias después – Mar del Nuevo mundo~_

 

El clima había sido favorable tras abandonar la isla como una señal que todo mejoraría, el sol brillaba y la brisa del mar era fresa, incluso el viento había fluido a su favor ayudándolos a viajar con velocidad -¿Has visto al jefe?- Daz pregunto a uno de los tripulantes -Atrás en la popa del barco- Levanto la mirada en la dirección, ya imaginaba que lo encontraría en un lugar alejado sin hablar con nadie.

-Si entendí correctamente, parecía que quería que no lo molestara nadie- Añadió, no era de extrañarse, Crocodile prefería que todo el mundo se alejara si no tenían negocios con él.

Siguió el camino, cruzando la mitad del barco hasta las escaleras de madera que conducían al timón del barco y la parte trasera, ahí arriba no había mucha gente, solo el navegante y un compañero charlando, justo al borde mucho más alejado se encontraba Crocodile.

-Jefe- Llamo al hombre de espaldas, se acercó siguiendo el camino de humo de su usual puro encendido -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin interés -Es mi turno de reemplazar al navegante, solo venia para asegurarme que todo estaba bien-

-Hum…- Fue su única respuesta, no quería creer que había algo extraño en su capitán, no era inusual que no hablara mucho o se mantuviera alejado de toda la gente, nunca prestaba mucho interés a las personas a menos que viera un cierto talento en ellas, pero desde que había dejado Dressrosa parecía más alejado de lo usual, cualquiera que fuera el problema realmente lo tenía pensativo, tanto que ni siquiera había regañado a nadie en todo el viaje ni había hecho ningún comentario sobre nadie o a donde debían dirigirse, a pesar de ya no llevar una vida tan agitada como antes, desde que salieron de prisión había mostrado gran iniciativa a donde ir y que hacer pero ahora se veía como en aquel entonces cuando estaban encerrados sin interés por el mundo exterior, quizás porque no había nada más que hacer Crocodile permanecía largos ratos afuera solo viendo al cielo, no específicamente al mar o al horizonte solo… arriba.

-Todos los días estas montando guardia aquí afuera- Le dijo aun detrás de él, no volteo a verlo pero si enfoco su mirada al frente al mar, desde Marinford sabía que había algo inusual con el Shichibukai Doflamingo, no solo su excentricidad pero parecía ir detrás de su capitán por lo que estaba preocupado y tras el ataque antes de escapar, parecía más evidente que quería hacerle daño, una extraña rivalidad o venganza que no entendía, parecía que se conocían de hace mucho tiempo de otra forma su intercambio de palabras no estaría tan lleno de confianza, no tenía forma de saber, aun que le preguntara directamente a Crocodile él no respondería, además no parecía muy adecuado entrometerse.

-¿Aun crees que podemos ser atacados?- Le dijo simplemente, era una forma sutil de saber si realmente estaba vigilante y confirmar sus sospecha.

-No- Así que si era Doflamingo, de no haber prestado interés hubiera cuestionado que es lo que iba a atacarlos o quien, pero automáticamente salto a la conclusión que hablaba de él -¿Entonces?- Era la próxima pregunta lógica, había una pequeña probabilidad que le digiera algo, pero aun así quería intentar, quizás…podría confiárselo.

-No lo pienses demasiado, este es el mejor lugar para fumar eso es todo- “Por supuesto” pensó, con una ligera sonrisa, se acercó a su lado, descansando su brazos en la orilla de la valla del barco, tomándose un segundo para ver el paisaje que tanto había captado la atención de Crocodile, no había nada especial, solo el mismo aburrido cielo y mar azul.

Había algo que no encajaba, algo esencial que aún no lograba entender, si bien Crocodile aún era todo un misterio para él, todo lo que conocía era tras haberse presentado ante los agentes de Baroque Works y de ahí en adelante era todo lo que sabía, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado antes a ese evento aun le era desconocido, era algo extraño, considerando que había sido un Shichibukai lo normal sería que fuera bien conocido entre los piratas, sus rumores, ser un “heroe” cazando piratas y  demás sonaba igual al engaño que quería mostrarle a todos desde que lo conoció en Arabasta, así que tendía a dudar de las historias que contaban de él, unas cuantas eran ciertas y podía afirmarlo, pero el hombre había hecho un muy buen trabajo manteniendo un perfil bajo y ocultándose, cualquiera fuera la razón, quería mantener su pasado enterrado.

Así que sus pensamientos lo llevaban de nuevo al comienzo ¿exactamente cómo se conocía con Doflamingo? No parecía medirse con sus palabras ni tratando de fingir cordialidad, ni si quiera con Ojos de halcón o en su caso con cualquier otro Shichibukai, y aun así había permanecido en el reino de Doflamingo, invitado incluso por este, si lo detestara realmente ni si quiera hubiera aceptado una pizca de hospitalidad o de ayuda, aun así…

-Ese shichibukai es realmente peligroso- Comento, en Marineford si Crocodile no hubiera detenido el ataque de Doflamingo quizás no se encontraría a su lado ahora mismo.

-Lo sé, no hace falta decirlo- Dijo con un poco de molestia, de su boca dejo escapar otra fina capa de humo hacia al cielo

-Supongo que tendremos que estar preparados la próxima vez ¿eh? seguro vendrá con la intención de matarnos- Crocodile masajeo su cien, como si el pensamiento le diera dolor de cabeza -Sí, tendremos que pensar en algo luego, pero ahora, solo tenemos que pensar en cómo llegar a la próxima isla-

-¿Algún lugar en mente?- Crocodile cruzo sus brazos, como pensándolo por primera vez sin embargo no parecía tener la mente clara -No, el clima en esta mar es impredecible, solo podemos esperar llegar a un buen lugar-

-Un lugar con un buen barco sería lo mejor- Trato de bromear a pesar de su monótona voz, aun así el otro logro captarlo y  sonrió ligeramente -Tienes razón, este artilugio es muy lento-

-Bien, tomare mi puesto, Crocodile…- Al escuchar su nombre el hombre finalmente lo miro, en el pasado le hubiera mirado de forma intimidante pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le dirigía una mirada así, con el tiempo parecía haberse acostumbrado a su compañía, en general estaba más relajado a su lado, lo que era todo un logro conociendo como trataba al resto, no sabía si realmente lo consideraba un amigo pero al menos parecía aceptar que era un aliado y que estaba de su lado- Te vez cansado, deberías tomar un descanso-

También había empezado a tomar su consejos, no era muy frecuente pero usualmente era por su bien -Si, creo que lo hare- Le respondió con calma dirigiéndose a la parte baja del barco.

 

============================

 

Entro en la cabina del capitán, no era nada especial, era de esperarse al no tener más opción y salir a toda prisa, a través de la puerta solo había un espacioso cuarto con nada más que una simple mesa de madera, sobre ella unos cuantos mapas y libros de navegación, unas cajas en las esquinas que suponía eran provisiones que no habían dejado en el lugar correcto y en la pared del fondo una lámpara con una vela que iluminaba el cuarto, no era suficiente luz y las esquinas del cuarto estaban en las sombras, como llenando el espacio en una esquina mal diseñada estaba acomodada una pequeña cama, posiblemente la única en todo el lugar, apenas y era suficiente espacio para una persona.

No era nada impresionante, sin embargo cumplía con su función, extrañamente no le molestaba y tras haber dormido en Impel Down sabía que esto no era lo peor, al menos sabía que nadie entraría a ese lugar, de vez en cuando escuchaba el rechinido del barco y  los pasos de los tripulantes pero en general todo se amortiguaba con el sonido del mar.

Dejo su abrigo sobre la única silla de madera y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras terminaba el puro que tenía, una vez que fue suficiente se dejó caer con la vista al techo y las pierna ligeramente flexionadas en el reducido espacio, su mente estaba en blanco y quería que permaneciera así, su vista miraba la extraña luz y sombras que se movían con la luz de la vela, dándole una oscura atmosfera al lugar, no era como la prisión, aquel lugar era completamente oscuro, ese lugar solo tenía siluetas de personas encerradas, recordaba cuantas veces repitió el solo encender y apagar su encendedor, como su mano se iluminaba y en ese oscuridad era una luz incandescente que llamaba la atención como si fuera un faro y entonces volvían a la completa negrura, repitiendo el ciclo incansablemente, definitivamente no se le parecía en nada ni siquiera el sonido del mar era el mismo, aquel era un zumbido que tapaba tus oídos, podías sentir el mar completamente encima de ti y en este cuarto podías sentir el barco moviéndose tanto que haría a cualquier inexperimentado vomitar con cada ola chocando, pero prefería mucho más el sonido de las olas, si…era mucho mejor.

No se sentía cansado pero cerro los ojos  y en su mente se empezó a formar aquel lugar, suaves cortinas y brillante luz entrando por la ventana, una planta con frondosas hojas moviendo con el viento, el sonido de aves, esa extraña nueva pintura que estaba colgada en su pared de matices cafés y rojos, era algo abstracto pero que definitivamente le agradaba, ese molesto sofá de piel, la puerta de roble de su oficina, el piso blanco que reflejaba la luz, el perchero justo en la entrada para su horrible abrigo y también…

_Despierta_

Escucho su propia voz para volver a ver el oscuro techo de madera, cierto, ya no estaba en Dressrosa, ya estaba muy distante de ese lugar, tenía que mantener ese pensamiento, era lo que había decidido y lo que quería, simplemente no podía funcionar y esto era lo más beneficioso para la planes de ambos. No podía aferrarse a cosas pasajeras, deseaba que el tiempo se moviera mas rápido, dejar todo de lado lo mas pronto posible, pero se sentia alegre al recordar aquel lugar, cuanto tiempo más hacía falta para desligarse completamente ¿No había pasado ya suficiente tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más para borrar todo lo relacionado a él?

Cuando recordaba aquello se sentía feliz _, a salvo,_ como si pudiera olvidarse completamente del mundo, no era solo por estar en Dressrosa, no era solo que pareciera una isla paradisiaca, con aves cantando todo el tiempo un brillante sol y cielo azul, era todo por él, si él no estuviera ahí no fuera más que una isla entre otro millón de islas, pero él estaba ahí, su reino estaba ahí, su recuerdo estaba encadenado ahí, no podía separar a uno del otro y cada vez que recordaba ese lugar era pensar en él de nuevo,  porque era tal como aquel lugar, celestial, brillante, como un sol. Se odiaba por idealizarlo tanto, se regañaba tratando de pensar que no todo era tan magnifico, cuanto realmente lo molestaba y las cosas que no podía tolerar, destrozarlo todo de arriba abajo hasta enterrarlo

_¿Pero no era tan malo verdad?_

-No lo era…- Pero eligió su libertad y su “sueño”, su orgullo no le permitiría abandonar eso, aun no se había rendido con este mundo, con la grandeza, aun quería alcanzarlo, aun quería…

_Ser rey_

Era imposible que esa palabra no le recordada su rostro, sentir cálidas plumas abrazándolo y manteniéndolo cerca, le traía tanta alegría pero…pero no era suficiente…

Inquieto se movió en la cama,  fijándose a la pequeña pared y dándole la espalda al cuarto, era oscuro y frio, no era nada como aquel calido abrigo de plumas, eran estos pequeños instantes cuando extrañaba su compañía y simplemente compartir su calor pero no había nada más que el mismo en ese lugar.

Cerro sus ojos y pronto logro relajarse para alcanzar algo de descanso, justo en el borde de caer en sueño sintio como algo cubría su cuerpo. Giro su rostro solo un poco para ver una silueta en la tenue luz -¿Daz?-

-Lo siento, creí que estabas dormido- Inmediatamente Daz se sintió avergonzado, arrepentido de haber puesto una cobija sobre su cuerpo como si se tratara de un niño durmiendo, esperaba que se enfureciera o quizás que le digiera que se marchara,  en cambio lo vio cerrar sus ojos, sosteniendo la cobija y volviendo a descansar.

-Gracias- Daz abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y tardo en captar esa palabra ¿Estaban bien sus oídos? Había sonado tan bajo que dudo en haberlo escuchado. No dijo nada y se marchó.

Quería preguntar, quería ayudarlo, pero esto parecía algo fuera de su alcance, algo personal, eran cosas muy sutiles y Crocodile estaba intentando aparentar como si no pasara nada y a los ojos de todos no había nada extraño en él, pero él lo sabia ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Era…no…era absurdo.

 

_~Dos años después – ¿¿¿??? Nuevo mundo~_

 

Crocodile esperaba sentando en un caja de cargamento, había logrado un buen negocio en esta isla, en su último viaje lograron un motín, quedándose con el barco y todo su contenido, llevaba muchas cosas útiles comida, municiones, joyas, todo tipo de cosas que fácilmente podía comerciar, sus “empleados” temporales hacían todo el trabajo pesado, moviendo las cajas fuera del barco y efectuando las ventas, él estaba recluido a simplemente dar las ordenes y esperar, no era del todo malo.

Mientras tanto revisaba los papeles con toda la información del inventario del barco, no era algo absolutamente necesario pero era preferible a malgastar su tiempo y no hacer nada. Era un tarea aburrida así que rápidamente noto cuando Daz se acercó a hablar con él –Crocodile, ¿Todo va mejor de lo que esperábamos verdad?-

-Si, al menos veremos algo de ganancias pronto- Aun les faltaba mucho para recuperarse, un poco de negocias aquí y allá pero dentro de poco tendría lo necesario para su próximo viaje.

-No creo que tengamos que esperar hasta mañana, revise como iba y más de la mitad del cargamento ya está vendido-

-Sera mejor que sea así, este lugar ya es lo suficientemente aburrido para pasar otro día aquí-

-Considerando que aún no es medio día, todo está yendo muy bien- Daz parecia mas animado y positivo de lo usual, quizas no le desagradaba tanto la isla como  a él, simplemente si no había nada de interés no tenía sentido. -¿Y bien? ¿Esos son los permisos?- Le indico señalando lo que llevaba en sus manos

-Sí, fui guiado a una talentosa persona, no tendremos problemas con estos, se ven idénticos a los verdaderos-  Por supuesto había falsificado papeles, no era nada difícil, con la cantidad de dinero correcta y la persona indicada. Crocodile los reviso sin perder mucho tiempo, a su lado también dejo el periódico, la noticia en la primera plana hizo que todo sonido desapareciera.

_[El Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo anuncia su renuncia….]_

Solo ver su imagen fue más que suficiente para hacer que sintiera un fuerte golpe, era más que eso, no tuvo suficiente tiempo para ocultar su sorpresa y Daz lo percibió llamándolo varias veces  -Crocodile ¡Crocodile!- Ignoro el llamado varias veces, aplastando el papel en su mano -¿Qué sucede?-

-Ese idiota, que está tramando…-

-Márchate- le ordeno- Mantenme informado de esto, si hay algo nuevo quiero saberlo-

-Si…-Dijo dudoso ¿que pasaba con su súbito cambio? ¿era esto algo realmente importante? aunque se tratara sobre un shichibukai,  Crocodile no había prestado mucha atención a los cambios que se había generado ni a la tan famosa “peor generación” ni cuando fue reemplazado por Barba negra ¿Por qué ahora…?

 

==============================================

 

Daz se dirigió hacia Crocodile sin esperar ningún buen resultado, desde que llegaron las noticias Crocodile se había mantenido alejado y de un terrible humor, pero ahora tenía nueva información y no tenía más opción que dársela el mismo, preparado abrió la puerta, al entrar sintió el distintivo aroma del humo de puros como si hubiera estado fumado insaciablemente todo el día, si no se trataba de estrés entonces estaba muy ansioso.

Crocodile parecía impaciente y sabía que en este caso era mejor mantenerse callado y cumplir su deber lo más rápido  -¿Qué sucede?- Sin decir nada le entrego el periódico, Crocodile lo tomo sin esperar un segundo, lo miro fijamente antes de mirar el periódico, como si buscara adivinar que decía con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, desenrollo el rollo de papel y miro la primera página y… nada, su rostro su mantuvo inexpresivo, casi calmado,  finalmente bajo el papel como cansado de verlo.

-Vete- le dijo esta vez mucho más tranquilo, parecía que su calma en verdad era todo lo contrario y era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, así que Daz no dijo nada,  ni si quiera respondió ni hizo un gesto para despedirse, se dirigió directamente a la puerta cerrándola.

Crocodile cerro sus ojos esperando suficiente tiempo para que el otro se alejara, contando en su mente varios segundos, finalmente su garfio cayo sobre la mesa frente a él dejando un enorme hueco y lanzando lo que estuviera encima en todas direcciones, era un movimiento súbito y le tomo toda su voluntad contenerse de querer arremeter de nuevo contra la mesa y partirla en dos. Se formó un fuerte puño en su mano pero no había nadie a quien golpear.

No tenía sentido destruir el lugar, no valía la pena matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, en este punto nada sería suficiente para calmar su ira, no podía hacer nada más que culpar a Doflamingo por ser tan ingenuo y descuidado, le advirtió muchas veces pero no logro hacer nada para detener a su enemigo, quiera verlo y golpearlo en la cara por caer y por ser apresado; no quería creerlo aún, sabia el poder que tenía ¿Cómo pudo ser derrotado?

Dos años…habían sido todo lo que necesitaba para desaparecer de su vista, ninguno de los dos volvió a verse ni a comunicarse, los primeros meses fueron un constante recordatorio pero conforme más se alejaba y más tiempo pasaba, dejo de inundar su mente y volvió a enfocar su mente al nuevo mundo, a seguir el rastro de las antiguas armas que siempre estuvo buscando y en volverse más fuerte, todo estaba siguiendo su curso como debía ser o al menos como lo había deseado, y así se aseguró de enterrarlo bien en el fondo de su mente.

Todo el mundo estaría celebrando su caída, el también debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero cayó al suelo, sus piernas perdieron su fuerza y no pudo frenar el golpe, incluso él no podía comprender que acaba de pasar, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, ya lo había arrancado de su vida, no tenía sentido que le afectara hasta este punto, era una completa sensación de desconexión.

Sentía rabia y tristeza mezclada, dos sensaciones luchando sin saber cuál ganaría, aun no entendía como todo había terminado así de mal, la marina escondió muchos detalles como era de esperarse y trato de llenar esos hueco en la historia y aun así le costaba creerlo.

Seria mandado a Impel Down-…Maldita sea…- Los recuerdos de ese lugar lo inundaron y volvía a maldecir sin parar, su mano sujetaba la tela de su ropa y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, si no hacia eso sentía que su voz se escaparía y gritaría, el tiempo se extendía dolorosamente y sabia que no resistiría para siempre,  sin darse cuenta lagrimas ya habían caído sobre sus mejillas, cuando su vista se nublo y miro las gotas cayendo al piso finalmente se quebró y lloro sin contenerse.

¿Era por eso que se había obsesionado tanto con no dejarlo ir? ¿Por eso le aterraba tanto la idea de verlo morir? Ahora lo comprendía tan claramente, cerro sus ojos y su recuerdo era más vivido que nunca, su corto cabello rubio, sus ojos sin sus molestos lentes de sol y las marcas en su rostro por siempre llevarlas puestas, las marcas entre sus cejas tan parecidas a las suyas, su fina nariz, pero no había sonrisa en su rostro, era una expresión vacía que lo miraba directamente, lo hacia sentía tan desarmado que abrió los ojos golpe, no pudo deshacerse de su recuerdo, de su voz y sus brazos sosteniéndolo con fuerza sujetándolo tan cerca de él que no le permitía respirar.

Lo recordaba tan dolorosamente claro, extrañaba su calor, extrañaba su sonrisa.

 

================================================

 

_~Después de Dressrosa – ¿¿¿??? Nuevo mundo~_

 

El mar se movía en una furiosa tormenta, en medio de la nada el agua se veía como un agujero negro y del cielo caía una interminable lluvia, el barco que llevaba a su  prisionero se agitaba de un lado a otro con cada choque de una enorme ola, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a tragar ese pequeño barco y se lo llevara hasta al fondo.

En los niveles inferiores del barco, tras varias capas de seguridad se encontraba una sola mujer y un hombre tras las rejas atado con una exagerada cantidad de cadenas. A pesar de la oscuridad y con solo ellos dos en ese lugar, se escuchaba el sonido de una charla.

-Hey Tsuru, deja de ignorarme- Tras horas y horas de vigilar a su prisionero, Tsuru se había cansado de la platica y las burlas del ex shichibukai y se mantenía al margen esperando el momento de llegar a la prisión y encerrarlo de una vez- ¡Tsuruuuuuuu!- La tarea no era sencilla pues su prisionero exigía la atención de un niño, aun así no lo subestimaba y sabía que debía estar preparada en el peor de los casos.

-Hey Tsuru ¿Podría tener visitas de vez en cuando también?-

-¿De quién? ¿Tu tripulación? Es una lástima pero me temo que no podrán compartir celdas, tu estarás hasta el fondo del lugar-

-¡Oh vamooooos! ¿Qué tal los otros shichibukai? No me molestaría que Kuma me enviara a unas buenas vacaciones o quizas conversar un rato con Mihawk seguro tiene mucho que contar desde Marineford- Tsuro lo miraba inexpresiva mientras su prisionero seguía divagando- ¿Y qué hay de Moria? Oh…espera, mi error, ya está muerto, yo lo mate, un favor para ustedes, por nada, entonces ¿Que tal la bella emperatriz? ¿eh? No puedes negarme unas bellas mujeres…-

-Las únicas mujeres en tu celda serán tus carceleras- Le interrumpió

-Hum…que aburrido ¿Y qué tal Crocodile? Debe verse mal para la marina que ese escurridizo lagarto siga en la fuga-

-¿Oh? No te preocupes por eso, me asegurare que te haga compañía en poco tiempo- 

\- ¡HAHAHAHA! Eso suena bien, estoy conforme con eso…- Una larga carcajada fue seguida de un inusual silencio y por un minuto Tsuru tuvo calma, lo que le llamo la atención, cuando lo miro había una extraña sonrisa que se mezcló con nostalgia que no esperaba ver en él, luego hablo en voz baja como hablando para sí mismo -Aun quiero mi periódico diario pero…eso también podría ser fantástico…- Doflamingo cerro sus ojos y guardo silencio, con una genuina sonrisa que nunca imagino Tsuru que pudiera existir.

Y entonces ya no hubo más ruido que el de las olas en el barco, su prisionero había caído en un sueño, cualquiera que fuera lo que estaba soñando, estaba en un lugar muy alejado y se encontraba feliz.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este "pequeño" capitulo termino siendo 11 paginas (no tengo auto control) pero ya me siento conforme con el y lista para el ultimo capitulo (lo juro, en verdad es el ultimo) y esta vez espero que no sea tan largo para subirlo pronto. Como sea espero que les haya agradado esta fuga de locura mía y que se hayan quedado aquí hasta el final.


	11. Chapter 11

_*Crash*_

La taza de café se rompió justo en el momento que la tomo por la oreja, esta se desprendió y todo el contenido cayo en la mesa para después rodar y destrozarse en el piso, se levantó a toda prisa pero su traje no se salvó de mancharse, esto le enfureció más que el hecho de que su desayuno se hubiera cubierto de café -Que pésima forma de comenzar el día- dijo con clara molestia en su rostro, Daz que estaba a su lado no tardo ni un segundo en actuar

-Me encargare de esto- Crocodile no era supersticioso, pero cuando algo malo pasaba eventualmente más cosas terribles seguirían pasando, aun así trato de dejar ese pensamiento a un lado procurando que no le siguiera molestando, por el resto de la mañana todo siguió tranquilo, no habían muchos problemas y la isla era pequeña así que la marina no tenía a nadie vigilando ese desolado lugar, con nada más que un pequeño puerto y una única aldea en su orilla, el resto era una un bosque inexplorado. 

Se acercaron a la orilla de la playa, prefiriendo mantenerse alejados de la aldea y continuar con su perfil bajo, estaban listos para regresar al barco y tomar un breve descanso antes de zarpar a su siguiente locación, Daz se adelantó y Crocodile permaneció en la orilla, se sentó en una roca disfrutando la breve calma y las olas chocando contra la arena.

A simple vista no era más que otro lugar aburrido y simple, no muy diferente del lugar donde nació, recordaba ver los barcos ir y venir, cada vez trayendo gente y objetos interesantes, en aquel pequeño lugar esa era la única forma de encontrar algo de diversión y desde pequeño deseo ver de dónde venía todo eso, que había más allá de su limitada línea de visión, ahora que había visto tantos lugares y había cumplido con su inicial objetivo aún se sentía que solo había visto una diminuta parte.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando noto algo extraño en el viento, era ceda o telaraña flotando en el aire, trato de buscar su fuente y pudo notar más tela proviniendo de un lugar entre el bosque, estaba a solo un lado del aldea y parecía extraño que fuera obra de algún animal,  sin razonarlo mucho siguió el camino de dónde provenía, fue guiado con más interés cuando percibió el olor a sangre y cadáveres, parecía una escena completamente inesperada en ese desolado lugar, pero su curiosidad lo hizo continuar, si hubiera pensado con claridad quizás hubiera retrocedido y no se hubiera adentrado más, pero no era del tipo que le gustaba retroceder.

Había cuerpos mutilados y rebanados como si los hubieran cortado con un fino sable, al llegar a la fuente se dio cuenta de su error, no era tela de arañas, eran hilos, sentando contra un tronco entre una pila de cadáveres se encontraba el anterior rey de Dressrosa, su ropa deplorable como si hubiera estado huyendo por meses, su pensamiento inicial fue que era mejor alejarse, las cosas no habían terminado bien desde la última vez que lo vio y probablemente desearía venganza, pero no se movió, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que el otro notara su presencia y volteara  verlo.

Todo tomo sentido en su cabeza, si su día había comenzado mal debía ser porque se encontraría con él, aun así sintió algo de alivio, de poder verlo de nuevo y que estuviera libre -Debí saberlo…-

-¿Hmm? No esperaba verte aquí maldito lagarto ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- La mueca de su sonrisa se dibujó y en esta lejana isla tenía el presentimiento que no le sería difícil desaparecer su cadáver -¿Tú me dices eso? ¿No deberías estar pudriéndote en una celda?- Ambos respondían con un tono de voz alto y con algo de hostilidad.

-Que cruel, lamento desilusionarte pero la vida de encierro no es mi estilo- Su mano se movió controlando sus hilos atados alrededor de todos los árboles, este pequeño lugar era su telaraña para atrapar cualquiera que fuera su pobre presa -Puedo ver eso, definitivamente te sienta mejor estar aquí con toda la basura-

Su leve risa se escuchaba muy clara en el bosque, como si todo otro sonido hubiera muerto -Y tú sigues afilando tu lengua, no puedo comprender como sigues con vida con esa boca- Doflamingo desvió la mirada, aun jugando con los hilos en sus dedos -Claramente aprovechando el tiempo mejor que tú ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? ¿Jugando con las personas como ratones? ¿Desperdicias tu tiempo matando más gente inservible?-

-Puedo gastar mi tiempo como mi plazca, tal como tú puedes irte ahora a un burdel- El cuerpo de Crocodile se tensó por solo un segundo, presintiendo algo de odio y que no se trataba de una de sus bromas, prefirió esperar que haría a causar que el otro estallara en ira.

-No debe ser una tarea difícil para ti, apuesto que no te tomo mucho reemplazarme ¿verdad?- Levanto su ceja inseguro de que estaba hablando ¿realmente insinuaba que estaba con alguien más?- No hagas esa cara de idiota, apuesto que tuviste que buscar a “alguien” con quien desquitarte- No había fidelidad en “esto”, nunca habían establecido esa obligación ni él se la había impuesto a Doflamingo, considerando que no mantendría su palabra y que no era relevante, pero por alguna razón Doflamingo siempre parecía tener la impresión de que debía de serle “fiel”. Extrañamente no había estado con nadie más, pero eso no era algo que quería que supiera.

-Cállate ¿No te cansas de decir estupideces?-

-Puedes salvarme toda esa basura, lo sé, eres un maldito hijo de…-

-Termina esa sentencia y te cortare la lengua- lo detuvo en tono amenazante, las miradas se cruzaron desafiantes pero Doflamingo bajo la mirada primero -Bueno…eso ya no tiene importancia- Descanso sus brazos en sus piernas, dejando a un lado los hilos con los que estaba jugando y todo volvió a caer en silencio. Crocodile podía adivinar qué tan molesto estaba pero no verlo pelear era deplorable, aunque fuera algo beneficioso para él -Eso está bien, mejor- Su voz sonó baja, casi dejando transmitir su decepción, pese a todo no le agradable verlo de esta forma y que se rindiera tan fácilmente. Ese presumido y excéntrico hombre ahora estaba bajo una sombra.

-Ha…Como sea-  Dijo tratando de sonar como siempre -Solo haz lo que quieres, de todos modos siempre has hecho lo que se te antoja- Crocodile no pudo evitar un gesto de molestia al verlo agitar su mano como alejando un perro insignificante, pero no habría progreso si también caía en ese deprimente ambiente -Eso suena muy bien, suena como si fuera un rey- Dijo con una sonrisa, era un anzuelo que no podía resistir -Un rey sin reino, eso debe ser triste ¿cierto?-

-Quien sabe… tu dímelo- Doflamingo no pudo mantener su molestia y termino quebrándose en un larga carcajada -¡FUFUFUFUFU realmente eres de lo peor!- Ambos comenzaron a reírse en alto, era reconfortante saber que aun en esta situación podían burlarse por sus fallos y seguir llamándose de las peores formas, ahora que los dos habían caído ante el mismo destino, parecía haber iluminado su día y dentro de Crocodile una verdadera chispa de felicidad se encendió.

No era algo usual y mucho menos era bueno en tratar de animar a alguien, pero aun así quería intentarlo, simplemente le molestaba  sin fin verlo tan decaído -Esto no es tu estilo ¿Solo vas a quedarte escondido aquí sin hacer nada?- Solo hizo una mueca y un gesto con su mano, agitándola como diciéndolo que dejara ese tema de lado, pero no pensaba hacer caso, después de todo hacia lo que quería -Apuesto que hay muchas cosas que aun deseas hacer ¿verdad?-

-Qué más da, los perdedores y los débiles no tiene derecho a desear nada, eso es algo que los dos sabemos, entonces lárgate, no te hare perder el tiempo- Su postura se volvió más defensiva, encorvándose y levantando sus hombros, como tratando de ocultarse y cruzando ambos dedos de sus manos.

-Antes me hubieras aburrido con tu larga charla ¿y ahora esto? vamos puedes hacerlo mucho mejor-

-Fufufu lo lamento, pero no pienso iluminarte con mi encantadora charla de siempre- Cansándose de esto probo su puro, tomando el aire en sus pulmones y dejándolo escapar en una capa de humo, las cenizas cayeron al piso y se aseguró de sonar serio -Vamos dímelo- su voz sonó ajena incluso para sí mismo, no estaba acostumbrando a ser amable, pero no quería marcharse, no quería rendirse aún.

Aun en la distancia pudo escuchar la risa burlona de Doflamingo -¿Qué tal suena tenerte para mi esta noche?-

-Eres un idiota- Dijo sin poder esconder su sonrisa -Pero eso se puede arreglar-

Uso su poder para volverse en arena, lentamente el viento llevo esa nube hasta estar frente a Doflamingo, él no estaba seguro de que ocurría pero vio cómo se acercaba, la arena sin forma estaba alrededor de él hasta que la vio concentrase, sus manos instintivamente se extendieron tratando de atrapar la arena y entonces su cuerpo se materializo, descansando sobre su regazo y atrapándolo en sus brazos.

Crocodile cerró la poca distancia que quedaba, su única mano tomo el puro de sus labios para poder besarlo, su garfio jalo su cuello para acércalo más, fue un corto beso que duro solo un parpadeo pero fue suficiente para que Doflamingo siguiera sus labios buscando más.

Más cortos besos le siguieron, suaves y demasiado gentiles, para Crocodile era un fuerte recordatorio de su última noche en Dressrosa, aun sintiendo que era extraño se separó solo un poco, pasando su mano por su cabello rubio. Doflamingo se sentían como en un maravilloso sueño, como aquellos que lo mantenía “cuerdo” cuando fue capturado, pero este era como una verdadera inyección de vida y  le costaba creerlo.

-Hey…no estas bromeando…- Permaneció en silencio mirándolo, Doflamingo podía sentir sus ojos directamente conectados a él sin ninguna pared entre ellos, su rostro se veía mucho mejor de cerca y también tenía una ligera sonrisa que no hacía más que alimentar la calidez en su pecho- Todo este tiempo y ahora es cuando caes directamente a mis brazos-

Aunque las cosas no hubieran salido bien en su anterior encuentro, extrañamente los dos estaban cómodos con la compañía del otro, esta cercanía sería algo que Crocodile no soportaría, pero ninguno se separó -Si realmente lo deseas, solo tienes que decirlo ahora-

-Ha-ha ¿Por qué ahora? ¿O solo esperas el momento correcto para llamarme idiota de nuevo?- Crocodile no dijo nada, recordando las cosas que le dijo la última vez, la única forma que encontró para escapar aquel entonces, no sabía si debía disculparse o si hablar solo haría las cosas peor, así que permaneció callado -Hace mucho…creí que solo tenía que esperar, esperar lo suficiente y entonces te rendirías, que perderías todo interés en este mundo y entonces podría tener para mí- Doflamingo miro a un lado, probablemente regresando a aquel tiempo ¿Qué tan joven cuando tenía ese sueño? ¿20? ¿Más, menos?

Crocodile acerco su mano quitándole sus lentes para mirarlo a los ojos, él parecía reusarse pero no le dio opción -Estaba seguro que tú caerías primero, cuando escuche que habías sido derrotado, me sentí feliz, creí que mi oportunidad había llegado, pero desapareciste, fuera del alcance de cualquiera…moriste- Su expresión se tornó triste, melancólica, lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Pero…pero regresaste, a Dressrosa y…pensé que no tendría otra mejor oportunidad, que estabas finalmente vulnerable, pero estaba equivocado, nunca te había visto con tanto deseo de ver el mundo, regresaste mas fuerte y con más deseos de volver. No era como lo había previsto, mucho menos que yo fuera el primero en caer. Ahora no soy mejor que cualquier otro novato ¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo ahora?- Pedio su título, su reino, su tripulación, era algo que Crocodile podía entender, había estado en ese lado también, pero también sabía que no todo acababa ahí, solo tenía que salir de ese agujero y levantarse de vuelta.

-Aún estoy muy molesto y me debes al menos un par de cosas MUY especiales para compensarme- Aunque la herida seguía ahí también había una pequeña oportunidad.

-Podemos hacer un trato sobre eso luego- dijo simplemente, Crocodile vio cómo su expresión cambiaba a una de duda, como considerando si hablaba enserio o si debía volver a pensar, después de unos segundos que se sintieron como minutos finalmente respondió.

-Las palabras de un rey son absolutas ¿Eso está bien?- Crocodile podía sentir sus manos presionando su agarre, como si tuviera la impresión de que fuera a desaparecer -Antes que todo soy un hombre de negocios, solo accederé si se trata de un negocio convincente- y por primera vez volvió a ver la sonrisa que recordaba, esa sonrisa reconfortante con la que siempre lo visualizaba, brillante y cálida, dentro de él sabía que ya no había necesidad de decir nada más, pero tenía que acabar con este largo juego de alguna forma -¿Y bien? Convénceme-

Sostuvo el cabello negro que tanto había extrañado haciendo que lo viera solo a él -Entonces se mío y nunca te atrevas a huir de nuevo…. quédate conmigo- Sus últimas palabras sonaron como una verdadera plegaria, fue suficiente para convencerse de que esto era lo correcto.

-Puedo aceptar eso- Ambos sabían que ahora estaba sellado, ya no había nada más que decir en este acuerdo, ya no harían falta esa cacería de uno contra el otro, compartían una meta ahora y se levantarían de las cenizas algún día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y EL FIN! Tenia mucha duda sobre acabar la historia hace dos capítulos o en el anterior, pero sentía que eran algo "tristes" y al menos quería que terminara con un poco mas de alegria haha (Usualmente prefiero los finales "malos" pero sentí que estos dos merecían algo mejor para variar n_nU) De nuevo gracias por leer y mas si han llegado hasta aquí a pesar de lo lento que escribo. (Ahora a enfocarse de vuelta a mi otro fic "gato rosa").


End file.
